


Abomination

by Insanity777



Series: sins and insanity [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk is a perv, Frisk is flirty, Gen, Gore, Heavy Plot, I curse, M/M, Named Reader, No dadster, Plot, Possesive Sans, Reader is a hybrid, Reader semiOP, Sad, Sadster, Sans - Freeform, Science, Slight badster, Slow Burn, Torture, cursing, first fanfic, humanphobia, monsters where never underground, possesive papyrus, rascim, reader is female, reader is semiinsert, shy reader, the slowest of burns, they curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity777/pseuds/Insanity777
Summary: What in tarnation.Updates are not regular but will update sooner if people like it.But will prob update either way so~Critics are welcome.*new*Polls at end of chapters





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> YO! so ive never writen before or like. put any of it out there but i wanted too~ so heres this  
> i hope you like it and if you want more ill surley deliver. this is a slow... sloooow burn so yeah..

you where walking in the woods on an old road, outside of one of the more populated human citys.   
Bare feet taking cautious steps along the dirt and asphalt, it was a very foreign feeling stepping on such small stones, some pointy, a bit rough, and occasinally you'd   
wince from something mushy and wet. Being used to tile floors for [Y/A] of your life, it all felt unreal.   
'maybe im dead' you shrugged to yourself, kinda hoping you where and this is the afterlife. What you always desired  
.  
..  
freedom..  
.   
you continued to stroll away from the human city, not looking back even when hearing noises down the road.   
luckily you snagged an oversized hoddie that fit you like a dress.. a very snug dress. But it did well to hide your face when need be   
when you heard people approaching and they'd just shrug you off as some wandering kid.   
You've always looked younge for your age, or atleast thats what people have always told you.   
well thats what some people have told you, probably about 3 over the past 5 years. 

Night was approaching rather quickly as you finally looked behind you to see no trace of the city lights or the sounds of the people.   
Actually you havent seen any travelers or anything for awhile now on your hike to, where ever it is you're trying to go.   
'well atleast im outa there. so thats a plus' you sighed mentally trying to reasure yourself that it was'nt all for nothing.   
wait .  
....   
.......'why am i..'   
in a split secound you fell to your knees, grabbing both sides of your head trying to get the sudden throbbing in your head to stop.   
"god i feel like shit" you whispered, not able to talk loud due to the sharp pain it caused in your head.   
"well yah kinda look like shit too girl."   
your head snapped up to see a short bunny monster looking down at your form on the ground.   
He had shimmering gray fur. A black little nose, that would twitch when he spoke just like his long ears.   
He was dressed pretty nice to be out and about so far in the woods, but then again you are only making assumptions here.  
Personally you didnt look all that right to be out in the middle of the woods either, or atleast you assumed you did seem a bit..sketchy.  
You where in a oversized hoddie, with simple plain leggings on, and no shoes. Dirt stains all over you, and the bottom of your feet where  
basically black now.   
The ends of your shoulder lengh hair brushed against your pink cheeks, trying to hide you face from beeing seen any longer than it was.  
'i can understand his comment perfectly' you internally sighed. 

He held out his hand to you, "need some help?" he asked in a relaxed tone but had a hint of worry in his voice.   
You just stared at his hand.   
"um.."  
you looked to the away from his hand awkwardly.. and then slowly put your hand in his.   
He slowly began to help you to your feet again.  
"so...." he looked at you. "whats a human-" you flinch "doing so far away from the city?" he raised his furry fluffy brow at you.   
.  
"um...t-trying..to figure out...how to live?" 

what.   
what the fuck do you mean figuring out how to live, you fucking breath dumbass.   
your hand makes contact with your face, sighing heavily.   
"im sorry.. im not good with...c-conversations all the time..." you glanced over at him with a weak smile.   
"well thats dandy and all, but you should'nt be this far out. There is a monster village near by and-"  
"CAN YOU TAKE ME THERE?!" you perk up a bit, eagerly awaiting his awnser.   
.  
..  
'why the hell is he looking at me like that?'  
The short bunny monster, which only came up to your chest startled you with an outburst of laughfter.   
"is...something funny?" you looked at him with a blank expression.   
"Now why the hell would a human want to go to a monster city? Did yah decide to run away from home or somethin?  
you look pretty younge"   
"im [Y/A]"  
He looked at you in disbeliefe for a moment, "but yah didnt awnser my other questions. you're human" flinch "right?"  
"Why go to a monster city, unless.. are you a human baised monster?" he questioned you again but with more sarcasum in his tone at the end,  
trying to study your expressionless stare.  
...  
.....  
'am i human... '  
....  
..  
'am i a monster..'  
..  
.  
.  
you kneal down so that you are just a tad smaller than he is, and remove your hood showing off the top of your head.   
he just stared at you, not understanding what you where getting at here, it was just the top of your head. 'this has to be a joke'   
he scoffed internally. until he saw you move your hair a bit to reveal small horns on both sides of the top of your head, right behind your hair line.   
"so you are a monster" he asked, gaze not breaking from your horns, which where really just small knubs that looked kinda like bone, patruding  
out of your skin. "well that makes more sense missy" he huffed laughing slightly.   
you took your hands away, hiding the horns once again with your hair.   
your [E/C] eyes flashing as you held his gaze firmly.  
A firm, but emotionless expression on your face.   
.  
..  
..  
.."i am an abomination"..  
.  
.


	2. To the monster city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you're an abomination.  
> The bunny man is contemplating what you just said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i see a few people liked it so far (honestly i didnt think i did too great of a job) but i figured I'd add more for those who wanna know what is gonna happen.  
> The skelebros dont show up for another chapter so yeaah.  
> But hey! You meet another familiar face c:

The bunny man stared back at your gleaming eyes.  
Trying to comprehend what you ment by 'abomination', searching your face to find some kind of hint to it but found nothing in your emotionless expression. 

"So.. What exactly did you mean, by an abomination?" He asked warily, not knowing what asking might trigger you to do.  
"Exactly what it means..." The gleam dies slowly in your eyes as a soft frown appears on your face. You sigh standing up straight, "i understand...that its a bit confusing, but all i can tell you is.. I cant go back to that city because of.... What i am.." you broke your gaze with the bunny man and looked at the ground sadly. 

"Herman"  
Your gaze lifted back to the bunny man with a confused look.  
"My names Herman" he extended his furry fuzzy fluffy hand towards you again, this time as a gesture of greeting...you assumed.  
You again slowly put your hand in his fuzzy one as he grasps it lightly, shaking it up and down. 

"M-my..my name is sanity" he released your hand as you brought it towards your chest, twirling the strings on your hoodie. 

"Huh. An abomination named sanity." He chuckled  
"Doesn't seem like anythings really sane about that girl"  
"Heh yah" you looked down to the side again 'dont i know..'. 

Herman twiched his nose and began to turn around walking the way you where facing towards. You watched him not knowing what exactly you should do. He never said he would take you.. But he said it wasnt far right? You could always- 

He looked back at you "are you coming missy? Its almost completely dark out and you shouldnt be out here at that time" he turned back around walking again. 

You perked up smiling slightly as you began to follow him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a short while of following the bunny man named herman, you noticed some smoke in the clearing through the thick trees of the woods. The further you got you could hear people, and see the lights of houses. 

"Well here we are." He stopped, you following standing next to him. "What do plan to do now missy?" He looked over at you questionably.  
You stared out over the city, "im..not sure?" You felt puzzled as you looked back at him. 'Never really thought id actually get somewhere, or atleast somewhere that might actually accept you'. 

"Well theres an inn close to the entrance of the city, ill lend yah a few G to have a night there and put yout affairs in order." He offered. "Really?!" Your eyes widen at his generous offer. 

Hes so nice.  
Hes helping you knowing what you are.  
Or atleast what you told him.  
You where glad to have met him. 

"Yeah but girlie... Be careful here. You may not be human" you didnt flinch? Your felt your soul swell in happiness "but you look human" and theres the flinch. 

"Oh.. Ok" you broke eye contact and looked back over the city. "Oh! But one thing herman" he looked up at you raising his fluffy brow. 

"Whats an inn?" You furrowed your brow turning to him. 

Hes making that face again, as he looked at you shocked for a moment before busting out into laughter again. 

'What the hells so funny?!' You pouted.  
He held his gut and gestured for you to follow "well common missy. Ill show you there." 

The two of you walked towards the entrance about to enter the city until a woman in tight fitting metal armor blocked your path. Looking at you with one glowing yellow eye, the light of near by buildings glistening off of her as it showed she was covered in shimmering blue scales. 

You tilted your head down trying to cover more of your face with the hood on your head as you gave her a blank stare back at her toothy smile. 

 

"Not so fast" 

Fuck. 

"H U M A N" 

Flinch.


	3. making a few friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a fight with a fish,   
> but make friends in the end!  
> and you meet a rather large skeleton~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so your names sanity~   
> but atleast you have some play with the reader insert right?   
> like even though she has a name, i wanted to make it so you invision more of yourself~   
> like eye color, hair color, age, body type~   
> idk but yeah~   
> let me know if you like it so far and if i should just give up or keep goin lol

you glanced over at herman, who gave you that  _i told you so_ look. 

Looking back at the scaley monster infront of you, who was staring down at you with an evil glare in her eyes and a smirk on her face she looked over at herman. "you know we dont allow humans into the city, bunny" "the names herman as you know undyne, and this little missy here isnt human" "oh?" she looked back over to you with a questioning look. 

you sigh heavily closing your eyes as you pull your hands up to remove your hood, parting the hair to show horns. Undyne looks shocked for a split secound and then scolds you, giving an unamused look. "ok so she has horns? doesnt make her a monster." "well im not.." you spoke quietly hiding your horns again. "im an.. abomination more or less." "what?"

"im not supposed to be alive, or even exist. what i am... isnt... natural.." you looked down, your hands again finding the way to the strings on your hoodie and twirling them around. 

"huh...well if you're not supposed to live we can fix that!" she chuckled darkly as your gaze went back up to lock eyes with hers. "if you're not a human, than you have magic right?" "...yes.." you spoke lowly keeping her firm gaze. "then fight me! and prove to me that you're not as.... how you look" her smile twisted up, showing off more of her pointed teeth. 

"now undyne is that really-" "ok" you interupted herman as he stopped in his tracks looking over at you like you where crazy, but you didnt look back you held undynes eyes with your own waiting on her. "great!" she erupted with laughter as she raised her hand and summond a glowing white spear. "gotta hand it to yah kid, you got real guts goin up against the head of the royal gaurd!" she threw the spear aiming directly at your stomach as you stood there. The spear sizzled past your skin and sunk deep into your stomach, but you didnt even flinch continuing her gaze. "huh?" she looked completely confused until her eyes looked down to your stomach. 

There was black tar like liquid running down your hoodie, slowly creeping up the spear, squeezing it until it disolved into thin air as the liquid fell to the ground and bubbled around the wound. "what the fu-" she tried to move back but found her feet completely covered in the same black tar that was bleeding out of you. Undyne started to panic as she looked from her feet up to you. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" she kept trying to tug her feet free with no luck. 

 

"UNDYNE?!" her head snapped over towards the loud voice, as you glanced over to also see who possessed such an alarming tone. It was a skeleton, a tall one too, about three heads bigger than you and only a head bigger than undyne.He wore a long red scarf, and some very weird cloths you dont know how to explain.. you had only ever seen basic clothing certain humans have worn. suits, shirt and pants or armor from you assumed soilders. his looked similar to undynes but more bulky and off color. than the grey undyne had.  "papyrus not right now! cant you see im in the middle of a battle!" "OH RIGHT! SORRY" he looked sorry as he stood there watching as you and undyne looked back at each other saying and doing nothing. 

"WELL ARNT YOU GONNA FINISH ME OFF PUNK?! HOW IS THIS EVEN A FIGHT IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIGHT!" she growled over to you, awaiting for your attack which never came. "i do not wish to hurt you" "seem pretty cocky for a human.." flinch. you said nothing else, but she noticed your flinch and her grin grew once again. "well then i'll make you fight me then... human" flinch. you removed the tar from her feet as it absorbed into the ground below her. "you can try if you wish" she chucked at this. "i love a challenge"

 

she summoned more spears throwing them at you, as you simply moved out of the way. you hadnt ment to get hit the first time, not like it mattered. she rushed you, spear in hand trying to stab you over and over again but failing as your body moved almost like water out of the way. the moment she thought she had you in sight you where instantly a few steps out of the way watching her with an expressionless face. "COME ON HUMAN! FIGHT ME" "im not a human" you continued to dodge her endless attacks and she grew impacient for you to try to fight back. "YOU SURE LOOK LIKE A HUMAN TO ME" she swung her spear again missing. flinch. "HUMAN" flinch "stop" "HUMAN"flinch "stop" 

"H U M A-" " I AM NOT A FUCKING HUMAN" you screamed as the sence became dark.  she paused to look apon your changing form, the small horns have grown slightly pratruding out of your hair, black now surrounded your [e/c] eyes. the ends of your short hair flairing up a little bit, as you stared at her with a deep scowl on your face. Undyne found herself paralyzed by your gleaming eyes, trying to step back as she realised she was once again stuck in place to her spot by the black tar, but this time it slightly hurt, like it was covered with thorns on the inside as the outside seem smooth like a liquid. you slowly walked over to her, as your lips turned up to a small smile stopping right infront of her. 

The tar crept up her legs and then consumed most of her body, leaving most of her face visible. she struggled while she looked back at your mensaing gaze, as she started to scream from the small thorns against her body,  under her armor, started to grow. 

"STOP!" the familur loud voice rang out as your smile dropped, glancing over seeing that tall skeleton with a very worried expression and what seemed like orange tears in his eyes. you frowned as you shook your head harshly as your horns shrunk back and the blackness fading from your eyes. you looked back at undyne who was panting as the thorns stopped their digging into her flesh and retreated back as the tar fell off her body, absorbing back into the ground. she fell once released onto her knees panting heavily. 

'Fuck' you thought turning away from her pulling up the hood of your hoodie again and started to walk away until you felt something grab your ankle. "s-sorry punk.." she weezed, as you turned around and knealed next to her. "n-no...i..im sorry.." you whispered as you wrapped your hand around her forearm and helped her back up to her feet. she patted you on the back giving you an amused but exhausted look "you fight pretty good loser, got some real wierd magic there" "y...yeah" you looked down ashamed you lost control of yourself like that but just happy......it wasnt like the last time. 

The tall skeleton appeared next to undyne immediately catching you off gaurd in your train of thought as he spoke loudly "UNDYNE?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! IVE NEVER HERD YOU SCREAM LIKE THAT BEFORE" "Yeah yeah papyrus im ok, and we are never gonna speak of that again right?" she shot him a deadly glanced "O-OFCOURSE NOT!" he spoke in a weary tone, even for being that loud. 

you looked back at where herman was standing to find him gone. 'well great... i must of scared him off' you mentally sighed as you turned facing away from the city and started to walk away. "HEY!  wait where are you goin punk?" undyne yelled after you as you stopped and looked back at her confused. "i know i might of not givin yah the most welcoming treatment but you are obvioulsy not a human with power like that!" you flinched, you didnt like hearing about how you are when you... go into the darkness... "how about i take yah out for a drink, im sure we can both use one" "al..alright" you spoke lowly not looking anywhere but the ground as you walked about over to the two. 

"oh yeah! my names undyne by the way, and this bonehead here" "HEY" "is papyrus" she laughed loudly nudging papyrus with her elbow. "HELLO HUM-ER MONSTER LADY" 

"my names... sanity." you looked up at the two not knowing what else to say. 

"well nice to meet you sanity!" she patted your back roughly but it didnt faze you any. "YES IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU" you look up at the tall skeleton named papyrus, who was smiling down at you. "likewise" "well enough chit chat lets go get a drink! you comin papryus" "OFCOURSE, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW MORE ABOUT OUR FELLOW MONSTER HERE AND HER VERY STRANGE MAGIC SHE USES". you looked away, 'well atleast it didnt drive them off..' 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

all three of you arrived at a bar, the sign read 'Grillbys'. you walked inside with the two and all of you sat at a table, it was rather emptie but you figured from the fight it had gotten pretty late. 

undyne motioned towards to bartender who was in all sence, a walking man on fire. when he walked up to the table he looked over to you then to undyne a questioning crackle of his flames sounded. atleast you assumed it was questioning, you dont speak fire. "This is sanity, i know she looks human but shes really not. pretty weird right" he nodded in agreement. "the regular, just doubled" she spoke to him and he nodded and walked away. you watched him for a split secound until a loud voice broke your trance. "SO LADY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR LITTLE MONSTER CITY? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM" 

"im just... finding a place and will to live?" you looked over to him as his chipper expression fell to a look of worry.

hand have you met face, they're really lovely. 

you facepalmed yourself and you tried to recover "well i was very unhappy with where i used to live... so i " you paused for a moment. "left. and now im looking for a new place to live i guess" "OH AND WHERE IS THAT?" "a place" "A PLACE WHERE?" "not far from here" "BUT HOW FAR?" "about a couple of hours" "WHAT WAS IT LIKE" "not so good" "NOT SO GOOD GOOD? OR NOT SO GOOD BAD?" 

then your saviour undyne cut in " heh give her a break papyrus, shes just got here and you always got tomorrow to probe her on every detail of her life before now. its late shes probably just tired." undyne winked at you as you mouthed a thank you back at her. " OFCOURSE. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FIGURE OUT EVERY DETIAL OF HER LIFE TOMORROW NYEH HEH HEH!, BUT I MUST KNOW WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO BE STAYING?" you shrugged, you never really thought about it you just wanted to get somewhere, where those people... could never find you.. 

"what you're just gonna sleep on the street punk?" "i guess" you shrugged. "bu-" and now your new savior the man of fire called grillby cut in bringing the drinks undyne had ordered to your table. you took your drink and undyne took hers, "so yah need a place to stay huh? well" she looked over at grillby "hey grillby, do you still have that extra appartment upstairs?" he nodded. "do yah think you could let our friend" you tilted your head taken off by hearing this word "stay here for a night until i can figure something out?" he pondered a moment before he shrugged and nodded confirming that it was ok and taking a key out of his pocket and sliding it next to you. you looked up at him and thanked him but he just turned around and left. you frowned and took another sip of your rather large drink. "dont worry loser, grillby doesnt bite, but alot of monsters hate humans here. after the great segragation happened, grillbys bar got destroyied so hes very restentful towards humans. but you just look human, soon they will know youre not." "YES DO NOT FRET! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COME AND VISIT YOU TOMORROW! AND TAKE YOU ON THE MOST AMAZING TOUR YOU WILL EVER GO ON" 

 

with some small chit chat back and forth grillby signaled that he was closing up, you and undyne finished your drinks and stood up. "um before you guys go... you called me your... friend...are we really?" "ofcourse punk!" she put you in a head lock and ruffled your hair "your pretty tough for someone who looks so younge, but i know youre older than you seem. kids cant handle that kinda magic! but you put up a good fight! and im sure youre someone worthy of calling a friend. hell even papyrus is your friend too" she gestured towards him "ABSOLUTLEY! WHEN I ARRIVE BACK TOMORROW I SHALL BRING THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI SO WE MAY COMENSE THE BECOMING OF FRIENDS IMMEDIATELY!"

you smiled as they walked away as grillby showed you your room and walked away. you walked in and went into the bathroom, noticing towels you took a quick shower scrubbing the days of being in the woods dirt from your body, and your feet returning back to their normal color instead of the dark black. then you climb into the bed, snuggling into the sheets as you drifted off into sleep. 

 

smiling, cause for once in your life. 

 

you have friends. 


	4. Nightmare 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out a little about your past, you wake up to a very loud voice banging at your door.  
> And you meet papyrus brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mission, work on spelling and punctuation!
> 
> ~~~~~ lapse in time in dream.  
> \------ end dream/ lapse in timr in rl

You open your eyes staring at a white tiled ceiling. Sitting up, your long (h/c) hair following you up from being sprawled out on the bed. You place your feet on the cold tiled floor ,staring at the wall across from you. You hear someone open the door to your room, glancing over you see a woman in a long white coat, the bright florescent lights reflecting off of her glasses. 

 

“Already awake sanity? Have you been sleeping well” you nod, knowing that if you told her of your insomnia they would just drug you up the next time you needed to sleep. 

“Very well, anyways its time for your appointment this morning” “no food first?” “not for this exact procedure, you will get food after” she turned on her heel walking out of the room as you sigh and follow her out and down the bright white hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You’re strapped to a metal table, bright lights that you stared straight into, too use to them to feel any kind of pain.

You hear a sound of a loud saw being started up, and the muffled voices of blurred faces talking and looking at each other as they proceeded the ‘experiment'. Tears pricked at the ends of your eyes as you close them firmly from the slight pain from the saw digging into your thigh. And then your other thigh, then your elbow, and finally your other elbow. The black tears finally falling down your cheeks as your last limb being taken off. 

The saw finally being turned off and the lights being moved away from your face, you hear a calming voice.

“its ok, you did perfect this time” you felt a thumb rubbing the tears away from your face. Looking up you see a man with black hair and black eyes, you assumed he was giving you a smile through the surgical mask he was wearing. You just stared back at him, until the bed started to sit you up straight to see the rest of the room.

Black tar was spattered all over you, and the rest of the room as you look down at your now stump legs, and over at your now gone arms. You sighed as the same woman who woke you up, came in with a wheel chair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Water was being sprayed onto your naked body, as the nurse scrubbed the stains of your black blood on your body. After she was finished she dried you off and dressed you in a new white hospital gown. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting at a small table with two men who looked like black phantoms with little things you recognized, you knew them like family. One had spikes coming all out of his head, but they seemed more stone like. He had grey eyes, grey hair that spiked up with his horns, and wore a very irritated expression, likr the one you had all the time. His name was grey, they where rather blunt with naming their experiments here. 

The other had green eyes, short slicked back black hair, and look more human like you did. His name was River. You saw both of them like brothers.

They sat on both sides of you as you stared down at the table with some kind of soup on it in front of you.  
“come on now sanity” River cooed, moving some of your hair out of your face, pushing it behind your ear. “Yeah cheer up, at least your limbs grow back” Grey spoke, bringing a spoon full of the soup up to your lips, which you ate silently. You didn’t speak as the two tried to cheer you up, and make you feel better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You layed in your bed staring at the ceiling, you could feel your magic starting to form new limbs and your blood slowly creeping to materialize them. The door of your room opended and you turned to see the doctor from earlier, the one who chopped off your limbs, walk into your room and stare down at you on your bed. 

He smiled at you "well seems like your magics working even faster than normal this time! Which is fantastic". He wrote some stuff down on his clipboard before looking at you again. "And how are you feeling right now?" You just stared at him with that expressionless face you always wore. 

It flashed to black and when you can see again you are standing in your room, but there was black covering all of the bright white walls and floor, with a spash of a bright red color dripping down. You look down to see the nurse from the morning, completely mutilated. The bones of her spine visible from her lack of neck, her scalp hanging off the back of her head by a few strands of still connected skin. Her legs where severed, and her arms twisted back wards. There was little holes that blood was seeping out of all over her body, even in her eyes. 

You took a deep breath.  
You could feel the smile on your face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up ,panting slightly. You looked around quickly to instantly relax. You weren't back at that god forbidden place... Not that it'd look the same since...

Shaking your head you noticed loud footsteps coming from the hallway of the room. Then a knock and a loud recognizable voice coming from the other side.  
"MISS SANITY MONSTER LADY. IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HERE TO TAKE YOU ON YOUR AMAZING TOUR OF THE CITY" 

Getting out of the bed, you walked over and opened the door looking up at the same skeleton from yesterday. He smiled down at you as you stared at him. "Good morning papyrus" "HELLO MISS SANITY" you moved back offering him to come inside, which he accepts. 

"I'VE MADE YOU THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" he hands you a container with some kind of pasta in it, with the word 'friendship' writen on it. "YOU DONT HAVE TO EAT IT NOW, BUT DO LET ME KNOW HOW IT TASTES! A GREAT CHEF ALWAYS MUST KNOW HOW TRULY AMAZING HIS FOOD IS! NYEH HEH HEH" 

You grab a fork, pop the lid and shove a bite into your mouth. And another. And another. Until the entire container is gone, putting the lid back on and handing him the empty container. He looked at you like you had three heads, but with stars in his eyes. "I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE SO PASSIONATE ABOUT MY COOKING BEFORE.." "it was good. Thank you" you stared up at him. 

He stared back not knowing what else to say for a moment, a slight orange blush on his cheek bones.  
'How wierd...' You thought until you saw his expression fall into one of worry. 

"UH. ARE Y-YOU ALRIGHT? YOU HAVE BLACK STREAKS COMING FROM YOUR EYES" your eyes widen as you rush to the bathroom, scrubbing your face off in the sink as the big worried skeleton, held a towel out to you as you finished. "Thank you..." You mumbled, rubbing your face with the towel to make sure you got it all.

"OFCOURSE! NYEH HEHEHEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GREAT AT BEING THERE WHEN A FRIEND IS IN NEED!....b-but did something happen? Y-you're sure you are ok?" He spoke in a gentle tone towards the end. 

You nod, sighing "yeah.... I just get these....dreams..."  
"OH YOU MEAN NIGHTMARES?" you nod again avoiding eye contact as you place the towel down on the sink. 

"ITS OK TO GET NIGHTMARES SOMETIMES FRIEND! MY BROTHER ALSO HAPPENS TO ALSO GET THEM AS WELL" you look up at him now to realize that faint orange hue is tinting his cheeks again as he slowly reaches to place his hand on your shoulder. His fingers reaching almost to the center of your back from how big they are. 

"I-IF YOU EVER NEED ANY HELP W-WITH THEM, IM ALWAYS HERE FRIEND" he smiles down at you as you place your hand over his, feeling his tense up a little. "Thank you papyrus, i will be sure to remember that". 

"NYEH HEH HEH! GOOD! NOW LET US COMMENCE THE TOUR! UNDYEN WANTS TO MEET UP AFTER WE ARE DONE! SO WE MUST HURRY!" he quickly drags you out of the appartment and out of the building. 

Walking around from store to store, papyrus didnt notice the looks the monsters around you two where giving, But you did... 

You felt...

Out of place...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

You two walked past a small vendor cart, you assumed. There was a skeleton staring at you two with void eyes, he was much shorter than papyrus but, still seemed to be an inch or two taller than you. 

"SANS!" papyrus snapped the short skeleton out of his trance of staring at you with a noticeable forced smile. His eyes then had white little lights in them that stared up at papyrus. 

"What's up bro?" He spoke, his voice dramatically low, and softer than papyrus loud voice. "THIS IS MY FRIEND I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT! THE MONSTER LADY SANITY! NYEH HEH HEH" papyrus gestured over towards you, as sans, you belive you heard his name was, looked at you with a more tense expression like from when he first was staring at you. 

You stared back at him, not caring of his tense features. "Hello" 

"Paps."  
"YES BROTHER?"  
"that's ah human" 

Flinch.


	5. The Amazing Tour and drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to keep a little mystery to it and not just ramming plot down your throats~

You sighed as papyrus brows furrowed, looking down at sans “SANS! THAT’S VERY RUDE! I KNOW SHE MAY LOOK LIKE A HUMAN, BUT UNDYNE HAS PROVEN HER TO BE A MONSTER! YOU SHOULD BE MORE POLITE WHEN MEETING A NEW FRIEND!” sans just shrugged and looked back at you with a less tense expression, but you could still see the worry in his face. 

“Nice ta meet ya kid” “likewise” you two held eye contact for a moment before papyrus comes to the savior from the building tension.

“THANK YOU SANS, NOW WE MUST GO” he put his hand on your shoulder and that’s when you notice sans flinch. ‘Well at least im not the only one with that problem…’ “WE ARE MEETING UNDYNE BACK AT GRILLBYS SOON, AND BEING THE GREAT SKELETON LIKE I AM, WE MUST NOT BE LATE! NYEH HEH HEH! AND I STILL HAVE YET TO SHOW HER THE CASTLE”   
You could of swore you saw sans eye lights disappear at the mention of the castle, but before you could fully grasp what was going on at all, papyrus was already dragging you away to see more of the city. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undyne was sitting at a table with someone at grillbys, when she noticed sans sitting at the bar alone. Walking over towards him, she took the seat next to him.   
“Hey bonehead 1, have you seen bonehead 2 around recently?” “yeah fishface, I saw him with a human that you let in walking towards the castle earlier” he side glanced over towards Undyne, his teeth pointed in a small frown. “Hey now nerd! I let her in because she proved herself not to be human!” Undyne slammed her palm on the bar, outraged of him accusing her that she wasn’t doing her job properly. “Did yah see her soul?” “What?! No! Sorry but for those who don’t go snooping around in peoples personal lives the instance they meet them, we go off how they handle themselves and by their magic” Sans rolled his eyes “But there are mages out there fishface” “hmph. None of the mages I ever saw could do what she could… but hey did you…see her sou-“ 

A loud sounds of the door flinging open to the bar caught both if their attention. It was papyrus, panting slightly with you hanging from under his arm. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINALLY ARRIVED NYEH HEH HEH!” he stood up straight posing dramatically with you still under his arm looking up at Undyne and Sans at the bar. 

“Finally! What took you losers so long?!” Undyne got up leaving sans, to walk over to you two. Papyrus set you down as you shrugged “W-WELL THE MONSTERS IN THE CAPITAL KEPT ASKING ABOUT SANITY AND THEY ALL WANTED HER TO PROVE THEM WRONG ABOUT HER BEING HUMAN” Sans was now looking back, the eye lights gone from his sockets. You stared directly right back at him. “So what did you guys do?!” Undyne had a worried tone to her voice, hoping that you did know better than to be fighting random monsters in the capital. 

“WE SIMPLY WALKED AWAY! IM VERY APPALLED BY HOW MANY MONSTERS ARE BEING SO VERY RUDE TO OUR NEW FRIEND UNDYNE. SOME DID LET IT GO, BUT THEN I HAD TO USE MY AMAZING ESCAPING SKILLS TO GET US HERE! NYEH HEH HEH!” he placed his hand over his chest posing again. 

You noticed undyne relax, but sans still held your gaze firmly from across the bar until papyrus and Undyne brought you over to a table where a small yellow monster that wore a bright yellow dress with pink flowers on it sat at. She had glasses and sipped at a small drink as she smiled kindly at you as all three of you sat down around her. You sat next to papyrus, and Undyne sat next to the small unknown monster. 

“Sanity, this is my girlfriend Alphys” Undyne wrapped her arm around Alphys as you noticed her face flush a dark red from the contact with the fish monster. “H..Hello s-s-sanity” she reached out her trembling hand towards you. You stared at it until you remember your meeting with that bunny monster Herman. Taking her hand in yours softly “Hello” you spoke as you noticed the trembling gone from her hand. 

Grillby came by with a round of drinks, handing Undyne and you the same as the night before, papyrus a glass of what you assumed was milk, and Alphys another of the small pink drink she had been already drinking. As the man of fire walked away, you glanced over towards Sans, who was no longer staring at you all. ‘Well it’s safe to say… he doesn’t like me too much' you sigh and then continue to chat with the other three at your table. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 3 or 4 drinks later, you stared to feel a little relaxed, you found it easier to smile and for once felt genuinely happy. More monsters had came into the bar and gave you glances every five seconds, but in this state of mind you couldn’t careless. 

“SANITY, YOUR HORNS ARE STARTING TO SHOW THROUGH YOUR HAIR!” Papyrus stated as you looked up at him with a questioning look as you reached up to rub them. Sure as shit, they had grown enough to stick out through your hair. You felt a slight heat on your cheekbones looking at him with a worried expression “t-they don’t bother you… d-do they?” “OF COURSE NOT! NYEH HEH HEH! IF ANYTHING YOU LOOK RATHER… CUTE!” 

‘C-cute…?’ 

Your whole face started to burn as you looked away and started to chug more of your drink, you could hear Undyne laughing at something and Alphys also giggling. “DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY?” in which Undyne laughed harder, you realised they where laughing at you. 

“So punk” Undyne finally calming down from her roaring laughter “what kinda job did you use to do? We could always use a strong monster like yourself on the guard” “YES! IT WOULD BE VERY DELIGHTFUL TO HAVE YOU AROUND!” you looked at them and then down at your almost empty cup, “Ive never had a job before.. I suppose I wouldn’t mind.. Helping you guys out” “GREAT!” Undyne erupted from her seat “We can start on training next week! Hope you’re ready for it loser!” her grin was wide as she signaled for another round of drinks. “NYEH HEH HEH! I CANT WAIT TO TRAIN WITH BOTH MY BEST FRIENDS!” you smiled over towards papyrus. Making him happy made something in your soul flutter. 

“Will you be joining us too, Alphys?” you looked over towards her and she shook her head. “N-no. I-i-I am the royal scientist” 

You stared at her as she stared back nervously, your magic erupting its essence from your body filling the bar. Everyone looking at you now. Everything and one was quiet. 

Your horns have grown to their full length of 4inchs, black surrounded the whites of your eyes. Your mouth twitched into a devious smile. “S-SANITY?” Papyrus spoke in a weary tone. 

Your smile dropped as you covered your face with your hand standing up “i… I need to leave” you quickly left the bar keeping your head down, clenching your teeth firmly. 

Before anyone could stop you, you where already gone. But the essence of your magic still lingered. 

"T-that was weird" Undyne spoke as her and everyone else in the bar stared at the door you left out of. She turned back to a worried Papyrus, and a nerve wrecked Alphys. "D-did something h-h-happen to her?" Alphys stuttered looking nervously from papyrus to Undyne.  
"Im not sure... But im gonna find out!" Undyne stormed out of the bar, Alphys calling out for her. 

Papyrus looked at Alphys and then noticed the bar went back to normal, mostly, everyone still seemed a bit on edge. He then noticed Sans was no longer at the bar, 'HE MUST OF WENT HOME' papyrus thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder whos gonna find her first~ sans man or undyne~


	6. Sans Pov/ chp 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what was going through the sans mans mind the past day~  
> This whole chapter is in his point of view~   
> Next one will be back to us! And all our glory and mysteriousness *wiggles*

My whole body tensed when I felt some kind of foreign magic sweep over my bones. It filled the air like a thick gas. I looked over my shoulder to see the human not look so… human anymore. She had horns, and her eyes had gone black except for that gleaming (e/c) staring directly at Alphys. ‘she must of made her mad' I thought. The ends of her short hair started to flow, flaring upwards most likely from her magic flowing out her… Her magic.. 

*earlier that day* 

Working your normal shift at the hot cat stand, you start to wonder about the monster that your brother had been telling you about last night. He said they looked VERY different than other monsters he had met, but then he went on about how pretty they where. It felt weird to hear your brother call someone pretty before, usually he would just describe them in full description that you could literally pick them out of a crowd. 

Speaking of papyrus, looking over to the side you notice him walking up the street pointing at everything and introducing them to the short thing next to them, that’s when you realized that ‘monster' your brother was talking about was a human. She had short (H/c) hair, with bangs that could easily hide her eyes. She wore a tight but still somehow overly large hoodie and tight pants. No shoes though, which is very weird. 

You stare directly at her, glancing at her chest there was only a faint outline of where a human soul would be, but something felt off about the whole thing. It was just an outline, there was nothing inside of it , but it looked like heat waves where washing over it, warping the spot where it would be fully transparent. Trying to read their HP it just read zeros straight across, and their LV said [N/A]. If that wasn’t enough red flags for you, you’d probably been dead along time ago. 

“SANS!” your brothers voice snapped you out of your trace on the female infront of you. Looking up at your brother “what’s up bro?” . "THIS IS MY FRIEND I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT! THE MONSTER LADY SANITY! NYEH HEH HEH" his hand gestured over towards the female, sanity. When you made eye contact with her, you tensed again. Her eyes where a dull (e/c), that almost seemed lifeless, glazed over like a dolls. They where unreadable, feeling like they where staring directly to the back of your skull.

“hello” she spoke, soft like a whisper. 

“paps” “YES BROTHER?” “that’s ah human” noticing her flinch, your grin relaxed a bit from being so strained. 'Knew it' you chucked internally. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“THANK YOU SANS, NOW WE MUST GO” papyrus layed his hand on her shoulder, and you flinch. Papyrus wasn’t normally touchy with many of his friends, so why is he touching her? 

“WE ARE MEETING UNDYNE BACK AT GRILLBYS SOON, AND BEING THE GREAT SKELETON LIKE I AM, WE MUST NOT BE LATE! NYEH HEH HEH! AND I STILL HAVE YET TO SHOW HER THE CASTLE” 

Fuck, the castle.. If she was a human spy or terrorist she would know exactly where to go. You tensed back up but before you could stop your brother, he was already gone…with her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat at grillbys waiting for your brother and that human sanity to show up. Undyne was already here with Alphys waiting for them aswell, which was weird because papyrus is usually early. Starting to get on edge you signaled Grillby as he pushed a bottle of ketchup down the bar, which you catch and take a swig. 

Undyne came over to you “Hey bonehead 1, have you seen bonehead 2 around recently?” “yeah fishface, I saw him with a human that you let in walking towards the castle earlier” you side glanced over towards her with a frown placed on your face. ‘ I cant believe she actually let a human into our city' ran through your mind. 

“Hey now nerd! I let her in because she proved herself not to be human!” Undyne slammed her palm on the bar, outraged of you accusing her that she wasn’t doing her job properly. “Did yah see her soul?” I snapped back at her. ‘any halfwit would notice, even from the lack of one the place where it would be, was snapped like a human soul'. 

“What?! No! Sorry but for those who don’t go snooping around in peoples personal lives the instance they meet them, we go off how they handle themselves and by their magic” you rolled your eyes “But there are mages out there fishface” “hmph. None of the mages I ever saw could do what she could… but hey did you…see her sou-“

‘No.. It was just an outline… maybe shes souless..’

 

*present time*

Really looking at her magic now, it looked like black smoke, with red, purple, and blue swirling dully around the clouds. It would explain why it looked like something was warping that transparent spot where your soul would be earlier. It was her magic flowing around it, which means she was hiding it. 

She snapped out of her trance the moment papyrus spoke and rushed out the door, I teleported out as soon as she did. Following where she was going, until my sockets grew wide. She started laughing, it became louder and louder and more manic with the passing moment until her hands and feet became black, her laughing stopped. I still couldn’t read her soul, even with her magic released, it flowed off of her body in puffs of smoke rising around her and slipping across her body. 

'What the hell kind of human is this' 

And in the blink of an eye she was gone 'what th-'  
"An abomination" i felt her soft voice, with a little bit of ammusment in it, whisper next to my skull, but when i turned towards it, she wasnt there.. 

'Fuck..'


	7. East gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope this is good~ fight scenes arnt my speciality lol.   
> But i tried so tell me what you think~   
> Sorry it took so long to get this out, im currently prego and i found out my little babybones is a boy!~ so that kinda distracted me for a little while~

Your bare feet met the cold stone of outside once again as you ran from the bar, but it didn’t faze you. Your only concern was your vision starting to blur, a familiar sensation running through your body, your blood feeling like it was going ice cold. 

Panting slightly you held your head, clenching your eyes shut trying to push back the feeling of your magic trying to take control. Slowing down to a stop, you started to laugh, louder and louder as your eyes shot open, cackling up at the sky. Your magic started covering your arms and feet, showing your true form to the world once again. 

You stopped laughing, feeling a familiar magic in the air near you. Knowing who is was immediately ‘Trying to catch me already, silly skeleton' you smirked. Pinning his magic’s location, you could almost feel what he was thinking. ‘might as well answer his question for him' your body broke down into a vapor traveling through the air behind the skeleton.   
Bending down close to the side of his skull, you spoke in a soft voice “an abomination” before he could turn around you teleported again. 

 

You snickered to yourself in a faraway alley, leaning against a buildings wall. ‘I wish I could of at least seen the look on his face' giggling.  
‘now, I need to get out of this city before they try to catch me again' you pulled your hood over your head, horns tearing through the top of it. Walking through the dimly lit streets of the city, keeping your head down you noticed that noone payed you much attention now. Shrugging the reassuring feeling off your shoulders you noticed the east gate of the city, you remembered it from the tour Papyrus gave this morning. Thinking of the rather tall skeleton, your magic tightened around your limbs. 

Shaking it off you walked to the gate, being stopped by two armored dogs. They had this weird feeling between them, like they where connected somehow, their stance was completely in sync.

“its late out miss” the one on the right spoke, they had a deep voice obviously a male. ,”we have orders to not let anyone out” the one on the left said after as if completing a sentence, much more high pitch, female. You looked to the one on the right and then to the left. You simply walked through them and out the city. They tried to stop you but realized they where stuck to the ground. The left one reached in her pocket pulling out a small pocket phone. She dialed a number and held the phone up to her head, “Undyne, we have a problem. East gate” keeping the call short, she pocketed it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undyne was wondering through the streets, looking for you. “have you guys seen a human-like monster with horns pass by” she asked some random monsters, who all shook their heads no. ‘Damn' she continued to ask passing monsters and looking in alley ways. Sans followed her, hoping he'd also find you before his fears became realities. 

Suddenly Undyne herd her phone going off, answering it quickly she spoke “this better be good!”. “We have a problem. East gate”. Undyne smirked ‘gotcha' she started off towards the east gate quickly, as sans simply teleported there. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where do yah think your goin kid?” Looking behind you it was sans. 

“Im going to finish” you grinned “what I started” giggling you turned back around walking away from the city. Bumping straight into him as he teleported once again infront of you “and, what exactly is that” his eye lights stared directly in your eyes. “Trying to finish business here so quickly?” “what?” You raised your brow at him, genuinely confused. 

Bones raised up from the ground next to you, but you didn’t break eye contact. “come on now kid” more raised up from the other side “your intentions are obvious” “oh, really?” reappearing farther away from him you pressed your hands on the ground, blake spikes shooting out from the ground directed for sans, he teleported out of the way before being impaled. 

Summoning bones in the air, he pointed his hand at you as they started to shoot in your direction. You avoided them easily, but one got you directly through the thigh. You giggled looking at him as you firmly grasped the bone and took it out of your flesh.   
“Very lucky sansy” he flinched at the nickname. “you seem to have the wrong idea” another bone shot past your head “I am in no way here to harm monsters”. More spikes come up from the ground as he dodges them again. 

“yeah really seems that way” he summoned a gaster blaster aiming it at you, its jaws opened to release a pure energy blast. 

Avoiding each blast, moving like water out of the way you “im simply defending myself”. 

He laughed at that, summoning another one.   
Avoiding the blasts, one came a little too close for your liking, sizzling the ends of your hairs a bit. Growling you’ve decided that this was enough and going nowhere. He wasn’t letting up and you had better things to accomplish while your magic had control of your mind and being. Black tar started covering sans legs quickly, raising up over his body. 

Just like had happened to Undyne before, sans entire body was covered except half of his face. He tried to teleport but found it to be useless. Your magic covering his, and over powering it. 

“Sans.. Sans.. Sans..” you sighed putting your hands in your hoodie pockets. “I do not like to be toyed with.” You glared at him “and I do not take threats likely” your magic clenched around him slightly. 

“don’t worry” smiling “ill make sure its s l o w”.   
Clenching around him tighter and tighter, sans felt like all his bones where about to snap. 

“SANS?” your head whipped over to see Papyrus and Undyne witnessing your victory, your magic slightly releasing sans. “Punk what are you doing?!” Undyne shouted over at you. You looked from her to papyrus, feeling your magic slowly relaxing. 

“I-i-I” stuttering you didn’t know how to explained what they saw, from their eyes it looked like you where about to murder sans in cold blood. 

Papyrus ran up to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “S-SANITY? W-WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER?!” you looked up at him, he had orange tears puddling in his sockets. “I-im sorry papyrus i-I was j-j-just” tripping over the words you where trying to find to say, his long arms wrapped around you pulling you close to him. Your eyes shot open, as black tears streamed down your cheeks. “I know, my brother comes off a bit harsh sometimes.. But hes only like that cause hes protective of his family” “it-i- it just happened so fast..i-I” “you don’t have to explain right now. Just please don’t hurt my brother.” 

“i..i won’t.. I promise” you both seperated and papyrus had a small smile on his face. You looked over at sans whos eye lights where completely gone. You released your magic completely from him and he stood there staring at you. 

In the blink of an eye there was a gaster blaster infront of him, he was furious. You had almost killed him and now you had the decency to only spare him because his brother was there. What if papyrus was the one who was trying to stop you, you would of killed him! He couldn’t let you get close to him. 

A bright light flashed as the blaster opened its jaw and shot directly at you and papyrus. 

The next thing you knew you where on the ground panting. Undyne was next to you yelling something you couldn’t comprehend as you looked up to see sans with a shocked look on his face. ‘What happened?’ your magic was completely gone from your body, looking down you noticed your right arm was completely gone, the flesh sizzling on your shoulder. And your right shin as well sizzling at the knee. Turning behind you, you only see a tall mound of black tar, your magic, sizzling from the impact. 

A hard foot pushed you on your back to the ground, it was sans. “W h a t. D I d. Y o u. D o?” he spoke lowly. Before he could stomp down on you, he was pushed to the side by undyne “she saved your brothers life when you almost killed him!” She yelled at him. 

Sighing you released your magic from papyrus, as undyne kept yelling at sans “She shielded him and blocked him with her own body! Then you go an-“ she stopped noticing sans holding his face, as his hand started to become dusts. That push must of pushed the what you did to him over the edge. 

You looked over to his slowly deteriorating form, and slowly dragged yourself over with your only arm. His white monster soul started to come out, as you reached him. He stared at you as his vision started to blurr until he went into darkness. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans woke up in his bed, panting heavily. ‘W..was it all a dream?’. He got out of bed, noticing a strange feeling in his chest. It felt like a faint tugging. He shrugged it off and went to check on his brother. Opening the door to his room he noticed he wasn’t there. Quickly going down stairs he stopped in his tracks shocked at what he saw.


	8. How am i alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope chapters are long enough for everyones liking. I usually write until im tired af. So heres this~~~

There you where, laying on sans couch, in his home. 

‘S..so it wasnt a dream…’ he noticed 3 monster souls in the kitchen, one obviously being his brother and the other two he assumed to be Undyne and Alphys. Walking over to your sleeping form on the couch quietly, you didn’t look anything like you had when you left the bar, and when fighting him. 

Your breaths where slow and peaceful, sleeping like an angel, the perfect time to end this he thought. 

Summoning a bone dagger in his hands he pinpointed the outline of your soul, the only part he could see still. Reaching it over your chest he attempted to push it into you, only to be stopped against his will. He stared at his hovering hand unable to push it downwards as much as he tried. Suddenly it began to crack, shattering into nothing as his sockets grew wide. 

He braced himself, one hand against the armrest of the couch next to your head and the other clenching at his chest. It felt like something was tightening around his soul, and the tugging became more forceful when he looked down at you. Your eyebrows furrowed in your sleep and you turned away from him. 

“sans?” papyrus whispered to his brother from the kitchen entrance. He must of not seen what sans was about to do before calling for him from the kitchen.  
Sans sighed as the tightening around his soul stopped and walked over to join the three in the kitchen. The instance he stepped inside papyrus scooped him up and held him tightly. “OH BROTHER! IM SO HAPPY YOU ARE OK!! I KNEW YOU’D BE ABLE TO MAKE IT NYEH HEH HEH!” papyrus grip on sans grew tighter. “heh. Thanks bro, ‘m glad to see you’re ok too” sans patted his brothers back slightly. 

“so” sans looked over towards Undyne and Alphys as papyrus put him down, “Why is she in my house?” His tone grew dark as he jerked his thumb over towards the living room where you slept. 

“It was papyrus idea, nerd” Undyne rolled her eyes “he brought both of you here after she saved his life and yo-“ “mine?” sans cut her off. “y-yes.. Y-you where a-a-about to turn into d-dust” Alphys chirped in nervously feeling the rising tension from Undyne and sans. “How?” he snapped his attention to alphys now as her face became slightly red and she trembled slightly. 

“C-can I s-s-see your soul? And i-i- can s-show you” sans brought his hand to his chest again.. ‘no..’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As sans blacked out, his soul growing dim in front of you, you took it gently in your hand and brought it closer. 

“What the hell are you doing now?!” Undyne yelled but you simply raised your hand to her making her stop to just see what you where doing. Alphys had now come to see all the commotion hoping everyone was ok. Her eyes grew wide as she saw sans soul in front of you glowing dimly on the verge of dying. Papyrus was also in shock to witness this sight before him as your magic was removed from him. His brothers soul was dying, through his very eyes. 

You brought your hand to your chest and pressed into it, pulling out a goopy, oil looking black….thing.. It was upside down like a monster soul, but also had tumor like bumps at the top which looked like bumps of a human soul. It had a glow around it though, that looked like a swirl of red, blue, and purple. All three where in shock at this sight, your souls just wasn’t… natural… 

You held your soul over sans, and squeezed it clenching your teeth together tightly. It felt like all the air from your lungs where being pushed out. Small black drops fell onto the dim soul, and it lit up like a firework. Small black swirls ran through the soul, as it started to float closer to yours. Before they could touch you slammed your soul back into your chest. Then grasped his, looking up and over to papyrus. “P-put this…b-back for me” you panted as he gently took his brothers soul and placed it in his chest. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“AND THEN YOU STOPPED TURNING TO DUST! IT WAS TRULY A SIGHT TO SEE” Papyrus explained enthusiastically. “Y-your bones that h-had dusted also reformed and grew back rather quickly” alphys added. 

Sans stared at them with blank eye sockets and a deep frown on his skull. 

“awh cheer up nerd!” Undyne patted him on his back and he didn’t even flinch. “You could be dead, or you could be alive and have to live with killing your brother” she tried to reassure him, which it did not. 

“so” sans finally spoke catching everyone’s attention. “her magic left her body to guard papyrus” “YUP” “I almost died” “sure as shit nerd” “and now im soul bonded to her” 'luck sure has it out for me doesnt it'

“w-well not t-technically” sans blank gaze focused only on alphys now. “S-she didn’t let your souls t-touch or bond. It l-looked like some strange soul m-magic that she extracted f-from hers to go into yours. I’ve honestly n-never seen anything like it before.” She explained. 

This however did reassure sans, as he relaxed slightly and his eye lights came back, but still dim. 

“Nerd” she slammed her hand down on the table catching sans attention. “there’s one thing I don’t understand, and that’s why you where fighting her to begin with?” He sighed replying “honestly, I thought she was a human mage. Like a spy or somethin” shrugging “I couldn’t just let her leave knowing the layout of the city and where would be best to strike” “she was only here one day..” Undyne cut it with an irritated growl. 

“I-it was a little s-strange she was trying to leave s-so fast” “YES! ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE GOT VERY HOSTILE AFTER ALPHYS SAID SHE WAS A SCIENTIST” Alphys flinched a bit remembering earlier. 

“Yeah but she could be just scared of scientist” Undyne defended you “maybe she was just running away from her fears” “THAT DOES MAKE SENSE” Papyrus nodded in agreement. 

“W—well we c-an always ask her when she w-wakes up” alphys looked out to the room you where in. “i-I just hope s-s-she won’t be scared of me again” she flinched as her face became a dark red from Undyne placing her hand on her back. “Ofcourse not babe! You’re the least scariest monster I know, next to papyrus” “HEY” “we shall help her get over her silly fears and we’ll all be friends in no time” Undyne announced proudly, taking on the challenge. 

“well good luck with that. Just let me know how to get rid of this…uh.. Magic in my soul when you get a chance” sans turned to walk out of the kitchen.'theres no way i want that to stay there'. 

“well be sure to let you know punk. We will be back tomorrow to check on her and bring her to the king” mention of the king made sans stop in his tracks. “The king?” “YES BROTHER! APPARENTLY SINCE SHE WAS ABLE TO TAKE DOWN TWO OF THE STRONGEST BOSS MONSTERS HERE, KING ASGORE HAS ASKED THAT WE BRING HER TO MEET HIM” 

“plus to join the guard shes gotta get his ok” Undyne got up, taking alphys hand as she blushed and walked towards to front door waving behind her “well see you punks tomorrow!” and left. 

Sans glanced at the couch you where on. He didn’t like that you where here, so close to his brother or himself. 

Papyrus walked past sans into the living room and kneeled down infront of the couch. Sans tensed up from him being so close to you. Papyrus brow bone furrowed as he looked down at you confused. 

“S-sans?” he whispered as sans came to see what it was. You had rolled over with your right skeletal arm hanging out from the blanket. Skeletal arm.. Skeletal. Arm. 

Sans sockets grew wide at this. You could regenerate limbs.. Black veins and forming muscle slowly started to appear faintly on top of the bone. It explained why he had reformed so quickly from partially dusting. But it didn’t explain how or what you where. 

Suddenly sans clenched his chest again, the tugging of his soul feeling like it was trying to escape his very being. Your brow furrowed again as you reached out, grabbing onto sans jacket. Before he could snatch your hand off you pulled him next to you and held his head tightly to your chest. 

Papyrus and sans both blushed at the sight, but papyrus giggled and sans was in shock. As much as he didn’t like you, your soft breasts against his skull felt pretty nice. 'Well.... Atleast there's one good thing about this..' He tried to push you away, which made you cling tighter than you already where, which was like you where holding on for dear life. 

“Well goodnight you too~” papyrus giggled and left sans stranded in your hold. ‘Thanks bro..thanks alot' he sighed finally giving up. He did notice that the tugging sensation had stopped, so at least one good thing came out of this weird situation. 

Sitting in silence for what felt like forever, the soft sound of your sleeping breaths and gentle thump of your heart made him start to doze off. As much as he fought it, hid exhaustion one. His lids finally closed falling asleep in your arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Opening your eyes you once again see the bright white ceilings, and florescent lights. ‘where the hell am i' 

Sitting up, the nurse with shimmering glasses walked into your room “morning sanity. Glad to see you’ve been doing well with a sleep schedule” she spoke. 

‘…s-sanity?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooah snuggle time with the person you dislike the most <3 at least we have squishy boobs to help the situation slightly!  
> How will things end up with asgore? Sans is now witnessing your dreams! Will he wake up in time to not be embarrassed for sleeping with the enemy! Find out next time on. Dragon. Ball. Z! 
> 
>  
> 
> I need to sleep


	9. Nightmare 2 /w. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i promised I'd get a chapter out by tonight! And its 430am and i did if lmao. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy<3

Standing from your bed, you stared at the nurse as she returned your silent harsh gaze. Sans felt an uneasy thing coming from this human, and not just because she was human. When she talked she felt detached from life almost, very professional like someone he knew in the city. 

‘Who the hell is this woman?’ 

In a split second sans could of sworn he saw the woman disappear and reappear only with blood oozing out of ting holes all over her body, her scalp hanging off her head, and limbs missing. Just as fast she seemed normal again. Sans assumed it was just a bad dream sanity was having, but he had the feeling it was more. 

“Come now sanity, you must eat breakfast” she turned walking into the hall “you have an appointment early today, so you must be quick”. You slowly followed her into the hall, keeping your head down. Walking through the hallways, it kept flashing to a dark scene, with blood splattered on the walls and a faint sound of screaming. Some lights broken which seemed to have bits of what looked like torn up human flesh hanging from the remaining glass of the broken bulds, and then back to the ‘normal' white bright hallway. 

Walking into the large eating area, there sat River and Grey at the table you usually sat at with them.

‘the one with black hair seems to look very human, but there is something… off about it. And the spikey guy really looks like a sharp monster, he seems deep in thought.' sans internally chuckled. 

They both gave you a warm smile as you sat with them,River on your right and Grey on your left. River patted your head, as you smirked at him and Grey scooted closer to you almost as if he was ready to defend you with his life as the nurse came back over. 

the nurse ignored Grey’s behavior and brought you your food. Looking down at it, it was just a nutritional bar, it was greyish with a tint of tan specks that looked like oats. It looked bland and hard as a rock. You put it in your mouth chewing through the rough parts as they scrapped up your mouth, it was exactly like chewing on stones. you where use to it though and didn’t mind. 

‘explains why she was able to eat papyrus cooking…’ 

“I cant believe you can actually eat that stuff”River watched you in horror as the sound of it crunching made him cringe. “you get use to it” you sigh, as Grey handed you a glass of water, grabbing it and downing it completely to get the left over chunks down. “sanity” grey spoke as you turned to him you froze as his thumb ran across your bottom lip and whipped some crumbs away from the side of your mouth. He had that same dead look on his face You always had. Your cheeks flushed a slight pink but your face showed only that and nothing more. 

‘Well… this is like a weird dull romantic movie moment…between to dead lifeless people..’ 

“You should try not to make such a mess when you eat…” he spoke bluntly. You two just stared at each other as River slung his arm around your shoulder laughing loudly “heh, yeah sis stop being such a slob” looking at him with the same expression, you where not amused. Grey went back to his food. “Anyways what do they have you goin through today?” River poked at his food infront of him, “you know they never tell me brother.” 

‘so she has siblings..scary’ 

“its been 17 years, and nothing has ever changed so why always ask” “well maybe since y're getting older I assumed they’d start to tell you something” River sighed, noticing the nurse walking over he unwraps his arm from around you. 

“time to go santiy” the nurse walks up to your side, you look up and nod. Standing up you look back at River and Grey and wave goodbye. River smiled as he waved and Grey just nodded in return with a more irritated stone dead look on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright now just step through here and stand in the middle of the room please.” The nurse opened a huge thick metal door into a semi large empty room. One of the walls was covered in a dark glass, you knew it was see through and people where watching you, even though you couldn’t see them. You felt their eyes on you.

The room was completely bright and florescent like the rest of the place. And in the middle where you stood there was a black line around you on the ground. 

A familiar voice sounds over the intercom in the room, it was the male scientist from all the experiments you go through daily. He was always there, and always watching. The door slams shut, hearing it lock you look up to the glass in front of you. 

“now sanity, you must restrain your magic from over coming before the test is over. This is another endurance test.” It clicked off. 

‘E…endurance test’ 

You sigh closing your eyes, concentrating on keeping your magic down. When your life is in danger it tends to flare up uncomfortably, and this was supposed to help you control that. 

You could hear what sounded like gas leaking out of a pipe, and the smell surrounded you quickly.   
The room started to get hot, and with a small click noise flames had risen from the floor around you, kissing harshly against your skin. They where too close, you smelled your hair burning, and your flesh began to become red, to a char like black. Your organs felt like they where cooking inside your body and you kept your eyes close in fear of them melting out of your skull. Skin starting to liquefy, and drip off of your muscles in clumps. You couldn’t breath, your cooking flesh filled your nose, and you could feel your skin dripping and melting over itself and then hitting the floor with a disturbing squish sound. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

*real life- dream end* 

Sans eyes burst open panting heavily. ‘W..what the actual fuck?!’ His magic is flaring out of his body, his eye glowing cyan and yellow. He was gripping onto something tightly, and something was holding him just as close. His head was resting somewhere quiet enjoyable. ‘W..where..?’ and then he remembered falling asleep in your arms. Looking up at your face, you where still alseep, still living in the nightmare. Black tears running down your face onto the couch pillow as your hands held him close.

‘This kids got some really weird dreams…’ he sighed. ‘I thought my nightmares where bad' but the same feeling again hit him that it wasn’t just a dream or nightmare. Maybe a memory? Who knows, all he knows is that it was terrifying. He didn’t even have skin and to experience the feeling of it melting off his body made him tremble. But you, he looked at your sleeping form some more, unable to escape your hold, even though you where crying, you seemed so calm. And you didn’t scream or beg for your life like he wanted to. You just stood there… and took it… 

You didn’t lash out on the humans who did those things to you, which was impressive but didn’t sit right with him. He assumed You must be a trained dog to obey the humans if you can endure so much from them. Maybe those tests where incase she got caught and had to be tortured. But it was only a dream so who knows if what he saw was real or just a very realistic detailed dream that your subconscious created from your fear of scientists.

There was others like you in your dream too, which he thought could have been siblings, or imaginary friends her subconscious makes up in her nightmares to feel more safe. Or memories of people you once cared for. 

That grey guy was definitely a monster, and river could have been a mage, it wouldn’t seem unlikely someone like her would know such people if she was just a lacky for the humans. But everyone who escorted you was a human but all looked and acted like doctors or scientists, and sans had a feeling the person who established the ‘appointment’ as they called it was human as well. he stared at your soul, through your chest, face still shoved in your breasts. 

The outline looked like it was twisting and warping into odd shapes, transparent waves of magic distorting it. He was in a trance watching your souls outline. Even though it didn’t show its true form, the outline was a sight in itself as well. It began to stop as he noticed your grip loosen, and he was let go basically, your arm was still around him but only with the dead weight of sleep. 

Sans slipped out from next to you, making sure not to wake you not knowing if you would register it as the dream or real life. He teleported up to his room. He laid on his bed but couldn’t sleep, everytime he closed his eyes he felt like his ‘false' skin was melting, and his soul would begin to tug again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy people are enjoying this as much as im enjoying writing it<3   
> I aim to please~   
> If you want sooner updates let me know and i can make them happen around my work schedule~  
> Im a tattoo artist and regular artist so if you want to see some of my work   
> Ig- gabbymillertattoos  
> Devianart- badbatter666
> 
> Next chapter will be an Alphys pov~   
> And we meet the king.   
> This can go one of two ways,   
> A. Hes an asshole   
> B. Hes slightly less of an asshole   
> Lemme know which one you think we should do lmao 
> 
> Goodnight~


	10. Alphys pov/ meeting the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have this earge to write at late hours in the night~  
> Plus i really liked doing the small poll at the end! I might do it for every chapter to see how you all want the story to go~  
> It can go many ways so i think it would be cool to get others imput on it  
> Plus this ones longer than the rest, im trying to put more detail into things and draw them out more so hopefully that is a plus as well

It was early morning, beams of light slipping through the blinds of the windows in the lab. I had to get to work early, and see if I could find any information about 'unnatural' souls like the one that girl sanity possessed before she was off to meet the king later today. I don’t want the royal family to be harmed or injured in anyway, even though she did save the skele brothers lives. But maybe she just didn’t believe in unnecessary deaths, and only had plans to hurt those of higher ranking. With a soul like hers… who knows what shes capable of. 

The image of her soul haunted my mind all night, the way it oozed disgustingly, and its melded together form, like someone shoved a human soul right through a monster one.. But that was completely unethical. 

Monsters and humans have created children before, and they all possessed monster shaped souls, but had colors of their traits like human souls did. And most where not able to change forms so drastically like she had. Like she had completely turned into a monster from a human on spot. The thought making me tremble slightly. 

I needed to go to the other doctor I worked with who may know more about souls than me. His name was doctor gaster, he had taught me most of what I already know but I know he is also pretty secretive when it comes to some of his… experiments he has done before. Maybe he has done horrible things, or maybe he just has kept them secret in regards to the royal family, he was pretty close with the king. Either way, he will be the one to have my answers. 

Knocking at his office door, it was silent. He must of worked late like usual and is just late I shrugged. Trying the door knob I found it to be unlocked, I'm sure he wouldn’t mind me looking for research in his office once I’ve told him about my concerns of sanity. Flipping on the lights the room lit up brightly. It was mostly plain white walls and tiled floor like the rest of the building, only with a large wooden desk in the middle with a black rug underneath. Papers sprawled out everywhere on top of the desk and some that have fallen to the floor. There where 3 huge bookshelves on every wall of the room, and a few file cabinets. One bookshelf, on the right wall, had a label at the top that says ‘souls' in big bold letters. 

Walking up to the towering packed tight bookshelf, I started to read titles of where would be best to look first. Human souls, determination, mages, monster souls, soul meanings, I pulled out that one in hopes there was some sort of meaning to the oozing black and possibly the colorful glow that surrounded the soul itself. 

I pulled out two more books, soul abnormalities, and human/monster souls. Disappointed that I couldn’t find more than three books that may or may not have what I am looking for, it would have to do before I speak to the doctor myself. 

There where two black chairs in front of the desk with a coffee table in between them. Placing the books on the table I sat down and began to flip through the pages of the first book, soul meanings. This was mostly based on human souls, being so that their color traits would define how they are as a person. Sanity had blue, which meant integrity, but it was really more of an aqua, which meant patience. She also had purple, perseverance, and an overwhelming amount of red, determination. 

But the main color on her actual soul was black, which meant hatred. I shivered thinking of how one person could hate so passionately, that it would consume their very soul. Mixed with the elements of determination and perseverance could be the reason she was able to take down Undyne and sans. But I was still confused with she had no reason to hate either of them, unless she really hated monsters. But then why would she spare them? Or maybe sans was right and she is a spy from a human terrorist group and they brainwashed her to only kill the royal family? But she did seem to freak out when she learned that I am a scientist and tried to leave the city, not even trying to go after them. So many possibilities that just all didn’t seem right.. 

Moving onto the next book, soul abnormalities, I found basically nothing on how her exact soul was. Some souls would be cracked or shattered, but never looked like a fuzed together soul. Finishing the book a slip of paper slid out of the back and onto ground. I picked it up and examined it. 

‘souls are tricky, and very unique things. 

But never in my many years of being alive have I seen such an amazing product of a soul before. 

Humans have went far beyond what I was willing to do to create such a unique experiment. 

A dangerous weapon that I hope one day I will be able to recreate, or study apon. 

The king turned to humans, funding such a heinous thing to be done, in hopes to have a perfect weapon for his people. 

Hopefully one day, I shall see her again.’ 

 

Finishing up the note, I heard the door click open, turning to see doctor gaster with his brow bone raised and his hands behind his back. Cracks adorn apon his face, one from the left eye socket up and the other the right socket down. Wearing his usual white lab coat over his slick black clothes. “Oh g-good morning d-doctor gaster” “good morning doctor alphys” his low voice and still gaze made me start to fidget in my seat slightly. “is there a reason you’re in my office this early today?” he asked. “w-well y-y-yes I actually-“ before I could finish he had walked over to me and noticed the book on my lap and the paper in my hand. “searching on information about souls? How interesting, is there a reason for this?”

He turned his gaze, walking swiftly along the floor to the other side of his desk, sitting in his black leather office chair. Leaning on his desk he waited for my reply, “y-yes well y-you see there is a new m-monster in the c-c-city I believe” “oh? Is there something off about their soul that has you so concerned to come into my office without permission and look through my studies?” he didn’t sound irritated or annoyed, but by the words he used made my face flush red with embarrassment. 

“I-i-I didn’t mean to intrude, but s-she has been able to t-take down both u-Undyne and s-sans. And she is t-to meet with the k-king pretty soon s-so I thought it would b-be in the best interest to m-make sure they’re safe” I tried to quickly explain. “s-she has a v-v-very odd soul. Unlike anything ive ever seen!” 

“Hmm. Well that is a pretty decent reason, caring for the safety of the royal family and all” he relaxed back into his chair as I too physically relaxed. “What exactly did her soul look like that has you so worried, maybe I can be more of a help than those old books you’re reading”

“W-well it didn’t look like a monster or human soul. If anything it looked like both fused together into one. It was black and looked like it was oozing like a thick liquid was surrounding it completely. And also had a weird colorful glow, red, purple and aqua to be precise” I didn’t even stutter while explaining, being so passionate as to find out what exactly her soul was. 

He was silent, and the air felt thick. I started to tremble slightly from the long silence that sat between us. And then finally he spoke, standing from his seat. 

“Doctor Alphys I very much appreciate your concern for the royal familys safety and coming to me with this information.” He began to walk towards his office door before stopping, “please do not talk to this matter to anyone else” and he left. He didn’t even awnser any of my questions!! Except for one, I knew that there was something very wrong with sanity.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*pov switch/sanity/you * 

Papyrus woke up early as usual for his very energetic self, showering and dressing rather quickly, he made his bed and put his pajamas back in their drawer of his dresser, which held many action figures ontop of it, and a few books. 

Walking out of his room and down the stairs, he noticed you alone on the couch and surprisingly your arm and leg fully healed. This made him happy seeing that you his friend and savior was fully restored to your natural form with all your limbs. But walking over to you, he noticed the claw marks on the couch Cushing and that you where slightly shaking with black tears rolling down your cheeks.. Hoping his brother was not the reason for this or that his brother was hurt he turned to go back upstairs to check on his older lazy brother. 

Cracking the door open slightly to his dark room, with the slight light from the hallway peaking in he could clearly see his brothers sleeping form on his bed. Sighing with relief he closed the door gently and headed back down to you. 

You must be having a nightmare, he assumed as he crouched down and gently whipped away some of the tears on your cheek. But in the process of touching you your eyes shot open and you grabbed him by the wrist firmly. Body stilling you looked at the now shocked skeleton next to you. 

“I-IM SORRY FRIEND. I DIDN’T MEAN TO WAKE YOU, BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE BEEN CRYING IN YOUR SLEEP” releasing his arm from your grasp you touched your cheek, finding your fingers to be wet with your black tears. Sighing you sat up and examined your surroundings. “W….where am i?”

 

“YOU’RE IN MY HOME FRINED! AFTER THE FIGHT YOU HAD WITH MY BROTHER AND SAVING OUR LIVES I DECIDED TO BRING YOU HERE TO REST! BEING THE AMAZING FRIEND THAT I AM, I WOULD NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE FAR FROM HELP NYEH HEH HEH” he stated proudly. “F..fight?” your face grew pale as memories from last night flooded your head. 

“ARE YOU OK SANITY?” you looked over to him with wide eyes, he.. He had seen you at your worst, well semi worst, almost killing his brother and he was next to you calling you his friend. ‘What…what a strange soul..' “UM” papyrus sounded a bit nervous clearing his non existent throat as you came back to reality. He had a orange tint on his cheeks and your hand was caressing the side of his skull. 

Quickly pulling away your hand you blushed slightly, embarrassed and confused of what you where just doing. 

“S-sorry, I got lost in my thoughts..” you gazed at him shyly. His cheeks still tinted a faint orange “NO WORRIES SANITY. I KNOW NO FEMALE CAN RESIST MY AMAZING GOOD LOOKS, AND KEEP THEIR HANDS TO THEMSELVES. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TOUCH ME ANYTIME!” 

You raised your eyebrow and started giggling slightly. Something about his large ego made you feel giddy for some reason. 

He stood up quickly “NOW THEN SINCE YOU ARE A GUEST IN MY MAGNIFICENT HOME, I SHALL PREPARE YOU A GREAT MEAL AS AMAZING AS MYSELF! NYEH HEH HEH! I HAVE LEFT SOME CLOTHES THAT I THOUGH WOULD FIT YOU RATHER NICELY AT THE END OF THE COUCH ON THE COFFEE TABLE. THE BATHROOM IS OVER THERE, I SHALL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE FOOD IS DONE” and he turned and walked into the kitchen. Hearing the sound of the flames of the stove turn on you flinch slightly. 

You got off the couch, noticing your hoodies right arm sleeve to be missing and the hoodie itself to have stains of your blood on it. Your leggings as well, the right pant leg completely gone, but they where black so you couldn’t really notice the blood stains on them. 

Looking at the clothes that papyrus had left for you, it was a pair of black shorts that looked like they would come down to your mid thigh, and a tight looking sweater. Picking up the sweater you couldn’t believe this was papyrus or sans. It looked like it would hug your body tightly and you where smaller than both brothers. But you shrugged and guessed it was better than bloody clothing. 

You started to slip your hoodie over your head, which you where naked under except the white sports bra you wore. “SANITY DO YO-“ papyrus froze sticking his head out of the kitchen to ask you what kind of noodles you like, Angel hair or regular spaghetti noodles, a dark orange covered his skull seeing your bare back. 

Your skin looked so smooth, but had what looked like surgical scars going down your spine , on you’re hips and sides. Pulling the hoodie all the way off you looked behind yourself and stared him directly in the eyes “yes?” snapping the observing Skelton out of his trance he quickly retreated back into the kitchen “N-NOTHING! NO PROBLEMS HERE. NOPE. EVERYTHINGS FINE!” he sounded panicked but you shrugged it off and continued to strip your leggings off. Taking the new clothes you walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. Washing the black tears and dried up blood from your body. 

Getting dressed was a little difficult from how tight they where, but they defiently showed your curved figure nicely to a perverted mans point of view. Walking out you noticed the old clothes where gone from where you left them on the couch, guessing papyrus must of disposed of them you walked into the kitchen as a delightful smell intruded your nostrils. 

The kitchen was rather large, papyrus was by the stove with many pots and pans on it. Obviously where the smell was coming from. To the side of there was a table and 4 chairs around it. Taking a seat in the one facing the wall away from papyrus he noticed your presence. “P-PERFECT TIMING SANITY! I HAD JUST GOTTEN DONE PREPARING BREAKFAST!” he gleamed turning off the stove and making a rather large plate of food . smaller than the other two he then made, he brought them to the table and set the large portion infront of you, one to the seat next to you, and one across. 

“SANS!” he almost screamed, then taking the seat next to you. Once again he watched as you picked up your fork, eagerly awaiting your response to his cooking. You began to shovel it into your mouth, bite after bite. You glanced at papyrus slightly, you thought you saw his eye lights shaped as hearts, but taking a double take, they where stars. He was so mesmerized by the way you consumed his food, mouth to full to even speak words. Feeling proud of himself he also began to eat. 

Sans suddenly appeared in front of you, in the seat across from where you sat. Stopping halfway from shoveling another bite into your mouth you locked eyes with him. 

There was silence, you slowly continued to raise the fork filled with saucy pasta into your mouth, slowly shoving it in with noodles hanging down to your chin. Each bite was at a snails pace not breaking eye contact with the skeleton infront of you. You didn’t want to startle him from after what you did the night before. 

Sans looked at you like you where crazy, but then started to slightly chuckle from how absurd you looked with your mouth over flowing with food. You relaxed a bit going back to eating as he too started to eat.  


Papyrus and sans held small conversations, which you just nodded to as a response from having a stuffed mouth the whole time. 

Once done, you swallowed the last bit and sighed content with the large meal you had just devoured. “Must of been real hungry to eat your own weight in food kid” sans spoke as you just shrugged. You where always forced to eat whatever and how much was put infront of you so you became accustomed to eating any amount of food. 

“When you have such delicious food infront of you, its better to not let it go to waste”. Papyrus looked absolutely ecstatic at your words. “Yeah, paps cookin is the best” sans smiled at his brother who looked like he was about to scream with happiness but just smiled and ate his food in a proud stance. 

“paps, are those yah clothes from when you where a baby bones?” sans noticed your change in clothes, feeling weird about them being papyrus. “WHY YES BROTHER! I THINK SHE LOOKS QUIET NICE IN THEM, AND THE OTHERS WHERE TERRIBLY DIRTY” sans hummed in response. 

“OH SANITY” you turned to papyrus who caught your attention, only to be shocked by his thumb grazing lightly along the side of your mouth, scoping away some sauce that had built up from your hectic eating. Your cheeks flushed a slight pink as you looked at him wide eyed. Sans felt like he wanted to gag. 

‘Why can't people just hand you a napkin' you and sans both thought. Your gaze snapped to his and you had a weird feeling. Like he heard what you thought and vice versa. 

Sans also noticed this and decided to leave it like you did. “Well I gotta head off to work.” Sans stood up putting his plate in the sink. “Ill see yah when ya get back from the king paps” he said walking out the kitchen. “OK BROTHER! I SHALL SEE YOU THEN!” and as soon as he was gone, Undyne was walking in. 

“Hey! Nice new clothes you got there punk!” She wasn’t in her normal body armor, just a black tank top and tight caky shorts similar to your black ones. She patted you on the back and you nodded to her agreeing that the new clothes you had, where in fact nice. “Did you pick this out for her papyrus?” She looked over to papyrus who was now quickly washing the dishes in the sink. Looking back at Undyne he spoke, “WHY YES! THEY’RE SOME OF MY OLD CLOTHES FROM WHEN I WAS SMALL! A GOOD HOST NEVER LETS THEIR GUEST GO UNCLOTHED NYEH HEH HEH!” 

“good goin papyrus! Making your lady look all sexy in tight clothing for you to show her off in huh” Undyne cooed over to papyrus, nudging him in his side. Papyrus deadpanned, dropping the plate into the sink. “S-SEX-SEXY?” he stuttered nervously still trying to grasp what she just said. “U-UNDYNE SANITY IS MY FRIEND! SHE IS NOT M-MY L-L-LADY! SIMPLY MY FRIEND!” he looked over to her nervously as she started laughing loudly “im only messin with yah pap. Oh gosh your face is so orange right now you could be an orange!” she slapped her knee and whipped a small tear from her eye. 

Papyrus exhaled sharply through his nasal, “anyways you guys ready to go” papyrus and you nodded as you all walked out of the skeletons house and in to the city streets. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the entrance of the large castle you felt nervous, starting to regret coming here cause you already fought two people and won. Almost loosing yourself again and scaring everyone around you. 

Well mostly everyone, papyrus snaked his hand around yours as you looked up at him, “ITS OK SANITY! THE KING AND QUEEN ARE VERY NICE MONSTERS! AND YOU ARE ALMOST AS GREAT AS MYSELF SO IM SURE THEY WILL LOVE YOU!” he smiled down at you. Sighing you nodded at him. “PLUS MY AMAZING SELF WILL BE WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME!” you smiled, slightly tightening your grip on his hand. Atleast you had a rock other than your magic to sooth you incase things got…. Hectic. 

For some reason papyrus presence kept you and your magic calm. His innocent nature and… whats the word.. Oh kindness… had a very strong effect on you for whatever reason that was. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the castle, the hallways had huge ceilings and there where golden flowers adorn everywhere. Purple and blue drapes hung over glass pained windows that had strange designs on them that you saw on flags around the city. Gold and white walls, with pristine marble floors, huge purple rugs that stretched through each room. Walking on the cold tile to soft carpet over and over did not help your nerves. Calming when your feet sunk into the soft cushion of the rugs, and then tensing up slightly from the chill of the marble you all came to a set of huge golden doors. 

A fully armored guard stood infront of the door, you couldn’t identify him as anything but that since he wore a helmet. “good morning captin. Is this the monster the king has asked you to bring?” they gestured towards you while facing her. “Yup, in the flesh” “alright then, the king is through here then” stepping out of the way, he pushed the right large door open for you all to enter. 

Entering the room, it was absolutely too much to almost take in. Larger than the other rooms, there where two large thrones at the end, which sat a goat monster in very beautiful clothing, and a purple cloak. A large gold crown sat apon his head. “Hello Undyne, papyrus, and newcomer” his voice was low, but soft. “YOUR MAJESTY” papyrus bowed, as well as Undyne. You just stared at him. ‘w…why does he seem so familiar..’ You pondered searching his form for the answer. 

His firm gaze found yours. “miss… have we met before” you tensed up as you shrugged slightly. A hearty deep chuckly came from him as he stood from his throne, he was about a head taller than papyrus. But height never intimidated you. “No need to be alarmed. You just seem oddly familiar. I cant put my thumb on it but I believe we have met before.” You shrugged again. “I’ve met many people sir” you spoke lowly. “as have I miss, but sometimes certain faces stay with you always” clenching your teeth together you nodded in understanding. You had certain faces in your mind you’d never forget. 

“Anyways I’ve asked you to come here today, because you have apparently taken down two of the most fierce boss monsters in my kingdom” nodding for him to get to his real point. “you may have spared both, but I must know why you have come here” his tone grew harsher at the end, now standing infront of you. 

“im just finding a place and will to live sir” GOD WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT, your face and palm are in a romantic relationship now with 3 kids, face stays at home while palm is always at work but they always end up coming together at some point in the day. 

Your hand slid down your face composing yourself, “im just trying to find a new home” 

“I see, did you have problems at your last one” you nodded. “And where exactly was that?” he probed more and more at you. But you where hesitant to say, before you could open your mouth the doors behind you swung open as you all looked back, your eyes grew wide and you froze in place. 

It was doctor gaster bent down holding his knees in the doorway panting heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duun duuun DUUUUUNN. *dramatic music* 
> 
> So im just gonna say this now, i love all 3 skeletons. Gaster, sans, and papyrus. I was gonna make gaster/reader and thing but Idk if it would be TOO much~ 
> 
> So heres this chapters poll 
> 
> A. Gaster loves you  
> B.platonic  
> C.creepy obsessed scientist  
> D.slightly less obsessed scientist  
> E.we kill him 
> 
> Let me know what you think should happen, pluuuuus let me know if the storys goin ok. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support from the people who kudos,comment, and bookmark. You guys are the real mvp and i have an undying love for you all <3  
> *kisses*


	11. Protector papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the vote that won was B. Platontic!   
> C was 2nd and A 3rd.   
> Now honestly gasters a scientist and no scientist can pass up experimenting on something as unnatural as sanity~ BUT i will make him less as creepy about it and more, caring for others lives. 
> 
> Next chapter will be angsty and prob long af. I decided to cut it from this one for suspense purposes~

Sans was sitting at his hot cat stand, serving passing monsters now and then but mostly relaxing in his seat. He usually napped when it was slow, but he had hardly slept last night, and he still couldn’t sleep to even just take a nap. Everytime he would close his sockets he would remember seeing the flesh before him dripping away, the feeling of his eyes melting, how the flames burned at his lungs. Even though he didn’t have these qualities as a skeleton, they felt so real. Like it was personally happening to him. 

Trying to think of anything else he felt his soul begin to tug slightly. He wasn’t soul bonded but his soul would always randomly start to tight and uncomfortable. He was able to ignore it till it felt like his soul was about to snap in half and he was launched forwards clenching his chest. ‘What the literal fuck..’ he panted trying to compose himself. Starting to worry he looked in the direction of the castle, and the tugging pulled more. No alarms where going off, and everyone seemed calm, but he didn’t feel right when thinking of you being at the castle. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gaster stood up straight composing himself into his normal professional stance, his hands behind his back he bowed slightly “sorry to interrupt your majesty” “no problem at all doctor, I was just getting to know a new member of our city” the tall king faced the gaster while gesturing to you. 

You started to back away from all of them slowly, staring at him. You couldn’t remember him, but something about him made your soul start to cringe and your magic trying to escape. He looked from the king to you, his eye sockets growing wide. Shit, you may of not remembered him, but he knew who you where. 

With a worried look on your face you looked to him to papyrus and back to him. Fist forming in your hands, trying to hold down your magic from exposing you to the king more than you already have, you just decided to keep your distance and try to get out of this situation as soon as possible. 

“I see” gaster spoke looking back at the king as he started to walk forward to them through the long room. With every step he took forward, you took back until your back was against a wall, far away from them to hardly hear what they could be saying. “May I have a quick word with you sir?” “surely it can wait until im done here doctor.” He waved gaster off as he turned to where you once where, shocked you where no longer there. Scoping around the room he noticed you against the rooms wall, slowly moving it to the closets door. 

“SANTIY?!” papyrus noticed you as well with a questioning look on his face. You stopped at his words and looked at him with fear in your eyes. Gaster smiled at hearing your name and your fist clenched harder, almost hard enough to draw blood. “I..i was just gonna g-get some fresh air!” you stumbled on your words, nervous of the man that stood with your friends and the king. “WELL IM GLAD TO HAVE CAUGHT YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME! NYEH HEHEH” he walked over to you quickly, you relaxed a bit. “BUT ITS RUDE TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE, ESPECIALLY TO ROYALTY” he grabbed your hand and started to drag you back to them. Your magic ran up papyrus arm as he looked back at you confused, faint sight of tears in your eyes he clenched your hand harder as you finally arrived over to everyone else. 

“Um miss. What are you doing to papyrus?” raising his eyebrow, the king didnt fully understand what is happening all of a sudden. “sorry king asgore, that’s her magic. She probably just scared of the doctor here” undyne spoke, gesturing to gaster. “Why would she be scared of him?” still confused he looked to gaster. “HES A SCIENTIST” your grip on his hand couldn’t get any harder. “AND SANITY IS AFRAID OF THEM!” “oh. I see” asgore turned to you, “why are you afraid of the doctor here?” you looked to him with pleading eyes to just drop it. But his firm gaze told you he wouldn’t. Sighing you stared at the ground hiding your face “i… I cant tell you why..” “I see…” 

“sir” gaster spoke up and you drew closer to papyrus, “I have actually came here to discuss the matter of sanity staying here”. Asgore was surprised, this was most definitely as very weird series of events while meeting this human like mosnter. “Well” he faced gaster, “lets here is then”. 

“Sanity is-“ black tar was slapped across his mouth as him and asgore turned to you shocked. You where trembling, your feet where covered in black and your hands too. Horns only 2inchs out, “I am… an abomination and not excepted by humans! Humans are cruel and unjust! They go beyond the laws of nature and brutally tourture those who are different! I will let noone speak of me, for me while I am present” your eyes had black around the color as your brows furrowed staring at the king. He didn’t know what to say, he needed more time to figure it out before making a pure decision. 

“May I leave now…” demanding more than asking he nodded in response. Not letting go of papryus hand, the only thing helping you not lose full control, you basically dragged him out of the room. Undyne then followed telling the king she would see him later. 

The black tar on gasters face fell to the ground as you left, him whipping the rest off with his sleeve before it completely disappeared. “She is an experiment” gaster finally breathed out to the king. Asgore simply raised his brow in return “do you remember… the ‘safety' series you funded years ago” he made a hand gesture to emphasize the ‘safety’. Asgore thought for a moment before he froze solid. His eyes wide staring directly at gaster. “That was her…” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storming out of the castle quickly, papyrus kept asking what was wrong and why you are dragging him. Finally stopping a decent way from the caste you sighed. 

“Whats the matter punk? Did the doctor really freak you out that bad?” Undyne questioned as you still trembled. “I…I need to go somewhere far away from the city…” “what? Why?” “ m..my magic will release once I let go of papyrus.. And I cant tell what its going to do” you stared at the ground. “I see.. Well papyrus and I can escort you to somewhere safe!” “YES! WE SHALL MAKE SURE YOU ARE OK WHILE YOU WORK THROUGH YOUR PROBLEMS! THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR!” they both stated proudly as a small smile found its way onto your terrified face. 

Walking with them through the streets, making your way to the east entrance of the city again, you all run into sans. He tenses seeing your magic still swirling around his brothers arm, and you to holding hands. “OH HELLO BROTHER! HOW WAS WORK?” papyrus didn’t mind holding your hand really, it made his soul feel warm and relaxed. “it was work.” Sans shrugged “is everything ok?” his soul knowing everything was not ok as it felt like it was once again going to rip out of his chest. 

“YES OFCOURSE! WHILE MEETING WITH THE KING DOCTOR GASTER DECIDED TO COME BY AS WELL! AND SANITY GOT SCARED, LUCKILY I WAS THERE TO CALM HER WITH MY AMAZING PRESENCE, AND MY GREAT HAND HELPED HER KEEP HER MAGIC FROM COMING OUT! BUT NOW WE MUST TAKE HER SOMEWHERE SAFE SO THAT IT CAN RELEASE!” papyrus explained proudly, like he was your knight in shining armor. “Well mind if I tag along” sans did not like the fact his younger brother was going out of the city with a potential threat. “OFCOURSE! MORE THE MEIER!” papyrus smiled as you all plus sans started on again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King asgore and gaster sat in asgore private office. It was as elegant as the rest of the rest of the castle, but had a more homely feel to it. Sipping on his tea, asgore spoke “so more of my past mistakes have come back to haunt me huh” gaster nodded “it seems so, but this could be a very good opportunity to fix your wrong doings.” Asgore sighed, placing him cup on his desk “yes but I just cant simply let her stay in the city. I don’t believe shes ever been in public or even out of that lab.” “yes.. It is strange that she is here and not there. But I would like to take the responsibility of watching over her while she is here. Until she is either able to live up to her potential, or until the humans decided to come and receive her.” 

“I expected you would once I realised the full situation. But I will not allow for them to take her again gaster. No being deserves to live like how they all did…” sighing again “we shall see what She would like to do. If she wants to stay with you, then she shall. But” gaster raised his brow in question. “ I want her to be able to finally make her own path and decisions in this life. She might respond badly to being taken under like she once was.   
Undyne infromed me she wanted to work as a guard, and if that’s what she wishes to do. I shall allow it under her supervision.” “I see. You seem very passionate about giving her the freedom she desires.” Gaster rose from his seat placing his empty cup down on the wood desk. “Just as passionate as you where to get your hands on her” asgore retorted, “freedom should be a given right, not a desire, I hope that you do not fall as that human did..” “if anything sir, she is like a daughter to me.” Turning to the doorway out gaster bowed before walking out. 

“that is exactly what that human also said.” Asgore said too late for gaster to hear. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in an open field in the woods, far from the cit you relaxed. The grass felt cool and wet underneath your feet. The wind blowing slightly through the bright green leaves of the trees surrounding the area. You look up at the tall skeleton who smiled at you, “its gonna be a little harsh when it all comes out.. And I might try to leave. I get a little…. Different when it all kinda flows out.. But I assure you wont be hurt “ “NO WORRIES SANTIY! I SHALL DO MY BEST TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND CONTAINED!” you nodded smiling. 

Sans and undyne stood a bit away from you two, waiting to see what exactly was going to happen. “She better not hurt my bro” sans spat as he irritably watched. “Oh hush bone head. I personally ship them” she laughed as sans gave her a death glare, turning back “yeah. Not gonna happen.” “jealous maybe?” she nudged the short skeleton, cheeks puffing up from trying not to snicker. “Pfft, yeah no.” He scoffed crossing his arms. 

Taking a deep breath, you unleashed your hand from papyrus as the black smoke of your magic erupted out of your body. The force from it making papyrus take a step back and the others braced themselves. Sans soul escaped from his being , but he was quick to catch it. Staring at his soul, the black swirls began to wrap and tug towards you. He assumed it was your magic trying to return to you.

 

Thick black vapor puffed out into the air, obscuring everyones view. As the air began to clear, you started laughing out, your legs up to your knees covered in black, and your horns fully extended. 

“S-SANITY?” papyrus stuttered, unsure of why you where laughing, and your form being different. You turned to papyrus as your laughter turned to a slight giggle. “oh papyrus, you’re so silly~ my name is-“ 

“insanity..” a deep voice came from the opposite side of the clearing from undyne and sans. 

“Gaster? Why are you here?” sans spoke, confused as to why he is here. “Her name is insanity 001 aka ‘sanity'. Ive come to take her back with me” he spoke sounding confident that he would be able to take you back with him. You giggled at his words “you’re so funny d o c t o r “ as you swirled around papyrus, peaking from behind him. “to think I would go with you” your magic swirled the sky around him, waiting to consume him any minute. 

“Do you remember me insanity?” “nope!” you chirped wrapping your arms around the lanky skeleton infront of you. “we met when you where very young” you clicked your tounge as you leaned back on your heals hanging off papyrus, “hmmmm a possible buyer I assume?” he shook his head no “I see. Well do not fret sir, I will not kill you today” giggling your magic disappearing from around him. 

“well thank you for that but I need for you to come with me. I’ve made an arrangement with the king to keep you safe” he stepped forward as you sprung to your feet stopping him with your hand. “But I already have a protector! So you will not be needed” he raised his brow as you twirled around, standing on your toes wrapping your arms around papyrus as a faint orange tinted his cheeks. “Papyrus here is my savior! Here to save me from the darkness that consumes me!” stating dramatically. 

“Come now insanity. You’re not stable, and could possibly hurt the monsters here. You need to come with me n o w” his voice sounded like a father trying to reprimand his child. before you could speak, long arms wrapped around you tightly, looking up papyrus was staring at gaster with a harsh gaze. “SHE SAID SHE WOULD NOT LIKE TO GO WITH YOU. SO PLEASE LEAVE NOW DOCTOR” 

Raising his hand, gasters magic started to sizzle like static in the air, “I will not allow for her to be taken from me again..”. Papyrus magic instantly rushed out of his body, his eye lights gone except for the bright orange moving like flames out of his right eye socket. Releasing you from him, he stood infront of you, a bone sword in hand. “This doesn’t look good sans…” undyne spoke with a hint of nervousness in her voice. But got no reply, turning to him she noticed that his eye lights where gone and his smile was tight. He was too over whelmed with the feelings he felt from your magic in his soul to concentrate on anything else. He felt tense, relaxed, but also furious. His own magic feeling like it was about to attack gaster immediately if he took one more step. 

“papyrus I do not wish to fight with yo-“ cut off darkness surrounded him as you appeared infront of him. “That’s very wise, d o c t o r” getting close to him you stared up at his face before realizing something. You HAVE met this man before… and the king. You clenched your fist tightly, black tar bubbling on the ground around you two. Sans stepped forward, almost as if against his will like he was about to rip gasters head off and dust him right there on spot. 

Raising your fist, you get caught off guard by being picked up off the ground and torn away from the doctor, stuck in the memories of your mind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Im so happy with how many people voted and we are deff gonna do it every chapter!   
> Not all votes start to truly show until a chapter to too when they really apply to the setting~ next chapter will be FLASH BACK TO THE PAST!   
> We will see how sanity knows both the king and gaster~ 
> 
> So this chapters poll: 
> 
> After the flashback scene, you start to mentally break down (obviously) , who will console you and how? 
> 
> A. Sans (fluff)   
> B. Sans (harsh)  
> C. Papyrus (fluff)  
> D.undyne (friend fluff)   
> E. Undyne (harsh)   
> F. Gaster
> 
> Who will be there in your time of need, you decided!


	12. Hurt and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ C. Defiently won~~   
> But D was in 2nd by one vote so i tried to work around both!~~~

Sitting in a metal chair infront of a desk which your arms where strapped down to, you stared at the black glass infront of you. Kicking your feet back and forth, too short to reach the ground you waited for the doctor to come back. He said that you might have a new family to support you! This made a smile plastered on your face the entire time. You didn’t like it here very much and you knew there had to be more to this world than just blank white walls and tiled floors. You wondered what it looked like outside of the walls, and you couldn’t wait to see it.

Finally the doctor arrived, a rather lanky man with slicked back black hair and piercing black eyes that always seemed soft when gazing at you. Like you where his most prized possession. Following behind him was three monsters, two of them looking like goats that you had read about with the nice lady nurse, and the other wore a lab coat like the doctor but had a more skeleton-like look to him with cracks on his face. 

“This here is experiment Insantiy001, first success in the splicing and fuzing of human and monster souls” the doctor gestured over to you as the groups eyes followed. “Hello!” you chirped with a big smile on your face, trying to wave but was reminded that your arms where cuffed to the desk you sat at by the wrist. Hopefully that didn’t make you seem impolite you worried. They looked so fancy! 

The taller goat monster and the skeleton waved, while the shorter one smiled and replied “hello my child”. You could tell the tall goat and skeleton where males by how they looked, and the short goat was a female, like you! Her voice was soft like silk, and laced with kindness. Not even the friendly nurse lady had made you feel the way this monster did. It made your soul swell with want and love. 

“Her funding is now currently up for bid. The American human government is currently funding many of our experiments here, but they’re hesitant to fund any including monsters involved without your consent.” The doctor informed them as they now turned to face him. You frowned at this, hearing humans where hesitant about accepting you and letting you live. 

“what is her current condition” the skeleton man asked, his voice was deep but soft, as he turned to face you again as you smiled wide. “Well she is currently unstable, but she is young, 6 years old to be exact. But with current endurance and stability tests we have been doing on her she should soon have her magic under control and be released.” The skeleton hummed in response as he walked over to you. 

Looking your small frame over, you didn’t look anything like a human. Your magic was fully released and your [e/c] sparkled next to the black that surrounded where the white should be. “How are you today insanity?” “im as good as I can be! They didn’t have to run any tests on me today since you’re here so im very happy!” you struggled a little showing your excitement cause of your lack of using hand gestures. 

“Are you all going to be helping me survive!?” you asked loudly so they could all hear, as they chuckled and smiled back at you the doctor spoke “ hopefully dearest. The king and queen still need time to discuss this matter, and doctor gaster here will be joining in a few of your upcoming tests for the next couple days” you perked up at this looking at the skeleton, gaster. “oh really?! Maybe they wont be so scary if you’re there mister gaster!” he smiled as he placed his hand on your shoulder “im glad to be of assistance. Im sure we can get through it together” 

With that being the last words spoke to you, the doctor gestured everyone out of the room saying he would like to speak to the king privately. You waited with a smile on your face for the nurse lady to come and get you. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus held you in his arms as he ran into the thickness of the woods. Undyne had followed yelling after him as sans stayed with gaster, slightly in shock from the images he was seeing. 

“you’re connected with her” gaster spoke as the wind blew harshly through the trees. Sans eye lights stared at gasters. “she saved my life” sans said in a muted tone. Against what he already knew about gaster, the magic in his soul made had him weary of the doctor. Gaster hummed in response as he started to walk across the open field to where papyrus and undyne ran off with you, but sans blocked his way. “I don’t think so pal. I may not care much for the girl, but my brother does. And if you try to threaten him again well. You’re gonna have a. Bad. Time. “ 

“You do know her being with your brother is dangerous” gaster stated matter-o-factly, but sans just shrugged. “don’t know why she'd kill him if she already saved him”. “Saved him?” gaster sounded dumbfounded. “Yup. Also why I got these irritating black marks on my soul. Luckily pap didn’t have to be saved that way.” Gaster hummed again in deep thought. He thought that since you where out of the lab, you must of escaped and through that became very hostile. But it seems his hypothesis was wrong. 

“Those black marks are a discussion for another time. But I must insist that you let me go to them” sans shoved his hands in his pockets, “noope” 

Papyrus finally came to a stop, placing you down to your feet. He sighed relieved he was able to get you away from gaster and help keep you safe like he said he would! He is the most amazing friend, but you where not able to comprehend what was happening around you. Stuck in your memories from the past that flooded your head. The grass underneath your feet shifting as you stepped away from papyrus, back hitting against the trunk of a tree as you slid down, holding onto your head. 

Undyne was panting, all her adrenaline wearing thin finally from all the excitement going on. “what the hell papyrus?! You could of atleast gave me a heads up! I almost lost you guys for a second” she scolded him but it instantly fell seeing the worry on his face. “IM SORRY UNDYNE, BUT SHE WAS ABOUT TO HURT THE DOCTOR AND THEN THE KING WOULD OF NEVER LET HER STAY!” he turned to your shaken form. “PLUS LOOK HOW SHOOK SHE IS. I BELIEVE YOU WOULD OF DONE THE SAME GIVEN THE POSITION” she sighed in defeat “yeah, your right bone head. I probably would have.” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sitting in a large metal chair, your arms and legs where bound to it as the doctor stood in front of you with a surgical mask covering his mouth as gaster sat in a chair observing the experiment. There was black boxes on your wrist and ankles aswell, which confused gaster as to what they do. 

“Now sanity, we have a guest today so be sure to do as I told you and keep it under control” the doctor spoke as you nodded in response. Closing your eyes you let out a breath slowly awaiting what was to come. 

Feeling a gloved hand caress the side of your face, a sharp burning pain struck the side of your neck. It was a scaple, digging its way across your flesh and muscle as you screamed out in pain. Your magic flared up only to receive a harsh electrical shock which you grit your teeth through and tried to reel your magic back down. 

Gaster stood from his chair as the doctor stopped, raising his hand at him. “she will be fine. Sanity sweetheart its almost over ok?” the doctor cooed. “O-ok..” you whimpered through your sobs. 

Continuing to slice through your neck, your screams turned to gargled noises from the blood bubbling around your airway. Gaster decided he has seen enough and pushed the doctor away from you. “this is absurd! She is only a child”. The doctor chuckled as he stood up straight, looking at your neck as gaster turned to you as well. His sockets grew wide, as your blood began forming new skin and muscle, as your breathing was labored but you where no longer gurgling. You sobbed quietly in the chair. 

“You must remember mr.gaster, she was made for this to happen.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black tears ran down your face as you recalled your moments of torment. Gaster may have stopped them one time, and you vaguely remember the other days you spent with him when he studied you privately, you still remained there in that hell until a few days ago. 

Undyne kneeled infront of you in the grass as she moved some of your hair away from your face. “hey now punk. Its ok. We are no longer around the creepy doctor gaster. Your safe” she cooed as you fell into yourself more. Her words didn’t register as you where stuck in your own mind. 

Papyrus sat next to you as he wrapped his long arm around you. “YEAH SANITY. WE ARE HERE FOR YOU AND WE WONT LET ANYONE OR THING HURT YOU NOW! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!” he tried to cheer you up but you just gripped at your hair harder, nails digging into your scalp. 

Undyne sighed as she removed your hands from your head, placing them down to your sides. As she took a seat next to you, wrapping her arm over papyrus. “like papyrus said, we are your friends. So please snap out of it already. We cant take you back to the city like this yah know” 

They felt you tense from the amount of genral concern that radiated off of them for you. You finally sighed and looked at undyne then papryus. “W..where is sans..?” You asked as they both smiled that you where finally coming to, even if a little. “glad to see yah back to reality punk” undyne nudged you closer into her embrace. You nodded. “I believe he stayed with gaster to make sure he didn’t follow us.” Patting your back she stood up, “ill go get him and make sure he didn’t dust the old doc. He seemed a bit off ever since you released your magic.” And with that she jogged off back to sans. 

You stared at the ground still next to papyrus, “SANITY, IM REALLY SORRY THAT YOU HAVE THESE AWFUL FEARS. I WISH I COULD HELP MORE AND UNDERSTAND BUT..” cutting him off you gave him a shocked look. “y-you don’t wanna know.. I could never put you through such a nightmare..” Speaking softly, he gripped you tighter smiling bright at you “IM VERY BRAVE FRIEND! IF I MUST GO THROUGH A ROUGH JOURNEY TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH TO HELP YOU THEN SO BE IT! NYEH HEH HEH” he stated proudly as you sighed. 

You got up only to straddle papryus, his face flushed orange as he stared at you. You looked at him sadly, “i..is that what you truly wish? You wish to understand what I’ve been through?” black tears rolled down your cheeks. “I do. I wish to understand so you don’t have to go through it alone” papyrus spoke surprisingly quiet as he laid his hand on your cheek, whipping away some of your tears with his thumb. You sighed as you closed your eyes, leaning close to his face. 

“Im.. Sorry” you planted a kiss onto his forehead. 

He could see what was flashing through your mind. Your neck being slashed, your body being burned and flesh melting from your body. Limbs being separated from you, all continuously flashing before you broke the kiss. 

His arms held you tightly to him, his head in your chest as his magic was surrounding you in a orange haze. It felt different, it felt… like it was protecting you. It felt… safe. 

Your magic met with his as they swirled together. Surrounding the both of you together. 

“I..im so sorry sanity..” papyrus shook. 

“No..im sorry..” you sighed, your arms wrapping around his head, the buzz of your blending magic soothing both of you. It made a lovely melody that filled your souls. 

“You are so kind. And amazing… you should never of had to see what I’ve been through. Im sorry…” you whispered as you both then sat in silence enjoying the feeling of your magic swirling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im shook.   
> What in tarnation does she think shes doing showing innocent to everything bad in the world papyrus that!   
> Well he asked and recived so we will see how this effects papyrus in the long run~ 
> 
> Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter <3   
> There will be more flash backs and different character povs coming up. 
> 
> Cut this chapter short fot the sake of a poll. Hopefully im living up to what you guys want and expect but im also trying to draw things out more~ 
> 
> So who's gonna catch papryus and sanity in their little 'thing' goin on? 
> 
> A. sans   
> B. Undyne   
> C.gaster   
> D.mystery character


	13. Fluff and filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some time with sans~   
> I do write this on my phone so i am sorry for small mistakes. If you see any let me know and i shall fix them! 
> 
> Im also horrible with titles. If you have any better suggestions i will definitely use them! Lol

Rubbing smooth circles on the skeletons head, you tried to calm him from seeing such horrid actions. You never wanted to show him this, but he seemed so eager to help you. And you knew noone could, but if he could understand even a little of what you’ve been through, maybe he could also see that. Plus they where truly minor things that have happened, and glad you didn’t show him what you…did. The truly unforgivable sins you have committed for freedom. 

He held you tight, if you hadn’t had such a strong resistance to pain you would definitely feel like you where dying. His magic also clung to your body, like his soul was trying to protect your entire being.you had never noticed how pure his magic really was, and how much of it he had. Your own magic responded to his, caressing him softly like a mother caring for her crying child. But it felt like something more than just platonic feelings. It felt like your souls where trying to reach each other and sooth one another from the pain they both felt. But you could never allow that to happen… he would see so much more, and feel it just as she had. He would probably be terrified if he knew what you could do in your true form. And what you did. 

Undyne was heading back to you two, with sans beside her. Apparently sans was able to talk gaster out of dealing with you for the time being and his main priority was to find his brother. His soul had stopped hurting, the images as well. But a new feeling washed over him, a feeling of guilt and deep regret, which put him on edge since you where alone with papyrus. “Yah know, I feel kinda bad for the punk.” “why’s that?” sans questioned undynes change in demeanor as they walked through the trees. “Well it just seems like shes been through a lot in her life. Something about her makes me want to take her pain away and help, but it also seems like the pain is too deep to help yah know?” sans just shrugged “yah cant save everyone” 

“I guess-“ undyne stopped, grabbing sans by his shoulder and pushing him to the ground with her. “What the hel-“ she quickly shushed him as she crawled over to a bush peaking through. Her eye grew wide as she smirked at the sight before her. “heh well, I guess that’s one way to help” she whispered as sans crawled next to her, his face hard as stone. “Your brothers sure got game” she nudged the short skeleton chuckling. He didn’t move, or even register undynes teasing, his gaze fixed on you and his brother sharing a rather…. Intimate moment. The way his magic caressed your body, and yours his as you both embraced each other. 

He felt irritated at the sight of his brother touching you like that, and his magic against you. Wait he ment that your magic was caressing him and your embrace. Why did he get confused like that and feel mad at his brother? He may of felt sad that you had such deep fears and horrible pain, but he didn’t like you, if anything you just bothered him when you where around. The only reason he cared was because his brother did. Yup, if his brother didn’t enjoy your company so much you would even be considered an enemy in his eyes. 

Shaking the feeling off, sans looked to undyne “well are yah gonna break this up or am I gonna have to do it”. “Hold on” she retrieved her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture of you two “Alphys is gonna loooove this” she giggled as sans rolled his eye lights in annoyance. Hopefully he will never have to remember this moment again. 

They both crawled away from the bush as undyne plucked a leaf from her hair. “alright, I guess I gotta break this heart felt moment up” she sighed with a smirk still on her face. Walking from behind the trees in your line of sight she announced her presence. “sorry to break you little love birds up, but we gotta head back to the city soon its getting dark out. And I gotta work patrols later so im sure you two can finish this up later” 

You leaned back in papyrus lap, as your hands fell to his shoulders. His skull quickly turned to undyne who had a shit eating grin plastered on her face. His magic was still surrounding you and his right eye was bright orange, like his cheek bones. “L-LOVE BIRDS?” he stuttered as he looked at you and then back to her. Quickly releasing his arms from around you. “I-I WAS JUST CONSOLING M-MY DEAR FRIEND UNDYNE! THIS WAS N-NOT A A-ACT OF INTIMACY OR ANYTHING!” he quickly spoke as you lifted off of him as you both raised to your feet. She walked over to papyrus, patting him on the back roughly “Ha! Ofcourse not! You both totally didn’t look like you where about to start smoochin” she made a kissy face at him laughing loudly. “UNDYNE!” he screeched which only made her laugh harder. 

Noticing the annoying scene was over, sans stepped out to everyone, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. “BROTHER!” papyrus quickly broke away from the laughing woman and stood infront of sans. “IM SO GLAD YOU’RE OK! I HOPE THE DOCTOR DIDN’T GIVE YOU A HARD TIME” “nah, I just talked him out of continuing his creepy antics for the day. But your ok right?” sans looked over his brother as your magic still lingered on him a bit. “OFCOURSE! NOTHING CAN BRING DOWN THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH” papyrus stood proudly as sans smiled up at him. 

His eye lights found you as you stood there, staring straight back at him. “so can yah make your magic stop already so we can go home?” he asked you in a slight irritated tone as you nodded. Closing your eyes you breathed out slowly as you scratched your nail along your wrist. Only a bit of blood came out but the small pain helped you steady your mind. Your horns retreated as the black tar on your body faded away. 

“Well awesome! Lets head back now, im starving and wanna get some grub before work” undyne said walking back into the trees towards the city. Sans followed behind her, then you and papyrus. While walking though the shady wooded area, papryus hand found yours and grabbed it slightly. You looked up at him with a questioning look but he just simply smiled back at you. Maybe he just stilled needed a little comfort from what he saw. Sans didn’t look back at you two, but he knew what was happening and that irritated feeling came crawling up his spine. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning to the city, undyne suggested that you all should go to grillbys for some food. You felt awkward returning to the establishment you had your little outburst of magic in, but maybe it would be ok returning with everyone. 

Walking inside the bar, everyone looked at you before quickly turning away. Tensing you gripped papyrus hand a little that was still interlocked with your own. Returning your grip papyrus trief to reassure you everything was gonna be ok. Grabbing a booth, undyne sat next to sans and you sat next to papyrus, who finally let go of your hand. Grillby approached the booth looking to you then to undyne and sans with a questioning flicker of his flame. Sans waved him off as undyne assured him everything was fine now. Nodding in acceptance you all placed your orders. Papyrus only ordered fries saying that he could only tolerate small amounts of greasy food, while sans and Undyne ordered the biggest burgers they offered, undyne also ordered one for you. 

You didn’t know what a burger was, only have ever eaten the stuff the lab fed you which was bars or soup that where either flavorless or tasted rather disgusting, and papyrus delicious spaghetti as he called it. You assumed it was… food. Sans sat across from you looking directly at you as you stared back. Assuming this was going to be how you two always interacted you didn’t mind staring back with the dead expression you always wore. It seemed like he was trying to figure you out, but luckily any part of you to figure out was drowned out by your magic. 

A moment passed until grillby returned with everyones orders. You stared down at the food infront of you, before looking to undyne and sans who already where shoving the oversized thing into their mouths. Picking it up, you tried to mimic what they did. Taking a bite, your eyes grew wide from the savory taste that hit your tounge. To keep it breef the noise you made was rather lewd. You moaned in pure ecstasy from the delicious flavor you’ve never before experienced. Too focused on eating the pure goodness infront of you, you didn’t notice everone at the table blushing, even sans. Grillby even heard your noises as a slight white blush shown where his cheeks would be, with a small smile on his face. 

“SANITY ARE Y-YOU OK?” papyrus asked concerned as undyne and sans started laughing. Breaking your lovely trance you looked at them. “wow kid, never seen anyone get so heated from grillbys cookin before. He seems rather hot and bothered by it” sans chuckled whiping a non existent tear from him socket. Papryus just sighed and scolded his brother for his heinous puns as he just shrugged in response. 

You raised your brow at sans before looking over at the blushing elemental. You gave him s thumbs up as he nodded in response. You continued to eat, but much quieter now. Sans had finished and moved onto his order of fries as he smothered them in ketchup. You watched as he drowned the golden sticks in the red liquid. Noticing your staring he pushed them towards you. “wanna try?” You looked to him seeing if it was really ok as he gestured for you to go ahead. Sticking your fingures into the red liquid you retrieved one and poped it into your mouth. And once again, your voice betraying you with lewd moans escaping you as you ate it. 

Your smile went down into a frown as you swallowed it, even though it was heavenly, it reminded you that you never got to experience such amazing things before. You would of never known the glory of the burger and fries. And that red sauce that was tart yet sweet. Never felt the wind blow through your hair, or the touch of a caring friend. Before you knew it tears where running down your face as you grabbed another, and another. 

“Heh.. Didn’t know fries made you so sad kid” sans scratched the back of his skull as you looked up. Everyone was looking at you. Even grillby from the bar with a concerned look on, hoping he didn’t mess up the fries. “T..they’re just so delicious” you shoved another in your mouth. “I..ive never tasted something so delicious other than papryus spaghetti. I guess im just happy im finally able to enjoy… Life..” they all stared at you silently and you cry-ate. 

Finishing up the food, everyone payed for their meals. Undyne left for work but said she would see you tomorrow about the job as you nodded in response. You and the brothers stayed at the table a bit longer, until papyrus decided he needed to go home and get ready for another sleep over at his house and said he hoped you would be there. You smiled and nodded to him aswell. It was just you and sans now. 

“So kid we need to talk” huh he actually wanted to talk to you. You two never really had any full conversations since that time he tried to fight you. Gesturing to grillby, he brought over a bottle of ketchup and a drink you’ve had before the last time you where here. “I know I’ve been kinda harsh on yah lately but your just so…” “unnatural…” you finished for him. It didn’t bother you he felt this way, if anything it shocked you that everyone else did not. 

“Yeah.. So for the sake of my sanity, care to tell me a little about yourself?” he chuckled as you sighed and downed the entire drink placing it back on the table. “Well, I can tell you only a bit really if it will help you sleep at night… but some stuff kinda… Brings back bad memories..” he understood nodding for you to continue. 

“My full name is Insanity, but I prefer sanity. I can understand why you see me as something unnatural cause i am man made. Im not natural cause I was not conceived naturally.” “so you where made in like a test tube of somethin?” “no I had a mother, and a father. But the details are very…. Well I would just rather not talk about it..” he searched your face for more information but got nothing from your hard stare. 

“i..ive never experienced the outside world before the last couple of days… I came here hoping to escape my past and live… as normally as possible as the people do out here” his brow bones raised in shock as he took a swig of his ketchup. So that explains why you seem so sketchy to him, you had no idea how to live normally. It was all new to you and you didn’t know how to respond or react to anything like a normal person would. He actually started to feel kinda bad for you, but still on edge. You could possibly still act hostile to things you didn’t understand or situations that made you feel uneasy. He saw that first hand. 

A long stretch of silence passed before you spoke. “Your brother is very nice” “yah paps is the coolest” your hand wrapped around your new drink that grillby had brought for you. “I’ve never met someone so kind before.. “. Another long moment of silence passed. 

“So you put your magic in my soul” sans sounded a bit harsh as you nodded. “my magic has the ability to heal the one who possess it, I wasn’t sure if it would work at first, but I also couldn’t just let you die” “why didn’t you…” you looked at him as you frowned. Sadness seen from your eyes “because innocent people do not deserve to die…” he hummed in response. Atleast you didn’t want to kill everyone, but it also depends on who you though of as an innocent person. The look in your eyes and the feeling in his soul did tell him you have witnessed death before. And there was a slight feeling of guilt. 

“well enough talk about that for now kiddo. I don’t care if you stay with us a little longer, the couch is pretty comfy. But don’t expect to be livin with us for long” you nodded. “I don’t expect anything from anyone..” “good. Its only so I can make sure your not getting into trouble and undyne can find you easily.” and with that you both got up to leave. You waved to grillby to your surprise waved back. 

You both walked the streets until you came to the brothers house once again. Walking inside papyrus grabbed you up into a hug which made sans tense up. “WELCOME HOME YOU TWO! I HOPE YOU BOTH ARE FINALLY GETTING ALONG!” “Sure are pap” and you nodded. Sans walked over to the couch plopping down on it turning on the tv. Even though you could see both skeletons, and papyrus was giving you a rather long hug, you heard some movement in the kitchen. “SANITY I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET ONE OF MY OTHER GOOD FRIENDS” he placed you down, to instantly grab your hand and bring you to the kitchen. 

There was a small human child in the kitchen, washing their hands at the sink. “THIS IS FRISK! SHE IS THE ROYAL DAUGHTER OF THE KING AND QUEEN! SHE HELPED STOP THE WAR BETWEEN MONSTERS AND HUMANS!” . they turned to you waving, they seemed to be about the age of 12, with brown eyes and short brown hair that hung infront of her face. 

“Hello” you greeted as they came up to you and hugged you. You smiled before your face grew a bright red. Their hand was placed firmly on your butt, and they where squeezing it! Looking down in shock they gave you a thumbs up before papyrus snatched you away from them scowling them. They seemed taken back by how possessive papyrus just acted, but then began to giggle as the tall skeleton flushed. 

“FRISK! Y-YOU SHOULDN’T TOUCH LADYS THERE. IT ISNT POLITE” “sorry pap” they barley spoke in a hushed whisper. Still giggling they went back to taking bowls and trays out of the cabnits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i love fluffy fluff papyrus. Hes such a cutie i could just smooch him all day<3 hes now very protective and kinda possessive of sanity~ so cant wait to make that more of a thing cause i personally enjoy it~ 
> 
> I hope noone minds this snail pace we are goin~ theres still sooooooooo much back story to go through but i try to only throw bits out there for yah. Keepin it a mystery and shit. 
> 
> Next chapter will be half a POV. of either undyne or king asgore~ 
> 
> So small poll cause i cant think of a better one cause the next chapter is already planned out. 
> 
> What are we making with frisk?   
> A. Cookies   
> B. Cake  
> C. Pie  
> D. (Insert food here)  
> E. Unknown food.


	14. Queen toriel and frisky frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to get this out~~~~   
> Having a bit of writers block ;o; help~

Frisk layed got out a tray and a big mixing bowl, as you and papyrus walked over next to them. “FRISK IS MAKING COOKIES SANITY! FRISK LOVES SWEET STUFF LIKE I LOVE SPAGHETTI!” papyrus announced as you nodded not exactly sure what sweet stuff or cookies really where. But if it was like anything like what you have recently eaten you where sure you would enjoy it. 

Papyrus and frisk started to grab ingredients and put them on the counter. It was a good amount of stuff but you didn’t really know what any of it was. Picking up an odd round white thing you inspected it thoroughly, a confused expression placed on your face. “That’s an egg” frisk spoke as you looked over at them raising your brow. “egg?” “yeah, they make the cookies fluffy” they took the egg gently from your hand and cracked it open on the counter pouring its contents into the bowl. Next they added some soft yellow stuff, then some dark brown liquid which smelled amazing. You watched in amazement as they mixed it together. “Do you want to put the dry ingredients together?” they asked as they handed you a piece of paper with writing on it. You assumed it was instructions on how to prepare the cookies. You needed flour, brown sugar, sugar, salt and baking soda. Your brow furrowed as you looked at the paper and at the stuff layed on the counter infront of you. It seemed most stuff was labeled so maybe this wont be so hard! 

Papyrus said that his favorite mettaton show was on so he would be back later to help, which frisk knew he wouldn’t because it didn’t take that long to make cookies, but they nodded in response anyways. 

First you needed 2 ¼ cups of flour, you grabbed a glass from one of the cabnits and shoved it in the bag labeled flour. Pouring it into the bowl you didn’t know exactly how to get ¼ of the cup so you eye balled it. Using the same glass cup you measured out the rest of the ingredients, picking up the wooden spoon you attempted to stir it like frisk had done. Some of the stuff came flying out of the bowl and onto you,leaving white powdered marks on your arms and somehow got in your hair and on your face. You brought the bowl over to frisk as their eyes grew wide from the absurd amount of ingredients you had mixed together. It was basically doubled from what the recipe called for. But you wore a proud smile on your face, which they didn’t want to ruin. Frisk added a few more stuff to their wet ingredients to try to even it out. They mixed together both wet and dry concoctions while mixing it at the same time. You where mesmerized how it began to clump together and become a thick substance. Once it was in a big dough clump they split it into 2, and placed some flour on the counter. Your brow furrowed again as you watched and then tried to mimic what they had done. Taking a hand full of flour you placed it on the counter rubbing it flat until there was a thick layer sprawled out. Taking the dough you put it on the flour and began to roll it into a log like frisk had. They watched you as flour began to fly up in the air from how fast you where rolling it and they giggled. Placing a hand on yours they slowed you down and showed you how to do it nicely. Once it was rolled in a nice log they wrapped it and put it in the fridge. 

“when they are ready to be taken out they will be done?” you asked as frisk shook their head. “No then we have to cut them and put them in the oven. You nodded in response as you looked over the mess you and frisk had created. “we should clean up while we wait” they suggested picking up the bowls and placing them in the sink. You didn’t know where much of the stuff went but you did see where papryus had grabbed the flour! Picking up the bag you reached up to the higher cabnets and tried to place the bag on the shelf. Cursing your short legs you tried to reach up more only to loose your footing and drop the bag you didn’t close directly on your head. A big poof of the white powder surrounded you as you could hear frisk laughing loudly at the sight. 

Their laughter had brought the attention of the brothers in the other room to look inside the kitchen. Sans started snickering as papyrus became extremely worried. “SANITY WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN FLOUR?! DID IT ATTACK YOU?!” he rushed over to you brushing it away from your eyes as you opened them to see his worried expression. “no. Im just short and accidentally dropped it…on myself..” you looked down sadly, you had made a mess of the entire area around you including yourself. You began to shake yourself like a wet dog trying to get the rest of the powder to come off. It was only semi successful. 

“Im sorry about the mess” you apologized as you began to scoop the powder into your hands off the floor and bag into the bag. “IT’S OK! ACCIDENTS HAPPEN ALL THE TIME! ATLEAST YOU DIDN’T BURN DOWN THE HOUSE.” He reassured you as frisk came over to also help you, with a dust pan and broom. Once the mess was cleaned up, you walked into the bathroom to clean yourself off, frisk followed to help you with your clothes. Papyrus had wanted to come but frisk said that only girls can do these things for other girls, and you would be naked and they needed him to wash your clothes. He was more than happy to do so, doing whatever he could to help. 

In the bathroom you undressed yourself and tried to shake some of the flour out of your hair, your back was turned to frisk as they looked at you. “How’d you get that scar on your back?” They asked as You tensed up. “i..i was born with it” they hummed as you stepped into the shower, washing the flour away. You had to wash your hair 3 times from the flour clumping up in it. Frisk handed papyrus your dirty clothes and you stepped out of the shower as they handed you a towel. Covering yourself you sat on the closed toilet lid as they sat across from you on the tub edge. 

You both sat in silence for awhile until frisk spoke up. “I enjoyed making cookies with you” “so did i. Ive never made anything before.” “I cook a lot with my mom, she makes a lot of pie though.” “pie?” they nod “ yeah, you’ll probably meet her tomorrow when she comes to pick me up, ill tell her to bring one over for you to try!” They perk up as they take out their phone and start tapping away at the buttons. You stare down at your hands as you twiddle your thumbs together. “I..ive never met such a nice human before..” you spoke lowly catching their attention. “a lot of humans are very mean.. It took a lot to stop them from attacking the monsters here.. “ they put their phone away, looking back at you now. “but not all of them are bad, a lot of them just don’t know how to accept things that are different from them” you nod in agreement. 

About an hour passed as you and frisk continued to make small talk to pass the time. They asked if they could play with your hair which you agreed to. They left for a moment before returning with their bag. They brushed through your hair as their figures would causally brush against your neck or ear. They plugged in this weird thing that became hot to the touch except for the end covered in plastic. They rolled your hair around it as you saw that it made your hair curly. You giggled as you played with the curl infront of you. “Ive never had a sister before.” They spoke in a sadden tone. “Me either, I don’t have any siblings really, but i did have two people I considered brothers” “yeah I have a brother, his names chara. Hes really mean though sometimes.” “really? River and Grey where always so nice to me, but very cold towards the others…” “others?” they questioned finishing up with the last curl placing the hot thing down and unplugging it. “did you live in an orphanage?” “s..something like that” you didn’t want to spook them away just yet with your rough past.. You didn’t know if it would be wise to tell everyone you met about the life you’ve been through, especially when you’ve already taken the most innocent kind persons you know innocence away.. 

Finally papyrus knocked on the door as frisk retrieved the clothes from him and handed them to you. Getting dressed you looked at yourself in the mirror in shock. Your hair looked so bouncy and curled along the edges of your face. You’ve never felt so… Pretty before. Frisk smiled up at you as you thanked them for making your hair so pretty. They beamed up at hugging you tightly, as you hugged them back. “I hope we can do this again.” They spoke with their head shoved into your chest. “anytime you want to” you smiled but quickly pulled away from them when their hand once again found your butt and they squeezed. They ggiggled at your shocked blushing face as they skipped out the bathroom, you following behind them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Papyrus commented on how cute your hair looked as frisk giggled at your blushing face. Cutting and putting the cookies in the oven , once they where done it was like a repeat of grillbys. You took a bite and instantly began to make lewd noises as you ate. They where extremely sweet from the overload of sugar you had put in but frisk said they where good anyways. 

“FRISK WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE BEFORE THE SLEEPING OF THE SLUMBER PARTY STARTS?” they nodded as they ran over to the tv, and started looking at the movies on the shelf next to it. You sat down on the couch as papyrus sat next to you. Turning to him you asked what a movie was, in which he gave a looong in depth speech about how movies where made until frisk picked one out. “How about this papy” they handed him the case that read ‘Friday the 13th'. “ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO WATCH A SCARY MOVIE FRISK?” he asked with a bit of worry in his tone, but they shook their head eagerly. 

They popped the disk in and turned off the lights as they crawled in between the sleeping sans on the other side of the couch and papyrus. You had no idea what was going on, but apparently these teens where at a camp? And there was a killer who looked kinds crazy and wore a mask. It didn’t really faze you when he showed up but it definitely hit a nerve in papyrus who would grab your hand and tense up besides you. As that one ended, frisk popped in another one which is where new kids go to the camp and the same guy kills these kids as well. You wondered how many movies there where like this as you stared at the bright screen as the screams of a young girl crawling away from ‘jason' you had heard his name was. Once that one was also over you noticed frisk leaning up against sans snoozing away, but papyrus was wide awake and kind of trembling. You got up only to be stopped by a bony hand grabbing your wrist. Turning around you saw papyrus looking up at you with a worried expression. “im going to get them a blanket, don’t worry nothing bad will happen.” You reassured him as he let you go, only to stand up and follow you. 

You went to the closet and pulled out some blankets handing them to papyrus, who continuously looked around like he was being hunted. “Papyrus” you grabbed his attention, “you know that was all fake right?” even if you didn’t fully grasp what a movie was, you could tell those deaths where fake. You had seen enough dead humans to know that… shaking the thought away he still seemed to be on edge. You both walked back to the couch as you layed a blanket over the two sleeping peacefully. Turning to sit you noticed papyrus took your seat at the edge, so you sat in between him and sleeping frisk. You placed the other blanket over both of your laps as papyrus grabbed the remote and stopped the next horror film from playing. When he turned it off it switched back to the cable…but it was late night and apparently the channel it was on played ‘special shows' at this time. 

You both blushed at the scene before you and he quickly changed it to some late night talk show. Neither of you spoke a word of what you just witnessed, and you where thankful for that. The talk show was rather boring and eventually you found yourself dozing off and starting to lean onto papyrus shoulder. He tensed up slightly, only to relax enough to wrap his arm around you and pull you in close to him. If you where fully awake you probably would have been taken off by these actions but you where just so tired, and just snuggled your head onto his chest. His face was bright orange as he held onto your sleeping form. You where so light, and soft.. And your soft breathing soon lulled him to sleep as well. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up you felt kinda smothered by something, or things. You where laying ontop of papyrus with your head on his chest, and frisk was laying on top of you with their head on your back. And sans was sitting at the end still asleep but he was ontop of papyrus long legs and yours and frisk where on his lap. How the hell did this even happen? You all must of rearranged in your sleep but needless to say, you where stuck. You didn’t want to wake anyone up so you decided to try and fall back asleep. Until you felt hands groping your chest, your eyes shot back open and you sat up rather quickly, flinging frisk onto sans lap. Covering your chest you looked back at an annoyed sans and a giggling frisk. “Sorry I just couldn’t help myself” they giggled as sans huffed out in annoyance from being woken up so harshly. 

“you shouldn’t grope people in their sleep kiddo” sans ruffled frisks hair as she hopped out of his lap. Apparently the sudden outburst also caused papyrus to wake up aswell, “UM.. SANITY..” you turned to him to see his face a bright orange. You where now straddling him, quickly realizing the situation you rolled off of him and onto the floor. Sans rolled his eye lights at you both as he got up so papyrus could as well get up. 

“WELL I-I SHOULD START MAKING BREAKFAST BEFORE THE QUEEN ARRIVES. FRISK W-WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME?” they nodded as both of them retreated into the kitchen. You sat back on the couch and so did sans. “Sorry about the kid, they’ve always been a pretty big flirt” he spoke stretching out his bones. “I..its ok..” you reassured him. “eh it’s really not but what can you do” he shrugged. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Papyrus and frisk finished making breakfast and you all ate. Frisk tried to feed you food while giving you weird looks but papyrus made it known he did not enjoy when they did so, to which they just giggled. Finishing up there was a knock at the door as frisk got up quickly to answer it. “Hey mom!” “hello my child” you heard from the other room. You all got up and went to greet her. 

You remember her, she was the nice lady who’s care and love radiated off of them like an overflow of magic. When she looked at you, she froze locking eyes with you. She remembers you too. “QUEEN TORIEL THIS IS SANITY! SHES NEW HERE” papyrus introduces you. “Yeah mom, shes really nice. Can she be my new sister?” the question seem to hit a hard nerve in her, as she flinched. “i-it’s very nice to meet you again sanity.” She spoke in a shaky tone. “Again?” sans questioned. You nodded but said nothing. You didn’t blame her for not taking you away from it all.. Especially after what she saw the last time.. Wait… didn’t you? No the LAST time was… Oh… OH… 

You flinched remembering the something that was even worse than the endurance tests… the thing that made them keep away from you.. Why you know what death looks like so well.. Probably why the king didn’t remember you.. You would of blocked you out too if you witnessed… that… 

“y-yes. We have met before.. Mind if we have some tea sans?” she asked sweetly as he went to the kitchen to start making it. He knew that if she was staying for tea, he could pry for more information about you. 

Toriel sat down on the couch as frisk sat next to them. “HOW DO YOU KNOW SANITY MISS TORIEL?” papyrus asked, you quickly grabbed his hand making her tense up a bit. Frisk noticed this “mom is everything ok?” “y-yes! Im sorry my child im just a bit caught off guard by all of this” she confessed as she gave you a sad look. “ and im sorry to you sanity.. “ you flinched when her sweet tone was directed at you. Sans finally returned and handed toriel a cup of tea as he sat next to her. She looked down at her cup sighing sadly “I remember sanity for when she was back at where she came from..” “YOU WENT TO THE HUMAN CITY?” “yes, she had a funding going along for her process in which gaster, asgore and I went to see.” You where happy she wasnt putting out a lot of details. “we where going to adopt her and bring her here.. But asgore forbid me to go back and get her..” “whys that?” sans questioned. 

She looked to you with sadness in her eyes, and you looked back with that blank lifeless stare. “Sanity… I wanted to get you and save you. I really did! But asgore said it was too dangerous that..” “I was too dangerous..” you finished for her as she gripped her cup. There was a thick tension in the room, until you broke it. “I..im gonna go for a walk. Don’t worry my magic isn’t acting up I just…. Need some time..”and with that you walked out of the house. “sanity wait!” frisk yelled as she got up and ran after you. 

Toriel tried to stop frisk but she was already gone. She sat back down sighing heavily again. “So you three know who and what she is.” She nodded to sans question, “BUT THE KING DID NOT REMEMBER HER WHEN THEY MET!” “we both tried our hardest to forget what had happened, she was very young when we met. But I can remember those (e/c) eyes anywhere. They have a magic behind them I will never forget..” “so.. Tell us why asgore decided to leave her there” sans pryed more. She took a sip of her tea composing herself. “alright” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walked down the street quickly, until you heard your name being called. Turning around it was frisk, running to catch up with you. You stopped letting them catch up “sanity are you ok? What happened?” “i…I cant tell you..” turning back you began to walk again, but they just followed you. “You can tell me, I promise I wont tell anyone” you sighed heavily.. “you… You may not see me the same if I tell you frisk..” “you can tell me. Its best just to get things that bother you out” they kept prying to get it out of you. 

“Fine…fine.. But don’t say.. I didn’t warn you…” you grabbed their hand and took them to the park you noticed was not too far from where you were. Sitting down on the grass they sat across from you. Taking a deap breath you couldn’t believe you where about to show a child this. It was even worse then showing papyrus the endurance tests. Frisk noticed your hesitation and placed a hand on yours. “hey I may be a child.. But I can handle it I promise..” “I hope so…im sorry frisk..” you placed your hand on their cheek and pressed your lips to their forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the bright white room, you where not alone. An adult human male, stood across from you holding a gun. He looked terrified, and you assumed he didn’t know what he was there for. The doctors normally did that with these kind of tests. They would throw random humans into the same room as you and arm them. Looking away from the man you looked at your reflection in the one way mirror window on the wall. Your magic surrounded you and your long hair flowed outwards from the power of your magic. 

The doctor told you this was the day you would show your worth to the monster and human governments. You where determined to see it through. 

The loud speaker came on and the doctor spoke “alright sanity, proceed with the experiment” and with that the room became dark. The man aimed his gun at you and shot you in the leg. He screamed as his leg detached from his body, blood spilling from his thigh. You stepped closer as he shot again, hitting you in the shoulder this time. It didn’t faze you though as you continued to walk closer. Black tar came up from under him and slashed through his arm, detaching it from his body. His screams filled the room as he dropped his gun trying to hold his wound with his other arm. The tar shot up again, this time as small spikes that pierced through his lower half, as snaked around his neck detaching his head from his body as blood shot into the air. You where covered in his blood, the air smelled thick with the sent of it. 

But you where not done yet, braking his limbs at the joints with your bare hands and kicking his head next to his body, you looked back at your reflection. You had a sick twisted smile on your face, and you hated yourself for that…. You started to laugh, as tears came rolling down your cheeks. Soon your laughs turned into painful screams as you fell to your knees gripping your head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk opened her eyes breathing heavily.. She looked at you with a shocked expression, but no words came out of their mouth. So you spoke for her. “I… told you..” you teared up. “I-im a monster frisk.. Your mom and dad watched me do that… when I was 6 years old… I was made to kill.. Im an abomination!!” you broke down holding your face in your hands. To your surprise small arms wrapped around you “i…its ok sanity….” They tried to reassure you. “Thank you… for showing me..” you where shocked by those words as you looked up at them. “you’ve been through a lot. And it must of really hurt to go through that again..” You nodded as you clung to them. “Im so sorry frisk…” you sobbed. 

“we’ve all had a bad time sanity… Its ok…” they clung to you harder. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus and sans looked at the queen in shock. She watched sanity murder someone when she was only 6?! “T-those people made her do very horrible things.. But the way she smiled had asgore convinced she was long gone from being able to be saved..but I knew she had known nothing else, that if she wasn’t forced to do those things she would have never done them!” toriel sobbed “s-she did it… she did it to be loved…” 

“She wanted to be loved for killing tori!” sans snapped “NO!” she stood up quickly “she killed because that awful man told her she would be with us in our loving embrace if she did it! She wouldn’t be locked up her entire life to never know the outside world!” sans instantly fell back from her outburst. He had never seen toriel so passionate since the war. Papyrus was in tears from hearing more of your tragic past. He had never knew you had done such horrible things, but he also knew you had been through hell. 

You and frisk had walked back to the house hand in hand. You where happy that they didn’t see you as a horrible murder, but something about their acceptance felt relatable.. Like they have been through the same thing at a time in their life… 

Opening the door, you where immediately scooped up into papyrus long arms in a hug. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to… you already knew that he knew… 

Setting you down toriel approached you, “my child… im so sorry that I wasn’t there to save you. “ she placed her furry hand on your shoulder, you noticed she had been crying. You placed your hand on hers “it’s ok… ive found that I can save… Myself..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for next chapter. 
> 
> What do you think should happen next?   
> A. More fluff
> 
> B. Undyne gaurd stuff 
> 
> C.gaster stuff 
> 
> D. Royal family stuff 
> 
> E. Jump right into the gritty angsty stuff 
> 
> F. Some sans. 
> 
> G. Nightmares.


	15. Lets get sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So this is basically a mix of most of the choices. Most people couldnt decided and honestly neither could i lol. But it did give me a fantastic (in my eyes) outcome for a chapter <3 i hope you and enjoy and thank you all that vote you keep me alive.

You spent some time talking with toriel after the whole ‘freak out'. She explained to you why she never was able to come back for you and she was shocked you actually understood. Honestly, how could you not understand, witnessing a small child with so much raw power, is a little unnerving. She asked a few questions as to how you escaped but you simply put it as the funding was out of money and they let you go, even though that was a big fat lie. You had a feeling she could tell you where lying through your teeth, but didn’t say anything more on the subject. Frisk sat in between you and Toriel as you chatted, they played with your fingers, and would tell her about how she got to do your hair and how you both made cookies together. 

Toriels demeanor slowly changed as she saw how calm and collected you where. You where nothing like the horrible image she was left with the last time you two had met. Your magic was stable, and you looked more human than monster. She smiled at how close frisk was becoming with you so quickly, like they where already attached like she was when she first saw your bright smile in that bright lit room strapped to the table. You looked so happy when she talked to you, and she was happy to finally see you out of that horrible place. You had friends now, and where able to enjoy the outside world for what it is. It made her soul swell in pure happiness. 

Papyrus stayed close to your side the entire time, it was almost like you where sitting on his lap. He would tell Toriel of how you came here and enjoyed his cooking very much, and she would smile and tell him how lovely that is. 

Looking at the time, she decided that it was time to leave. “OH MRS. TORIEL, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD TALK TO THE KING ABOUT LETTING SANITY JOIN THE GUARD!” papyrus spoke up as they got ready to leave. “Oh? You want to join the guard?” You nodded “it would be best for me to get a job mrs.toriel” she laughed lightly pressing her fuzzy palm against your cheek, “please my child, call me Toriel. And if that is what you wish then I shall allow it no matter what Asgore says. It’s the least I can do for you” she smiled at you warmly. Your soul twisted in bliss from the kindess that seeped off of her, that long forgotten feeling of wanting her love. To her surprise you wrapped your arms around her, hugging her tightly. “thank you.. Toriel” you spoke gently as she returned your embrace just as tight. 

Letting go of her, frisk came up to you, “we are gonna hang out again right sis?” you nodded “of course! Ill miss you until we meet again” and kissed them on the forehead. A light pink covered their cheeks as they wrapped their arms around you shoving their head into your chest. You smiled as you hugged them back, until your face became bright red once again. They had began to rub their face back and forth in between your chest and firmly squeezing you butt. “FRISK!!” papyrus shouted, clearly flustered from the sexual embrace you two where having. Toriels cheeks also became a bright red through he white fur” oh my! My child stop that!” you laughed nervously prying frisk from you. 

“Sorry my dear, frisk has always been a very big flirt. The first time we met she called me mom and then asked me out on a date” she chuckled as frisk giggled winking at you. You smiled as your blush finally faded “i-its alright Toriel. I’m sure one of these days ill get used to it.” “HOPEFULLY NOT!” papyrus stated crossing his arms, obviously not liking the fact that you allowed frisk to touch you in such ways. 

They said their goodbyes to you and the brothers as they headed out. Sans had finally decided to move from the couch “im heading out a bit early today pap.” “ISN’T IT YOUR DAY OFF TODAY THOUGH BROTHER? YOU USUALLY SLEEP THE ENTIRE DAY AWAY!” sans shrugged “Yeah well, I gotta meet up with someone about a thing. Plus isnt fishface coming over today about the job?” papyrus instantly perked up realizing that since you now had permission from the queen you could finally work with them! “THAT’S RIGHT! UNDYNE IS GONNA BE SO HAPPY YOU ARE FINALLY ABLE TO WORK WITH US SANITY” he smiled over at you. Successfully distracting his brother sans decided to leave “ill be home for dinner” and with that he left. 

“THIS WORKS OUT PERFECTLY BECAUSE IM ALSO WORKING TODAY! WE CAN BE WORK BUDDIES” he beamed at you with literal stars in his eyes. “of course” you smiled back at him as he lifted you up in his arms twirling you around in a tight embrace. Giggling you heard a knock at the door, Undyne decided to let herself in catching you two in your embrace. 

“Well why is it im always catchin you two so lovey dovey all the time” she smirked as papyrus dropped you immediately. She wasn’t a lone as Alphys peaked out from behind her with her cheeks a bright red against her yellow scales. “undyne! Your supposed to w-wait for someone t-to answer the door, n-not just walk in!” Alphys stuttered as Undyne simply shrugged. “UNDYNE WE WHERE NOT BEING L-LOVEY DOVEY! I WAS SIMPLY EXCITED THAT THE QUEEN HAS GIVEN SANITY FULL PERMISSION TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! WITH MY HELP OFCOURSE NYEH HEH HEH” papyrus shook off his embarrassment rather quickly posing dramatically. 

“riiiiiight” she said sarcastically winking at the tall skeleton, who simply huffed out in return. “Anyways that’s great news punk! Welcome to the family” she patted you roughly on the back “thanks..” you smiled and then looked to Alphys who looked very nervous and wouldn’t even make eye contact with you. ‘that’s right… I never apologized to her before for… Freaking her out..’ you sighed as you approached her. 

“i-im sorry for before a-Alphys…” you spoke softly, your voice laced with guilt. “I…I get a little…. Terrified around…s-scientists…” “i-its ok! Really! I-I should be sorry for scaring you” she tried to reassure you as you looked at her in shock. But weren’t you the one who almost killed her? Or did she not know that that was about to happen? You lifted your hand out to her, “l…lets start over. Im sanity” she smiled up at you nervously taking your hand in hers, “alphys”. 

After working everything out, you decided to take a shower before you headed out for the day. Papyrus, alphys and Undyne sat on the couch waiting for you to return. “sooo, you and hot stuff are getting pretty close arnt yah papyrus” Undyne teased him, nudging him in his side. Papyrus face grew a slight tint of orange “H-HOT STUFF? YOU MEAN SANITY?? I MEAN W-WE ARE CLOSE BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT UNDYNE.” He nervously played with his scarf avoiding eye contact with the smirking fishlady. “undyne b-be nice! Papyrus i-its ok to l-like someone yah k-know.” Alphys tied to get undyne to stop but to no avail. “I-I KNOW! I LIKE SANITY VERY MUCH! SHE IS A GREAT FRIEND!” he smiled at alphys as undyne began to chuckle, “ooh we know you like her very much~” undyne cooed “u-u-undyne don’t!” “W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” papyrus voice held a trace of worry. 

Undyne opened up her phone not breaking eye contact with the skeleton as alphys hid her blushing face in her hands. “I mean this!” she flashed her wall paper of her phone at him as his whole skull became orange. It was the picture… the picture she took of you and him in the woods. “You guys are my new favorite ship, and im gonna do whatever it takes to make it sail” she stated proudly bring the phone to her chest. Papyrus didn’t move an inch, or speak, or even register where he was at. He just stared at where Undyne once held the phone up. 

“I-I think you broke him!” alphys began to panic as undyne just laughed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*POV SANS*  
Walking down the street I was lost in my thoughts. So the queen knew sanity and so did the king…well that throws any assumption I had of her being a terrorist out the window. She was simply here to escape her past, which was pretty horrible. But shes still a killer… she told me she didn’t want me dead because I was innocent but how many innocent lives has she taken? Theres still so many questions when it comes to her that I cant figure out… like what exactly is she… shes not human or monster but both? How I that even possible.. And she was an experiment locked away in a lab, but why did she never escape before if shes so powerful.. 

I don’t know hopefully gaster has the awnsers im looking for… 

Walking up to the tall white building, it was Alphys and gasters lab, which was also the local hospital. He should be here this time of day, knowing him he probably lives here by now. Entering the building I waved to the receptionist who waved back with a smile, knowing that I was allowed to come and go as I please from working here before. I never really liked it here, not enough windows and always felt the need to be here to keep working which didn’t suit me so well from how lazy I like to be heh. 

Approaching his office door I rasped my knuckles onto it, “knock knock”. Gaster opened the door giving me a very confused look. “Hello sans.” I chuckled “your supposed to say whos there doc” “but I already knew who was there so it would be unethical to ask.” He stated walking back inside his office. Shrugging I walked in after him closing the door behind me. “So I got some questions for yah doc” I stated walking up to the chairs infront of his desk, taking a seat cause that walk was pretty tiring. “About Insanity I presume” “bingo” 

“well” he took his seat behind his desk folding his hands together on top of it “what would you like to know.” “anything yah got really.” I shrugged hoping he would just already assume the questions I had and answer them without any hesitation. He hummed as he scooted his chair back unlocking a drawer on his desk pulling out a file. It was rather small , I was hoping he would have more information than that about her. He flipped open the file as I moved my chair closer to his desk with my magic and leaned over to see what he could. He handed me a small photograph, taking it I didn’t recognize that it was sanity at first, she had long hair and only worse a hospital gown. Her eyes where that normal dull (e/c) eyes ive seen the past few days. For some reason I couldn’t look away from her eyes, her expression was still and emotionless but her eyes seemed so… dead like. Like she was a walking doll with no soul… 

I felt my soul start to feel tight as I placed the picture down. “well, experiment 001 insanity aka sanity” he began to read off of a piece of paper. “First and only surviving being from the splicing and fuzing of monster and human souls. Her mother Christine age 34 human died shortly after giving birth, while her father, Jeremy age 136 mentally unstable horned 'glob'” he rolled his eyes “boss monster died after impregnating Christine. Cause of death was shattering of the soul. Her creator and designated care giver was doctor james esinheart, age 26, human” a 20 year old is responsible for creating her?! 

“Her purpose was to be a government super weapon, breeder, and on going experiment for research. Funded by the monster government for prominently 5 years, and then the american human government as well as the Russian and Chinese human governments. Experiment 001 goes through endurance tests to be able to control their magic, endure pain, and kill on command of owner. They are able to survive in multiple hostile situations, and environments.” 

“so they tried to make others like her but shes the only one that survived…” I asked as he nodded in response. Well im glad there is only one of what she is.. “Toriel informed me that sanity was forced to kill in order to be free and be “loved” as she put it. ” “well that’s true to an extent… james was a very peculiar human sans. He did not concern himself with the laws of nature and his father is a rather well off so he was able to get away with….alot.. I did not trust the man when I first met him but he took much pride in his work, Insanity that is. He wanted to prove he had created the most powerful race known to man or monster. So he did, promise her the freedom of leaving by killing innocent humans. But it was only a fluke to show what true power he has created. Once his father passed he needed funding to continue his research and marked her off as a super weapon for any government willing to fund him , but he was not going to let her leave. I also believe that he himself was planning to breed with Insanity.” 

What the actual fuck. “so you’re telling me, the guy who created sanity, forced her to go through horrible experiments and kill innocent people to show off what he has created, being her” “yes.” He replied non fazed by any of this information. “and you all just left her there?” “well, honestly I did not know most of this information until after the last day of being at that lab. Toriel and I both wanted to fund her enough to actually be able to get her out of there but once Asgore found out what we where doing and realizing that james was never going to let her leave, there was not much we could do..” 

“but They where humans experimenting on monsters! HOW COULD HE JUST LET HIS OWN BE TORMENTED IN SUCH A WAY!” I exploded. I knew that their where other monsters they had to be using if they had a boss monster at their disposal. Those people where kidnappers! They had no concern for life at all! I slammed my hands on the desk standing up in rage. “HOW COULD OUR KING JUST LET IT ALL GO! HOW COULD YOU LET IT GO!” and with the raise of his hand, he stopped me “sans… There was nothing we could do… they where protected under three separate human governments after we decided to stop our funding. All it would of done is started another war…” he sighed leaning back in his chair. Ive never seen him look so… Sad before. Like remembering it all brought back so much pain for him.. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS AND THEIR PAIN. 

I couldn’t stand to listen to anymore. How our king abandoned his own kind, how the sick fuck created sanity and used her by giving her false hopes. I feel like such an ass for even acting so harsh towards her! She really did just want to be loved… and live.. Normally…. I clutched at my chest as my soul began to feel tight. I had to get out of here. Pushing the chair back I started to walk towards to door. “Sans” I stopped in the doorway for a split second. “im sorry.” He spoke sadly, “im not the one who you need to be saying that to doc…” and with that I left. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*POV GASTER*

Sighing I leaned back in my chair, closing the folder on my desk. “I know sans….” I barely whispered in my office. Picking up the photo of her I stared at it with a sad feeling swelling in my soul. We wanted to save her.. And save the others from them.. But it was no use. We where still recovering from the last war and it would have been even worse for us to go against three armies at once in the state we where in. But still.. 

She was such a sweet girl, with a very unique soul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Gasters flashback)

“hello Insanity” I spoke entering the bright white room, approaching the desk she sat at with her arms once again bound to it. “hello dr. Gaster! You can call me sanity yah know” she smiled at me kicking her feet back and forth above the ground. “Yes but your full name is Insanity. I think it is a pretty name for such a pretty girl” I smiled back sitting in the chair across from her. Her cheeks grew a bit pink at my compliment “well then only you can call me that” she giggled. “Im honored. So insanity how old are you?” “im 6! Yup ive been alive for 6 years now, oh how the time flies” I chuckled at her playful behavior, she seemed like a normal 6 year old to me. 

“Are you going to be doing my tests today? Or is daddy going to be helping you?” she tilted her head in question. “Nope just me today. For the next few days I just want to find out a little more about you ok?” daddy? I guess she refers to doctor Eisnheart as daddy, which makes sense. “you wanna know about me?” “yup. So first off lets get these restraints off of you alright” she looked at me with her (e/c) eyes gleaming brightly against the blackness of her eyes. “REALLY?! Oh wow daddy and nurse lady never let me loose during tests!” I smiled at her eagerness and removed the latches from her arms as she hopped onto the table and jumped right onto me landing on my lap. 

“you look so much cooler up in person doctor gaster!!” Her small palms ran across my face, examining the cracks that adorn it. “Do they hurt?” she ran a finger down the left one “no, not at all” “I can fix that for you!!” “oh no that’s—“ before I could finished she placed her hand onto my chest and summoned my soul. I started to panic from how quickly this all escalated, trying to stop her I froze as she pulled out her soul. It was.. So…. Unnatural yet captivating. She brought it over mine as she squeezed it until black drops fell onto my soul. 

I instantly felt… calm. I watched as she returned her soul, but before she could place mine back I took it in my hand examining the black strands that swirled around inside it. “its my magic. Anyone who has it will be ok as long as that’s there. But its only temporary Atleast that’s what daddy says!” she clasped her hands together smiling brightly up at me. Placing my soul back in its place insanity jumped off my lap and onto the table. 

“so what do you wanna do today!” she kicked her feet back and forth with that big smile still on her face. “how about you just talk about anything you wanna tell me” 

She talked and talked about how much fun she was having with me there and how badly she wanted to see the outside world. She asked so many questions about how it was outside of the lab and I tried to explain as best I could. It made my soul swell with joy when her face would light up when I explained it to her. How excited she would become and hoe she couldn’t wait to experience it herself. She was determined to live, to live a life outside of these walls. 

I hope that I will be able to enjoy it with her. If we do end up bringing her to the village, I think I might just adopt her as my own. The daughter I wish I always had.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sighing heavily again I placed the photograph back inside the file and the file back inside the drawer locking it. Im still curious as to how she escaped.. And I can only assume the test became more and more brutal over the years. Sans will never know how much we did try to get her out of there, and the risks the queen and I took to go behind Asgores back to just keep the thought of her going on. But ever since the king saw i they had tried to turn her into, he didn’t think his people would be safe, that she would be unstable like that forever or one day snap.   
Looking down at my desk I noticed little purple dots. That’s odd.. Wiping my face I didn’t even realize I was crying. 

Crying for the daughter… I wish I always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been bamboozled!!! 
> 
> They broke papyrus  
> James Eisnheart is a fuckboi  
> There will be more on sanitys parents in later chapters.   
> Sans finally doesnt hate sanity (yay now FLUFF)   
> gaster is sadster.
> 
>  
> 
> Poll poll poll   
> So we did sans, undyne (slight) , papyrus (slight), gaster aaaand flashback.   
> Nightmares was definitely in the top pick for this chapter but i was like "oh fuck its the middle of the day how the hell do i incorporate nightmare....NEXT CHAPTER!!!!"   
> So next chapter will be half nightmare, ill make it a GOOOD one just cause i love you guys. <3 
> 
> So smoll poll for sake of poll
> 
> Now. Look guys. This is serious. Serious buisness is serious. 
> 
> Do we make sans and sanity platonic and just pap have a romanitc relationship with her OR we just make the skelebros share <3 
> 
> A.platonic snas
> 
> B.they share
> 
> C.i choose. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps. I know there is only so many people that vote and i don't want to put out chapters too fast to where people miss out. So let me know if i should slow my roll or keep up with the fast pace~~


	16. *Woah*/nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im marking this chapter with a * because hints of rape are shown in this chapter. Its not too in-depth but it is there. 
> 
> You have been warned.

*papyrus pov* 

I…. I DIDN’T KNOW UNDYNE HAD TAKEN A PICTURE OF WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY! MY FACE FEELS HOT FROM REMEMBERING THE TOUCH OF YOUR MAGIC AGAINST MINE, HOW SOFT YOUR HANDS FELT AGAINST MY SKULL, BUT.. MY SOUL FEELS LIKE ITS IN A KNOT FROM THE MEMORY OF THE VIVID IMAGES YOU HAD SHOWED ME… IT WAS SO SAD.. YOU HAVE LIVED A RATHER HARSH LIFE I NEVER EVEN KNEW WAS POSSIBLE! BUT I KNOW WITH MY GREAT AND AMAZING FRIENDSHIP SKILLS I WOULD HELP YOU CONQUER THEM! NYEH HEH HEH! 

I WAS STUCK FOR A MOMENT IN THE THOUGHT OF REMEMBERING IT ALL. ONCE I REALIZED WHAT WAS HAPPENING, SOMEONE WAS SHAKING ME! “p-papyrus! Are y-you ok?!” OH IT WAS ALPHYS, SHAKING MY SKULL I NODDED TO HER “Y-YES I WAS JUST N-NOT EXPECTING UNDYNE TO HAVE SUCH A… PICTURE..” AND AS HER WALL PAPER ON HER PHONE TOO! ANYONE WHO WOULD LOOK AT HER PHONE WOULD SEE THAT! OH…NO…EVERYONE I WORK WITH HAS PROBABLY ALREADY SEEN IT!!!!! AND THEN THEY WILL SEE US TOGETHER AND NOT REALIZE THAT WE ARE SIMPLY JUST REALLY REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS WHO HAVE SHARED MULTIPLE INTIMATE MOMENTS TOGETHER BUT ARE STILL JUST FRIENDS!!! MY BODY STARTED TO TREMBLE A LITTLE AS I STARED AT UNDYNE IN WORRY, “Y-YOU HAVEN’T SHOWED- “ “everyone” SHE SMIRKED AT ME. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 

SHE COULD SEE THE DISTRAUGHT ON MY FACE AS SHE LAUGHED AT ME. “relax bonehead. Alphys and I do waay worse in public” SHE GRABBED ALPHYS AND KISSED HER HARSHLY ON HER CHEEK AS HER FACE BECAME A BRIGHT RED. “u-undyne! That’s because y-you like to make everything p-p-public” WELL IM GLAD IM NOT THE ONLY NERVOUS ONE HERE. “oh you love it babe” UNDYNE NUZZLED ALPHYS AS I TURNED AWAY FROM THEM. “T-THAT MAY BE TRUE UNDYNE, BUT WE ARE SIMPLY GOOD FRIENDS! NOTHING MORE THAN AMAZING PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP.” I STATED “what does platonic mean?” I NEARLY JUMPED OUT OF MY BONES, IF IT WHERE POSSIBLE, FROM THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE. WHEN DID YOU GET DONE IN THE SHOWER?! 

“it means when you have deep deep romantic feelings for someone” UNDYNE LIED TO YOU. WHAT?! YOUR FACE WAS A BRIGHT RED AS YOU REGISTERED THE FALSE MEANING TO WHAT YOU OVER HEARD ME SAY. “T-THAT’S NOT WHAT IT MEANS!! IT MEANS WHEN YOU D O N T HAVE DEEP DEEP ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE!!!” I QUICKLY INFORMED YOU AS YOU TILTED YOUR HEAD NOW CONFUSED. GOSH HOW YOUR HAIR HUNG FROM YOUR FACE WHEN YOU DID THAT WAS SO… CUTE… NO! MY FACE FEELS HOT AGAIN UUUGH!!! “UNDYNE WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU! JOKES YAH KNOW. THAT ARE NOT FUNNY.” I GLARED AT UNDYNE AS SHE SNICKERED, YOU NODDED YOUR HEAD IN UNDERSTANDING. 

“yeah yeah, im just messin with yah punk” SHE WAVED HER HAND IN THE AIR SENDING A WINK MY WAY. I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHE MENT BY SHIP, AND SAILING, BUT I WAS NOT GOING TO ALLOW HER TO SEE IT THROUGH! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP THE SAILING OF THE SHIPS!! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanity/reader pov 

You watched as Undyne snickered at papyrus while Alphys shook her head embarrassed by undynes actions. “So now that you’re all cleaned up punk, are you losers ready to start the day!” undyne hopped out of her seat with great enthusiasm as you nodded and with that you all headed out the door. Alphys said that she had to head to work and she would see us all later after. Waving to you and papyrus, she kissed undyne and headed off. Your cheeks grew a little pink from their intimate actions and you felt very…..uneasy..

Walking through the city streets you all came to the west gate of the city, there was a small building outside the gate that had a flag with two crossed swords on it. You had seen similar flags at all 3 gates to the city. Monsters in grey shiny armor stood around the building. “well punk” Undyne placed her hand on your shoulder “this is where the magic happens! Literally” she chuckled as she walked inside, papyrus and you following after her. 

The building was rather nice on the inside, wood floors and basic light grey walls. Weapons of all kinds sat against most of the walls, and pictures of various monsters in uniform. Walking through the lobby, there where two doors that where labeled, they both said locker room but the right one had a blue sword emblem on it and the left had a red one. Papyrus walked through the right door and before you where able to follow him undyne stopped you. “heh hey now punk, I know yah wanna get to bone-zone but you’ll see more than what your expecting through there.” She laughed as you just raised your brow at her. Bone…zone? You pondered what she was implying for a moment before she lead you through the door on the left. 

There where rows and rows of lockers and benches between them. You noticed female monsters getting undressed and redressed from armor to normal clothing and vice versa. “You’re lockers next to mine” you followed her to the far left row of the room. “When you said you would join the guard I made whimsum switch her locker so you could have the one next to mine ” approaching the ones In the middle of the row, there where two labeled ‘captain’ and ‘ship’. You raised your brow at the name and looked over to undyne who had a smirk on her face but just shrugged. You sat on the bench as Undyne removed her pants and changed into her armor, placing her clothes in the locker. 

She looked over to you as you gave her a questioning look. “Well are you gonna get undressed or am I gonna need a certain skeleton to come help you out” what? Why would you need help getting undressed and what did that have to do with skeletons? “I have no armor” “we have some in the back you can try on but they are a pretty snug fit, and you’ll get too hot if you wear it over your clothes” you shrugged as you began to undress, leaving you in your underwear and bra. “Damn punk, you got some big knockers there” undyne laughed as your face turned a little pink. 

She lead you to the back of the room, opening the closet door. She snickered as she found the perfect uniform for you, oh she was gonna have so much fun prancing you around papyrus with this. She handed you the outfit as you looked at her confused. “you get a special outfit until I can get muffet to make armor that will fit your tiny ass” you sighed as you slipped into it. It was tight… and tiny.. They where basically shorts that stopped before the middle of your thigh and covered in chain mail. Black socks that stopped above your knees and armored boots that ended mid shin. The shirt was the worst though. It ended right above your belly button but the sleeves where fully armored all the way down to your hands. You didn’t understand how this was supposed to protect you at all, not like it mattered, but Undyne gave you a thumbs up so you just shrugged it off. 

Walking out of the locker room papyrus was waiting in the lobby talking to other guards that where hanging around. When he noticed you his skull became tinted with a bright orange and he quickly turned away. Your brow furrowed confused by his behavior as Undyne covered her mouth to hid her laughter. You both walked up to him as she patted him roughly on his back “ yah ready to head out bonehead” and he simply nodded not even turning to look at you. 

You all walked out and patrolled the city, undyne showed you how to rough up some thugs as you studied how she proceeded to pick one up over her head and slam them to the ground. She was rather rough, but she said you had to be to get the point across to not do things that where against the law. As you all walked along, you noticed how papyrus kept his distance from you the entire time, he wouldn’t talk or look at you, from what you saw. In actuality he looked at you a lot, admiring your form, how you looked so badass and dare he think….sexy.. Especially when you would cross your arms and glare at people who gave you looks. You knew that with this job you had to look intimidating, and you did it so well with those dull lifeless eyes.

You where looking up at the birds in the sky when you ran into something, or someone really. You where thrown off a bit as they fell back onto the ground, It was sans and he looked pissed. “Sorry..” you apologized as you regained your balance. Looking at him again you noticed how he looked rather sad now, than pissed off. You extended your hand out to him as he smiled slightly and placed his hand in yours. Helping him up he didn’t let go of your hand as he looked down at the ground rather glum. “is no problem kid, im the one who should be saying sorry..” he sounded so.. Sad and his voice had a hint of regret to it. 

Tilting your head you didn’t even register that you two where still holding hands. “no it was my fault for looking up while walking. The sky is just so pretty..” You looked back up at the bright blue sky. “yah, I like to look up at the stars at night” “stars” you looked back down at him with a curious expression. “they are bright lights in the sky you can only see at nighttime” “oh..” You never really thought to look up at night, it was always so dark you didn’t think you’d see anything. “I can show yah sometime if yah like” “really?” your voice showed your excitement as you smiled at him. It felt weird.. He was always really distant and weary of you before… you wondered what happened…… Oh well stars!!!! “Yah, just le-“ 

Before he could finish his sentence papyrus walked up beside you and pulled you to his side harshly breaking your hand away from sans. Sans brow bone raised in shock from his brother glaring at him and seeming rather possessive of you. “SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” papyrus sounded normal, and did a complete 180 being back to his happy chipper self, just with you against him. You stepped away only to be pulled back but he wouldn’t even look at you. Sans was confused from his brothers weird actions as he just shrugged it off and smiled up at him. “Well I was just headin over ta grillbys pap, accidently ran into sanity and was just apologizing” you heard papyrus mumbling something like ‘too long' or ‘really’ but you couldn’t really make it out. “OH! WELL IM GLAD YOU ARE BOTH ALRIGHT” papyrus smiled widely as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, sans felt a ting of rage swell in his soul but he played it off nicely with a smile back “me too. Anyways ill see yah at home pap” “ALRIGHT! BE SAFE” 

As sans left papyrus started walking with you under his arm. You felt like you where missing something, but couldn’t put your finger on it. You looked up at him to try to figure it out to no avail “um.. Papyrus” you spoke as instantly jumped off of you like you where on fire. “OH” his cheek bones where tinted orange “S-SORRY SANITY. I FORGOT YOU WHERE THERE!” he forgot that you where basically all over him?? Strange.. “Its alright but… is everything ok with you?” “OFCOURSE WHY WOULDN’T IT BE? IM AMAZING AND GREAT 24/7” he posed proudly. You blushed a little looking to the side, feeling awkward about confronting his distance, “w-well you’ve just seemed…. Really distant ….today.. “ “BUT IVE BEEN NEAR AND AROUND YOU ALL DAY” He asked confused at what you ment. “I didn’t mean physically…. I m-ment emotionally?... You hadn’t really talked to me. Or acknowledge my presence since we started work… “ god why was this so hard, your face felt hot and you didn’t understand why you felt so nervous. 

“Did I do something wrong?” looking up at him sadly, he felt like he should scoop you up and take all your sadness away. “N-NOT AT ALL! MAY BE TODAY, I HAVEN’T BEEN FEELING SO GREAT.. LIKE I NORMALLY DO”and now he felt awkward and nervous, which you picked up on instantly. Taking his hand in yours you smiled at him “well that’s ok. I just don’t want you to hate me papyrus. You’re very dear to me” his whole face turned orange as he had a big goofy grin on his face. “I COULD NEVER HATE YOU SANITY” he reassured you as you two decided to do the rest of your patrols hand in hand. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*sans pov* 

I sighed heavily walking down the street on my way to grillbys. Ive never seen pap act so hostile before, and more shockingly to me! I mean I knew they where close and all, not forgetting that time in the woods which I wish I could forget, but I didn’t cross my mind he liked her more than just a friend. Just the thought of it made my soul feel tight and slightly angry. I shook my head, why do I even care?! I mean its not like I feel any way towards her except for feeling guilty for being such a jerk ever since we met. But why do I get angry at the thought of paps liking her? Maybe its because of hes my baby bro.. But he is a grown skeleton and can make his own decisions now I guess.. 

Sighing again, I walk inside grillbys, the delicious sent of food in the air I took my normal seat at the bar. As I sat grillby was already standing infront of me on the other side. “The usual grillbs” I leaned on the counter resting my skull ini my hand as he handed me a bottle of ketchup. Maybe ill be able to drink these feelings away, I thought as I poured the sweet red liquid into my mouth. Grillby could tell that something was bothering me, he always could considering I always went to him when something was. 

“I think paps has gotta crush on ta new girl santiy” “well… that is a bit… shocking… But he is a adult now sans” he spoke with a flicker to his flame. “Yeaah I know grillb, I honestly don’t know why it bothers me so much..” I confessed taking another swig. “Hes gotten very… protective of her, almost like he doesn’t like other people touching her” he hummed “that is rather… Weird” “whats weird is honestly grillbs… I don’t like it when he touchs her either… My soul starts to feel tight… and I feel angry” I sighed wishing I didn’t feel this way. It felt so… Pathetic… 

“sounds like you’re jealous” he picked up a glass from behind the bar, wiping it with the cloth in his hand. It felt like a dagger just hit me through the skull at his words. I wasn’t jealous! How could I be jealous when I didn’t have feelings for her in the first place. Refusing to believe it I finished off the bottle, ordering two more. Grillby shook his head but brought them to me anyways, then leaving me with my thoughts as he went to serve other customers. 

About 8 bottles down, I was starting to feel pretty nice. I would sway a little but still able to keep my composure. Grillby had returned to me and I told him everything I found out from gaster about you. Down to the part about how that sick fuck of a fuck head Eisnheart was even planning to bread, I mean breed with you himself! He was shocked from the new found information I layed apon him, but he said it did make sense with how you would act. Which I agreed, it did. “I feel like such a dick for being so harsh on her” I sighed pouring the rest of my 9th bottle into my mouth. Its never enough, as grillby handed me another. He usually cuts me off by the 7th but he knew I need to process the information I had however I see fit. 

I was alone again with my head laying on the bar. Im drink, I mean drunk. Grillbys words from earlier where playing like a broken record in my head. ‘Jealous' im'n not jealous, dumb hot head, heh. How could I , sans the skeleton, be jealous of my own bro. I mean, its my bro so why would I be jealous. Why should I caaaare if he gets her, shes just some dumb, innocent, sweet, really pretty, soft, squishy… 

I was getting lost in the thought of you, my cheeks dusting a light blue, your pretty (h/c) hair, captivating abnormal soul, soft flesh and body, your cuuuuuuuuuuuuuurves~ and my personal favorite, those (e/c) eyes that seem so lifeless at time but at the same time seem so… Full of life. Especially your magic, I gripped my chest feeling the slight pull and swirls of your magic around my soul. It felt so relaxing and safe, almost like I was invincible. The more I thought about you, the more it felt like my soul was pulling out for you. Trying to reach you. Looking at the time it was really late, I must of missed dinner. Eh paps shouldn’t be too upset with me, these things happen sometimes. I ordered another bottle for the road as I teleported back in front of the house. 

The pulling sensation felt stronger.. Your magic and my soul reaching out for you… walking in the house, the lights where all off but I’ve become accustomed to stumbling around it in the dark pretty well. You where sleeping on the couch, nothing but the sounds of your soft breaths filling the air. You looked so peaceful.. Until I noticed you clawing at the cushions… memories of your past haunting your sleep. 

I myself am very well acquainted with those type of nightmares, but not like ones you had.. I still feel weary about flesh I didn’t have falling off. Sitting at the end of the couch next to where your feet layed I turned on the tv, since you where facing the inside of the couch I knew the light wouldn’t bother you. Watching some dumb comedy, my soul kept pulling harder and harder for you but I resisted it….. Until about 4 more bottles later…… 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Nightmare/sanity/reader pov)

It has been a long day of countless tests, you sat in a large room with other people you assumed where experiments like yourself, mostly because they wore hospital gowns like you did, and some of the males had white scrub pants on. Observing your surroundings you noticed a few human patients sitting around a table, one had their head wrapped in gauze and it looked like the left half of it was sunk in from lack of a skull. Others where missing different parts of their bodies aswell, arms, legs, eyes, even tounges that you noticed when they tried to speak but it was incoherent. 

There was also monsters stumbling around, exhausted of their magic, or also missing obvious parts of their forms. You looked down apon your bloody black hands. They took your hands today, but you where fortunate enough that your magic was able to grow limbs back. You noticed a blonde girl with two male nurses across the room. You remembered her from earlier when they tried to poke you with various needles trying to acquire your blood. She had hands then, but now she was like you, just without magic hands. She also noticed you and attempted to approach you quickly before the nurses could stop her. They never let anyone near you except River and Grey.. 

“WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST LET THEM TAKE YOUR BLOOD! WHY?!” she screamed as the nurses quickly caught her by the arms in front of you. “HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!?” ..selfish? The doctors knew that anyone’s soul who contained your magic would protect their form and do for them as it does for you. But… That’s only if its soul to soul contact. You blood was your magic but not the pure raw magic that layed in your soul. Every needle the pricked you with would break, and even when it was successfully drawn, it would shatter the syringe. 

You didn’t say a word.. What could you really say, you where held down by straps that would let you remove your soul, and only the doctor was able to summon it out other than yourself. The girl screamed and cried as the nurses dragged her out of the room. Everyone was looking at you with distasteful looks. They knew who and what you are and hated you for it. You where stuck there just as they where but, you had the ability to look ‘normal’ or untouched. What they didn’t know is you went through far worse than what they did, and you have tried to stop the doctors before. 

The human group stood from their seats angrily, turning towards you with harsh stares you stared back at them with that lifeless look. They started to approach you as nurses started to rush around to stop them, but they where not successful. A one armed man picked you up by the collar of your gown, “you sick freak. Just because you’re so special doesn’t mean you have to let the rest of us die!” he yelled in your face. “Im…sorry” you spoke softly staring at him. “Sorry?! You think you can just say sorry?!” he gritted his teeth as he threw you to the ground, stomping on your ribs. Coughing up blood the others held back the nurses or proceeded to help the man with hitting you.   
…..

Coughing up blood you snapped. Your magics natural defenses rose as the room became dark. The humans legs where wrapped in black tar, as tiny pricks from the inside shot through them. They screamed in fear as you stood to your feet. You where not going to kill them, no… you wanted to prove how sorry you where… 

The nurses tried to grab at you but where stopped in their tracks by the black tar you controlled wrapping around their bodies and necks, you raised them above you and the humans infront of you. They stopped screaming to look at what you where doing as the guy who had confronted you looked to them, to your face. “im sorry” you said again to him . suddenly screams from then nurses filled the room. Your magic was piercing through their forms, as it tightened around them harshly snapping their bones and crushing their insides. Blood splattered onto you from the mangled hanging bodies, their screams no longer there, but the sick sound of their bones cracking and smushing their organs until small pops from them breaking open. They stared at the crushed and mangled corpses hanging in the air as you dropped them to the ground. With your magic no longer on their bodys, they could see the nurses mangled new forms, their necks crushed and snapped, as their heads hung in abnormal positions, while their squashed organs sprawled out on the ground. 

They couldn’t believe you just killed …6 nurses that tried to stop them and you! And where even more shocked when you released them from your hold rather unharmed except for small dotted punctures to their skin. 

Suddenly you where pushed to the ground aswell as the group, armed men swarmed the room and one man had a knee to your neck. They proceeded to zip tie and escort the others out of the room. You looked infront of you to see a pair of feet you recognized before you. “Quite the mess you’ve made here sanity. You know good help doesn’t come cheap” the doctor spoke with an irritated tone in his voice. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a surprisingly dimly lit room, your hands where bounded by metal straps as well as your ankles. There was a metal collar around your neck, with spikes that dug into your flesh. The only other thing in the room was the doctor, James, who sat across from you in a cheap looking metal chair. You noticed unlike the other rooms you would be placed in there where no cameras watching you, and no see through mirror either. You had never been in this place and it made your magic swell in your uncomfortable state until harsh shocks surged through your body keeping your magic from releasing. 

“Now relax dear. I just wanted to have a chat with you” he spoke calmly as you stared at him. You didn’t like the feeling that filled the room, it was foreign to you, and his calm voice didn’t help with that either. “Sanity” he cooed your name as you bit the inside of your lip. “you made quite the mess of some rather valuable employees earlier.” You cursed yourself for your own actions. Why didn’t you just let them beat you and keep it under wraps. Just take it and let it be. Because…. You knew their pain.. You wanted to show them you understood who the enemy was and you didn’t want to watch them suffer… 

Staying silent, he pulled his chair closer to you, too close for your liking, the inside of his thighs pressing against your knees. You wanted to get away and kick back, but it was useless. “I saw what some of the other experiments did to you.” He placed his hand on your thigh “you are ok? They looked like they where being pretty rough with you.” He asked with fake concern laced in his voice. You just nodded, you hated speaking to the doctor, ever since what happened when you where little. “Im glad” his thumb stroked your leg, you tensed at the feeling. “But there is something that I was wondering” you stared at him already knowing what he was going to say. 

“Why didn’t you harm the other experiments? You simply killed those nurses that help you everyday, the ones that didn’t do anything but try to help you stop getting beaten.” The statement almost made you laugh, help you? Save you? All those people did was torment you just as he dd. Remaining quiet he had assumed why, “do you fear the organization sanity? Do you feel bad for the other experiments..?” he pryed. You just stared at him, not giving away anything. You had nothing to justify your actions to him with, other than blaming them and him. And then he would put you in the punishment room where thin strings that hung through out the room would cut through your body like piano wire, you hated that test so much, james decided to use it against you as punishment when you acted out… But why where you here and not… there 

He sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair, removing his hand from your thigh as you visibly relaxed only to be in instant panic as your soul was drawn from your chest. Biting down on your lip hard you stared at your soul in his hands, the sight made you feel sick. “Sanity…” he spoke lowly. “You will not be harming anymore of my employees” he gripped at your soul as your hands clenched against the arm rests tightly. “I know you may feel bad for the others but, you are safe, and well and taken good care of” he emphasized on the ‘good' as his nails dug into your soul, your toes twisting harshly against the floor. 

“Care only for yourself. And do not make me have to have this talk with you… A g a I n” he finally squeezed your soul harshly as you clutched your eyes shut, tears spilling down your cheeks. It felt like every bone was snapping in your body, like your eyes where about to pop like pimples out of your sockets. 

Suddenly you felt like you could breath again as he stopped his torment on your soul, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb. You could feel his effort to comfort you but you didn’t accept it and kept your eyes closed shut. You felt something wipe against your cheek as you finally opened your eyes to tense up immediately. He was so close to your face, you could smell his minty breath mixed with the sent of coffee fill your nostrils. You wanted to vomit. 

“sanity” he softly cooed as his hand slid down the side of your face, his thumb pressing your chin up, your lips close to his. Your soul hovered infront of your chest as his other hand gripped your thigh slightly. “My sweet.. Sweet sanity..” his hand on your thigh moved up under your gown as you started to squirm. 

“You drive me so…..” his hand wrapped around your neck above the collar where the spikes dug in more hitting your spine from the awkward angle. 

“Insane” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up harshly your magic flared out of your body as you quickly sat up screaming. “S T O P” your shrieked grabbing something that was ontop of you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what's happening anymore lmao. 
> 
> Jkjk we are still building up to get into the good stuff. 
> 
> Who's laying ontop of sanity when she wakes up? The world may never know.... Until the next chapter :p 
> 
> Poll for sake of poll 
> 
> Whats gonna happen when santiy fully wakes up? 
> 
> A. Fluff 
> 
> B.angst 
> 
> And do you guys like the pov switchs? If not let me know and ill cut back on doing them. If you do like it ill do more <3
> 
> Id love to know what everyone thinks of how this is going, and what they think is going to happen~ also up for any ideas anyone has for future chapters aswell <3 
> 
> *kisses*


	17. Sansational caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i wasn't happy with how this chapter turned out so i cut what i didnt want out. The rest will be out tomorrow sorry for the inconvenience <3 i still love you guys

It felt like your heart plummeted into your stomach, and you where going to vomit all the spaghetti you had eaten for dinner. As you sat up you where face to face with a short skeleton who was straddling you. Blinking the sleep away from your eyes, and wiping the tears that had escaped from your nightmare you realized it was sans. His eyelights where gone from the shock of you waking up so abruptly. What was he doing ontop of you? You didn’t like how close he was as you could faintly recall the moment just before that played in your head. 

Before you spoke you noticed something glowing between you two.. Looking down you noticed your soul. It was dim, and pulsing harshly above his hand. He was able to draw out your soul? How? You had only known doctor Eisnheart to be able to do such a thing. 

“I… um.. Can explain kid” sans spoke in a weary tone, but didn’t move off of you. His cheek bones where tinted a light blue, as his white eye lights returned. 

You stared at him waiting for him to continue. “y-your soul kinda um came out on its own while you where sleepin.” He scratched the back of his skull “and the magic you put in mine was tryin ta go to it. It felt like it was in pain” he looked down at your soul sadly. 

It came out on its own? It must have been when it was drawn out in the dream. And it was normal for your magic to try to return to you when your soul called for it.. But why was he ontop of you.. 

“..why are you on top me then?” his face became a darker shade of blue as he swayed a little. “I uhh.. Well… “ he tried to find an easy way out of the situation but there was none. It was because he had been drinking, and sitting next to you. Once your soul started calling out to him be simply crawled over you to reach it. To console it. 

“It was a pretty quick shortcut and im pretty lazy heh” he sighed as you just nodded. Taking your soul from his grasp you placed it back to your chest, no longer to be seen. You moved your legs out from under him and closer to your body staring down at them. You wanted to tell him to leave but it was also his house so he can sit where ever he wants. 

“did yah have another nightmare?” your eyes quickly shot up to his face. Another? You don’t remember ever telling him you had them before. Shrugging you curled into yourself more. “Yah can talk about it if yah want” he tried to console you as you shook your head, now avoiding eye contact trying to hide the fact tears where beginning to swell in your eyes. 

Sans reached out his hand to ty to comfort you but you quickly swatted it away. He looked shocked as you didn’t even look at him. You didn’t want him or anyone to touch you right now. Your skin felt like bugs where crawling all over you, blood felt cold as ice and you couldn’t shake the feeling of being all around extremely uncomfortable. You haven’t had those dreams for a few years now… but it took you that long to even get over the fact that it happened at all. You blocked it out, all of it, you knew what you had done and gone through once but your magic eased your mind by hiding it when it was calm. 

Sans thought for a moment, maybe this nightmare was worse than the last.. Which is terrifying considering he still feels like he has skin that’s melting off of his body. Standing from the couch he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Hey kid” you glanced up at him through the strands of your hair. “I know yah don’t wanna be touched or anything, but if yah take my hand, I might be able to help yah out” he extended his hand out to you as you looked at it. 

After a moment passed you lightly placed your hand in his, and suddenly felt like everything around you was gone and you where falling. In the blink of an eye you saw the entire city before your eyes. The cool night air struck your face as you looked to sans next to you who was looking up. Turning your head upwards your eyes grew wide. 

The dark sky was lit up with thousands of bright little lights. It was like nothing you’ve ever seen before, your body clearing of all its uncomfortable feelings. They where stars, the bright lights sans had told you about yesterday. They shined and dimmed through out the night sky. 

You didn’t notice but as soon as you looked up, sans turned his gaze to you. Your eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky from the wonderment you witnessed. You couldn’t even look away, but he felt like you where not on edge so much anymore. You shivered slightly pulling the blanket you had taken with you closer to your form, but not breaking your gaze from the sky. Suddenly you felt a warm presence from behind you and soft fabric along your arms. 

It was sans, he had teleported to behind you and wrapped his jacket around you and him. The sudden contact made you flinch until his warmth eased you into relaxing. You even started to lean back against his chest as you returned to watching the stars sparkle in the sky. You both sat in silence, and soon you started to forget the troubles of your past. It was a nice feeling you’ve only experienced with his brother in the woods. True care and comfort. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans pov 

 

I was pretty happy my plan actually worked, I didn’t know if it would help with calming you down from your nightmare. Whatever it was you where going through seemed pretty traumatic. I wasn’t sure this would be enough. I even took a pretty big risk trying to touch you again when you seemed cold, I noticed how your body tensed, but then yah just stared to relax and even pull into me more. My soul was burning with a over joyed feeling when you didn’t push me away again. 

I was still curious as to why you reacted the way you did when you woke up. I mean ofcourse it was a bit awkward I was on top of you but I don’t think you saw it as a sexual thing. Usually you would wake up upset but would shrug the feeling off pretty quickly. Even being around Grillby didn’t make you weary after that dream with the fire torture. 

You didn’t want to be touched, like someone HAD touched you in a way that you didn’t like. Even just the touch of my hand made you quickly react. If I was in my right mind, I wouldn’t of pryed for more information, but im not. 

“So..” I finally broke the comfortable silence we had been sharing for awhile. You didn’t move to look at me, just hummed in question. “do you um.. Still not wanna talk about your nightmare?”

Fuck, well there goes your conferrable state, you immediately tensed up in my lap. Damn my curious nature but I felt like I needed to know. So I could understand how to go about things if star gazing didn’t always work, or if it was papyrus in my situation. Im sure it would shatter his soul if you had pulled away from him like yah did me. 


	18. Feelings suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i fixed the story lol.  
> Dont worry we will get some sans fluff next chapter~ probably. If you guys want it <3  
> !!!!some scenes from last chapter where cut so check that out if you read it before the edit!!!!!!!

“No..” You spoke quietly, trying to hold back the sinking feeling in your chest again. 

You had almost forgot the traumatic experience that you just lived through again through your nightmares. The bright stars in the sky had successfully cleared your thoughts, but sans constant prying did not. You didn’t understand why he was so persistent in trying to get it out of you, like he really cared.. He did try to calm you down and ease your mind, even comfort you like he was a moment ago, but it could possibly be out of fear. 

Feeling sans sigh against your neck, you closed your eyes trying to once again shake the uncomfortable feeling that crawled along your skin. “Im sorry kid…”he apologized as you just nodded in acceptance. “Just know im here if you need to talk about it..” 

Silence fell through the air as you stared down at the city from the roof top, the cool breeze hitting your face as you breathed lightly. You may have felt a little uneasy sitting so close to sans, but it did comfort you. 

“Um..” sans felt a bit conflicted in his own thoughts. He wanted to know what happened, but he also knew that asking again could make you angry. 

“Yes?” 

“Its getting a little cold out here.. Did you want to head back inside?” you knew that wasn’t what he wanted to say, but you reached for his hand not turning to look at him. You didn’t want him to see the sorrow written all over your face. 

His cheeks blushed a little bit as your soft hand laid on top of his. He honestly didn’t want to leave just yet, your body felt so soft and warm against his. Wanting to wrap his arms around you and let you just tell him all your problems, be the shoulder you cried on when you where in such a miserable state. You didn’t need to look at him for him to know how you felt. The magic that pulsed in his soul, he could feel it. Sad, hurt, confused… he wanted to take it all away from you. 

But he knew that you wouldn’t, that it was wasn’t worth pushing you away more than he already had. You felt like you where suddenly falling again as you gripped onto his hand. Once again back on the couch, you and sans where still in the same position as you where on the roof. Standing up you went to the bathroom leaving sans on the couch by himself. 

Staring at your face in the mirror, you took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. As long as you could keep it all down, locked away, it would eventually fade once again to the back of your mind. You stripped yourself and stepped into the shower, turning on the cold water. Your body felt so hot from the rush of emotions that sweeped over you. Water ran down your face washing away the tears that started to escape your eyes. 

In the living room sans was contemplating whether or not he should be there when you returned. He heard the watering running, you must of gotten into the shower. Maybe you would need someone to be there for you, or you just wanted to be alone. He didn’t know what to do as he gripped at the cushions. 

Turning off the water you drew the shower curtain back. From this angle you could see your whole form in the mirror. Gripping the curtain tightly, the mirror suddenly shattered. Well fuck, you sighed, stepping out placing your hand on the broken glass that still held its form, your magic seeped out and through the cracks making sure it wouldn’t fall out eventually. 

Dressing yourself you skipped out on the pants. You didn’t care at this moment for them, or if anyone would see you like this. Luckily the sweater you wore covered most of your private area and butt, but again you wouldn’t really care if it didn’t. You had underwear and that was good enough for you. 

Walking out into the living room you noticed sans was at the far end of the couch, snoozing away. You threw the blanket over him as you sat at the other end, staring at the blank tv in the dark room, the only light from the moon the showed in through the window. 

Curling your legs up to your body, your eye lids started to get heavy. Fighting sleep for as long as you could, it soon over took your body. Leaning onto the arm rest your eyes shut, and you hoped you wouldn’t have anymore…. Nightmares.. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Waking up, you noticed you where leaning the opposite way than how you fell asleep. And onto something or someone much more warmer. It was sans, you looked up at his face, his sockets where closed and he was still asleep. Moving to get up you realized you where stuck, his arm was wrapped around you tightly, and pulled you back when you tried to move. 

Sighing you heard papyrus leaving his room, maybe he could help you out of this situation. Coming down the stairs you noticed he stopped before reaching you two on the couch.

“Papyrus” you whispered trying to get him to come over. A moment of delay but he finally was in your line of sight, with a confused expression on his skull. “Can you help me out?” you pleaded quietly. You didn’t want to wake sans, but you didn’t want to be in this position any longer than you needed to be. Being close to him like this made you feel uneasy, especially with the thoughts from last night still lingering. 

Papyrus nodded as he pried his brothers arm from around you lightly, as you slipped out he replaced where you sat with a pillow. Once he let go of his arm, sans held the pillow close to him. Papyrus didn’t like seeing his brother holding you so close, he didn’t even come home for dinner last night and now he wakes up to find him canoodling with you. 

“Thanks” 

Shaking his rising anger away, he instantly felt his magic swell as his orange pupil formed in his socket looking at you. You where stretching, obviously sore from sitting in one position for so long, but it was what you where wearing that made him feel..confusing. 

You where in his sweater, and black panties that he could see clear as day as your stretching pulled the sweater up. His whole face felt like it was on fire, and he felt… this weird earge to pull you up into his arms and caress the soft looking flesh on your legs. You turned to him raising your brow at his rigid form and magic flowing out. 

“um… are you ok?” you asked as he covered his face with his hand and replied quickly “Y-YES I UM AM FINE SANITY. Y-Y-YOUR UM LACK OF…CLOTHES… CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD” stuttering from embarrassment turning away not able to look at you like that any longer. 

“Oh.. Sorry.” Was all you said as you picked up your pants next to the couch and slipped them on. You had forgotten that you weren’t wearing them at all. You headed into the kitchen as papyrus soon followed behind you. He started making breakfast as you sat at the kitchen table, staring down at it. Your hands clenching and unclenching in your lap as you tried to push back the feeling of invisible bugs crawling on your skin. 

Just keep it back, keep it down, don’t think about it you told yourself over and over again in your head. You wanted to break down and cry, scream at the top of your lungs and let your magic swarm around you. But you couldn’t, you didn’t want to walk all the way to the woods just to have a repeat of last time or worse.. And you didn’t know what would happen if you let if go, you always kept it down. 

“SANITY?” papyrus worried tone made you look to him, you tried to hide your misery through a fake smile, but couldn’t hide the sorrow in your eyes. “yes papyrus?” “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” nodding you went back to staring at the table until a plate of food, spaghetti, was set infront of you. Thanking papyrus you took your fork and ate rather slowly. 

Papyrus knew then that you where most definitely not alright, you always ate so quickly and so passionately. But you where eating quietly, slowly, poking at your food like you where debating whether or not eating even mattered. 

“SANITY.. IS SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND? YOU CAN TALK TO ME IF YOU NEED TO. ITS WHAT FRIENDS ARE THERE FOR” you just shook your head, not even looking at him. Papyrus didn’t understand why you wouldn’t talk to him, you had before. You even showed him the horrors of your past, so why wouldn’t you tell him why you seemed so sad. 

He reached out for your hand, and you flinched. Papyrus froze at your reaction to his touch. You had never flinched away from him before… and you had let his brother touch you.. Why.. Why wouldn’t you let him? He clenched his fingers into a fist and his teeth together roughly. His soul twisting in pain. 

Not saying a word you stood and put your plate in the sink and left out the front door. Papyrus sat there, confused and worried about what had just happened. Something wasn’t right and it didn’t sit well with him. He wanted you to be able to tell him your troubles, to be there for you. So why wouldn’t you let him? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed, you would wake up, eat silently with both brothers, and then leave for work. At work you would work with Undyne, avoiding papyrus since it was easier to get away from talking about your troubles with him. Coming home you would shower and sit quietly on the couch or in the back yard staring at the sky. Papyrus and sans would try to ask you now and then what was wrong but you just ignored them, shrugging your shoulders or just simply saying ‘nothing'. 

Sans had stayed out each night, trying to drink away the feelings he felt from your magic. As the days passed you became more and more numb, but he still felt the sorrow that was sitting in your soul. 

Papyrus and you sat on the couch while sans was out, staring uninterested at the tv as some show with a handsome yet quiet over dramatic robot was on. “METTATON SURE IS GREAT ISNT HE?” you simply hummed in reply. 

Suddenly you tensed at the feeling of papyrus hand grasping yours. Looking over at him he had a stern expression on his skull which you’ve never seen before. Feeling you tense he gripped your hand tighter. “SANITY. WHAT IS WRONG? YOU’VE BEEN SO… NOT YOURSELF SINCE A FEW DAYS AGO” he asked sternly, but his voice was still laced with worry. 

You felt a lump in your throat as you stared at him, not knowing what to say. You didn’t want to talk about it, you had already started to numb out the feelings why was this happening. “I-i-i… I don’t know what you are talking about” you tried to pull your hand away but he held his grip on it. 

“YOU DO. PLEASE DON’T LIE TO ME, I WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU.” He looked down at your hand in his “I KNOW IT MAY BE HARD TO TALK ABOUT, BUT YOU CAN PUT IT ON ME. I CAN TAKE IT” 

You bit the inside of your lip trying to hold back your whimpers and hadn’t even realized tears started to run down your cheeks. In one swift motion papyrus pulled you to him, embracing you softly. “Im here for you, you don’t have to keep it locked up to yourself” he spoke quietly as you gripped at his shirt. 

He must of spoke the magic words because you started to sob into his chest as he laid his skull on top of your head. “I-i… he… I don’t unders-stand what happened or w-w-why” you spoke brokenly between sobs. “You can show me if-“ “N O” you quickly stated in a dark voice. You can’t show him that… You’d rather show him what you’ve done than that. Even the stuff from before was better than that.. 

“Then you have to tell me so I can understand how to help you sanity.” He petted your head as you gripped harder onto his shirt. “O-ok” you barely whispered. 

“h…he touched me… in a place.. I didn’t like..” Papyrus hold on you became tighter. “I…I don’t know the word to explain what he did… b..but I know.. I knew it was wrong.. And I d-don’t know w..what he did or why.. Papyrus I just feel so… so… d I s g u s t I n g” and it all hit you again, sobbing hard into his chest as he held you. 

“Who touched you sanity…” His voice was laced with anger, and he could feel his magic starting to burn in his bones. “T..the man who created a horrid being…that I myself..” “you’re not horrid… or disgusting. He is the one who is disgusting and horrible.” he continued to pet your head, and rub comforting circles on your back with his other hand. 

“Heh.. If only… that where true..” “it is. I may not fully understand what happened but I know deep down it wasn’t your fault and you didn’t want it to happen, but it happened anyways. Which is wrong and disgusting of him to do to you..” he spoke sternly.

“You knew it was wrong.. And I can imagine you didn’t have a choice in the matter…but just know I will never let that happen to you again.” You felt your soul swell at his words. You could feel yourself starting to feel the wave of emotions dying down. 

As your sobs subsided, you sniffled releasing your grip on his shirt. Even though you had calmed down papyrus didn’t let up on comforting you, letting you know he had you and you where ok. “Thank…thank you Papyrus..,” you whispered as you looked up at him. His hand that was petting your head came down to the side of your face as you leaned into his palm. 

His thumb wiped at the stream of tears down your face. Your eyes where swollen, cheeks and nose tinted red but the rest of your face pale. “Thank you, for letting me be here.” He rested his forehead to yours “for you” closing your eyes you felt all the numbness and hurt fade from your soul. Wrapping your arms around him, you hugged him close. Your most precious friend, the one who has always shown you kindness... 

 

You felt so safe, and warm from the warmth that radiated off of papyrus. Leaning more into him, you closed your eyes. Exhausted from your breakdown you slowly drifted off to sleep in papyrus arms. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans pov 

Sitting at the top of the stairs I sighed quietly in relief, the sorrow feeling leaving my soul finally. I overheard what you had said to pap… you where raped by James… the sick fuck. I mean gaster did say he had assumed that james was planning to breed with you. But that was only an assumption, not what he actually knew was a fact. I guess he was right.. 

I wish I could have been the one you opened up to.. The shoulder you cried on but I guess, dreams will be dreams.. I mean its not like im in love with you or anything. Youre attractive and I guess my guilt is just making me think crazy stuff again. Pouring more ketchup into my mouth I went back into my bedroom before they noticed me easedropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uugh when you want to just make them kiss but you dont cause there is a better time and place for that x.x 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways sorry for the little mix up last chapter. X.x it should be back on the track im tryin to go! Hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think <3 
> 
>  
> 
> P o l l time: 
> 
> Who should we spend time with next chapter? 
> 
> A. Pap 
> 
> B. Sans
> 
> C. Undyne 
> 
> D. Royal family 
> 
> E. Gaster


	19. Royal dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone wanted gaster, which i did write but i didnt think of how to just throw him in there. So next chapter is definite gaster time~   
> So heres basically the build up to that cause it just flows better~

Waking up wrapped in your soft fuzzy blanket laying on the couch, you noticed you where alone. Papyrus must of tucked you in and headed to bed a short time after you fell asleep in his arms. You had never told anyone about what happened those years ago, not even spoke words on the subject to yourself. It felt nice to have finally let it go, to feel it all pushed out of your mind and soul. You didn’t feel so numb and lifeless anymore, and felt safe, secure. 

The day went by surprisingly well, you would actually smile, and papyrus was happy you where back to eating his cooking with such passion as before. You spent a lot of time with him at work as well and when you would pass sans at his vendor job he would actually smile and not look so tense around you. 

Undyne didn’t work the same shift you and papyrus had today, as you where getting ready to leave alphys was waiting outside for you. “H-hey sanity” she spoke in her soft tone. “Hello” you greeted her with a smile. 

“So I um.. I made you t-this uh c-cell phone. That w-way we can all keep in contact with e-each other. That um is if you w-want to” she extended out her hand with a small rectangular black device in it. Taking if from her hand you examined the foreign object. 

“thank you?” you didn’t know what a phone was but you’re guessing they where those things you always saw everyone on. “N-no problem. I-i-im sure papyrus can show you how to work it. I have to head b-back to work now. So I um. Ill talk to you later” with a shy wave she was off. 

“OH! NOW WE CAN BECOME TEXTING BUDDIES!” Papyrus became extremely happy at the thought of talking to you even more now, though you lived and worked with him so you two would talk everyday either way. 

“Text?” you looked up at his star filled eyes in question. He quickly and enthusiastically explained how with this ‘cell phone’ you could call or message people whos numbers you have, to talk to them without physically being near them. Turning on the phone you both stared blankly at the screen, until both of your faces felt extremely hot and changed colors.

On the screen was the picture undyne took of you two in the woods. She was obviously the one up to this, probably thinking it was absolutely hilarious. “um…” you didn’t know what to say or why this was happening. “H-HERE LET ME CHANGE THAT TO SOMETHING LESS….PERSONAL” you quickly handed him the phone nodding in agreement. 

Once the screen was changed, he showed you how to call, text, and save numbers in your new phone. Also showing you all the apps and how everything worked. He said you should join magicbook but then realized alphys had already made you one and she was your only friend. Papyrus felt sad that you only had one friend and added himself as well to your friends list. And added his number into your phone as ‘THE AMAZING BFF'. 

Handing you back your phone you looked at it confused as you went through it. “who is coolskeleton? And what does bff mean?” “THAT IS MY USER NAME ON MAGICBOOK! SINCE IM SO COOL I THOUGHT YOU WOULD OF REALIZED THAT ALREADY” you giggled at his slight disappointment that you didn’t think that was him at first. “AND BFF IS BEST FRIEND FOREVER. WHICH I AM AND ALWAYS WILL BE NYEH HEH HEH” he stood proudly. “well seems to be an accurate name for you” 

 

Suddenly you started to receive a few messages as you and papyrus walked home. 

‘hy sis. Its frisk! Al gve me ur #’ 

‘hello frisk. I don’t know who al is and what does that symbol mean?’ you saved their contact as ‘little sister', it seemed fitting to your relationship with the small human. 

‘hey, punk!! How’d you like that wallpaper on your phone?’ 

Must be Undyne, she was the only one who would refer to you as ‘punk'. ‘hello undyne. It was rather shocking but papyrus was able to fix it for me.’ You saved her under ‘captain’ cause she was your boss. 

‘hii!! C: its alphys! I hope you like your new phone <3 <3’

‘thank you, I think its very nice.’ You had no idea what these weird symbols she used meant. You saved her under ‘alphys <3’ since she constantly used the strange symbols as she texted you. 

Papyrus gave you sans number, you labeled it 'short guy', cause that’s honestly all you knew about him other than his love for ketchup. Papyrus laughed loudly at your naming of his brother, sans would probably turn to dust if he saw it. 

Finally home you decided to spend the rest of your afternoon playing on your phone while papyrus watched his ‘MEGA METTATON MARATHON’ or MMM for short. Not M-M-M, but MMM. You layed your head on his lap with your feet propped up on the arm of the couch. Frisk had been texting with you for awhile now. You where actually surprised that you could understand what she was saying, but only after reading each text three to four times. 

‘Mum said u shuld com over 2morw 4 dinner' 

‘That sounds nice. At the castle?’ 

‘Yah there will b pie 2. Dad also said he need 2 talk 2 u' 

‘I’ll come by after work. Tell them I will be there.’ 

‘Ok! I cnt w8 2 c u again<3’ 

‘I can not wait to see you as well' 

So this king and queen wanted to see you tomorrow, and Asgore had something he needed to speak to you about. Maybe something with the guard possibly. Shrugging it off you placed your phone down and turned to watch the rest of the marathon with papyrus. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the castle asgore was sitting in his office, sipping on his tea, while gaster sat across from his desk. “so tori allowed her to join the guard I see” gaster spoke as asgore nodded “yes well. As I said before if that is what she wishes to do, then she shall. I have not gone back on what I have said from the last time we spoke.” 

“then is there any reason in particular you have called me here at this late hour in the night?” “well, even though sanity seems stable at the moment, I would like for her to see you every now and again for ‘check' ups to make sure everything is in fact ok.” 

Gaster perked up hearing he would be able to study more on your magic, and know that he had permission to peruse it from the king himself. “But. They are merely check ups doctor. Nothing she should be uncomfortable with that may trigger her. No unnecessary test to simply study her, just make sure her magic is able to control itself. It has been many years since we last saw what she was able to do.. And even so with my poor judgement in the past, I wish for her to feel safe here.” 

“how do you think she will respond to this request” gaster sipped his own tea curious as to how asgore was planning to convince you of even agreeing with these terms. “You saw how she reacted to seeing me again, do you think I am really the best suited person for this job?” 

“yes I do. You have had a chance in the past to study with her abilities and have the most knowledge on how and what she is. I will simply tell her that if she wishes to keep her job under the royal family, she must do mandatory check ups like everyone else. I know alphys usually does them for the guard, but.. I would like to keep as little as possible from getting out to the public of just how dangerous she is. She looks human so people here are already a bit on edge by that.” 

Gaster hummed in agreement, he did know how your magic worked and has seen it both stable and unstable before. He already knew that himself, he honestly just wanted to hear the Asgore confirm it. 

“I will do my best to keep watch over Insanity your majesty” gaster stood from his seat bowing. “I will not run any unnecessary or uncomfortable tests on her that you will not agree to” “you mean that she will not agree to” “right” Asgore felt off from how gaster answered but knew that he would atleast do what he is told and he could feel safe at night knowing the lethal weapon that is yourself living in the city would be looked after. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after work you invited papyrus to come to the castle with you, and even sans. You knew you’d be alright by yourself but papyrus being there would make you more comfortable and since sans was actually speaking to you now, if anything where to happen it would be wise to have him there to protect the people you could not. 

They both had agreed to come along, and the next thing you knew you where inside the castle being tackled by the small frisk. 

“Sis! You brought uncle sans and pap too!” They looked over joyed that their favorite uncles had tagged along for dinner. “Sup kid” “HELLO FRISK! YOU SEEM TO BE DOING WELL!” frisk waved to them but clung to you in a tight hug, that is until papyrus was prying tem off of you from them coping a feel on your rear like always. “I TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE DOING VERY POORLY HUMAN! I TOLD YOU THAT’S NOT POLITE!!” 

You and frisk both giggled and papyrus felt defeated at the sounds of yours. You shouldn’t be encouraging their lewd behavior! They will not stop if you think it is funny or cute! He thought as he sighed heavily. 

“Hello my child, oh! Hello sans, papyrus” Toriel came to greet you, hugging you as you snuggled into her soft fuzzy body returning the gesture. “Hello tori” you smiled at her warmly. Her presence had an effect that made you feel warm inside. “Hey tori” “HELLO YOUR MAGESTY!” papyrus bowed dramatically as toriel giggled patting him on the shoulder. 

“dinner should be done, you all are right on time” she gestured for you all to follow her, and you did. Frisks hand had found yours and they held it as you walked through the castle, into a large dinning room. There was a long wooden table, adorn with a velvet table cloth and vases of beautiful golden flowers in a row down the middle. The chairs where large and looked rather comfy to sit in. 

Toriel took her seat at the far end, as frisk sat next to Toriel , the dragged you over to sit next to them. Sans sat on the other side of toriel across from frisk as papyrus sat across from you. “Asgore should be joining us soon but he said we can start without him” she spoke ringing a small bell that echoed threw the room. 

Soon a fancy looking monster all dressed up in a black tux entered the room, pushing in a cart that had plates and plates of various foods. Creamy looking soup with chunks of vegetables floating around in it, steamy bread that had been seasoned, pork that had been fried beautifully with a golden flaky glow to each piece, and a bowl of mashed up potatoes. As the smells filled the room you felt your eyes almost roll into the back of your head from how intoxicating it was. You really hoped you wouldn’t embrace yourself here like you do every time you eat. You couldn’t help the lewd noises that would escape you when the amazing tastes flooded your senses. 

The waiter built up each plate and bowl for everyone with the stuff from the cart, and poured everyone a glass of water. You assumed sans has been here many of times cause the waiter even handed him a bottle of ketchup. Then everyone grew silent as you ate except for frisk, who was trying to contain their giggling and not choke from it either. Each bite you took you would claw at the fabric on the table and try your damnest not to let the lewd sounds escape, but to no avail. You where practically having full on sex with this food, and everyone was trying to either ignore it or couldn’t look away. It was mostly sans and frisk who couldn’t look away as papyrus and toriel felt awkward for you, even though you already felt awkward yourself. 

You ate rather quickly to just get it over with. Once you where done you felt stuffed, but honestly wanted more. “I..is that how you always eat my child?” toriel asked with a pink blush tinting her white fur. You shook your head no as everyone else nodded. God damn it guys. 

“They um… my senses arnt used to um… all these flavors” you looked down at the table with cheeks a blazing red. “I see” toriel nodded as everyone finished eating. “well I don’t understand why asgore wasn’t ale to join us” she sounded very peeved at this “but anyways my child, how are you liking being in the guard?” 

“Its nice. Something to do and it feels like it gives my life…. Purpose” you smiled at her as she smiled back warmly “im so happy to hear that. If you have any troubles though, you can come to me if you’d like” “ill be sure to”. 

After chatting for a small while, asgore finally appeared but did not sit down. “Ah im sorry for missing dinner my dear. There was an important matter that I had to attend to.” He apologized as she rolled her eyes “there always is.” He scratched the back of his head, worry laced on his face. “r..right well, sanity” he turned to look at you as you raised your brow at him. “ would you mind stepping into my office for a second I wish to talk to you before dessert” nodding you stood from your seat to follow him. 

“Don’t be too long! Mom made pie!” frisk shouted before you could leave. “don’t worry child, ill have them back to you shortly” they gave a thumbs up as you continued to follow asgore to his office. 

Walking inside he offered you a seat across from his desk, which you took as he sat behind his desk. “so sanity. I see you have been enjoying your time and new job here in the city” he leaned back in his chair resting his hands on his gut. “yes. It is very nice..” you smiled placing your hands gently in your lap. 

“good good. Now I have a favor to ask, everyone in the royal guard must do mandatory check ups at the hospital to make sure they’re mentally and physically healthy to stay on the guard” “ok…” you didn’t like where this was going already. 

“ I um know how you feel about doctors and such, especially doctor gaster” you cringed at his name. God you really didn’t like where this was going you wish he would just get to the point. 

“Well since he has studied you….in the past…. Ive assigned him to be your personal doctor for your check ups to make sure everything is stable” “no” you said immediately. Nope. No possible way where you being put back in a position of being studied on by fucking scientists. 

“now now. These are only simple check ups not tests. I have already informed him that he is only to make sure you’re stable and nothing more. And you are able to refuse anything that makes you uncomfortable.” “I refuse now sir” your tone was flat, uncaring for this conversation at all. 

“Then I will have to ask you to find a different job. All royal gaurds must under go check ups regularly. I understand your concerns and I respect your decisions to do as you wish here. But if you want to keep the job you currently have you must follow the regulations like everyone else” 

You thought for a moment, you really liked your job, you didn’t want to find another and your friends where there with you. But… you would have to face going through what you lived your whole life and fought so hard to get away from. He did say you can refuse any tests that where offered but it still made you feel uneasy. 

“um… well…” and it hit you “oh! Do you think papyrus could go with me to these check ups?” “I do not see why that would be a problem, so yes, if it would make you feel more comfortable then he is allowed to go with you” perfect! Papyrus always kept you feeling sane and safe. He told you himself he wouldn’t let anything happen to you. “alright… then.. Ill go.” “excellent. Im glad you have agreed to these terms now” you both rose from your seats. 

“Lets go eat some pie” he smiled as you nodded heading back to where everyone was at in the dinning hall. 

Even though you had decided to go along with the check ups like asgore wanted, you still felt nervous about gaster, walking reminder of your past, being your doctor. You would have to see him more now.. At least you’d have papyrus there and hopefully the check up wasn’t for awhile so you could mentally prepare. 

Before entering the dinning hall asgore said one last thing to you “oh your first check up is tomorrow by the way” well there goes that plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo. You like how i made it so gaster basically has to show his face more? And dont worry cause sans is coming up right after that~~ 
> 
> Hopefully sanity starts to lighten up and we will have a full fledge dadster going on <3 
> 
> My personal favorite thing about santiy is her foodgasms. I find it absolutely hilarious that shes basically moaning while eating and everyone around her starts to feel extremely uncomfortable or possibly a little too comfortable *wiggles brows* 
> 
> Anyways poll for sake of poll like always
> 
> Next chapter is gaster, ofcourse, should he follow the kings orders and simply do normal check ups? Or be sneaky and record all of his data cause even though he is dadster he is still trying to study sanity?
> 
> A. Be good yah goof 
> 
> B. Sneaky snake~ 
> 
> I love you guys *kisses*


	20. The check up pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i will say i had a very nice time writing this and it was so long i decided to make it 2 chapters~~~ so here it is 
> 
> *twiddles thumbs*  
> I hope you like it x3

The bright glowing lights in the room sparkled in your eyes, the golden flowers on the table shimmered like rays of sunshine. The whole room felt enchanting as the sweet, savory taste of butterscotch assaulted your taste buds. Pie, this holy amazing feeling that rushed over you was from none other than the pie Toriel had made. 

Stuck in your moment of pure bliss, you didn’t even make a sound as you ate. Chewing slowly to make the feeling last as long as possible. Your eyes half lidded, a goofy smile set apon your face, the look one would refer to being, in love. 

“UM. SANITY?” confusion laced in papyrus voice, you had been staring directly at him with this look on your face. Frisk waved her hand infront of you, to receive no response. 

“I don’t think she’s here right now pap” sans chuckled as frisk started snapping, sticking things from forks to flowers in your hair, and even making crude faces leaning over infront of you. It wasn’t until they moved your plate slightly that you snapped out of your trance looking at them like you where a small dog they just kicked. 

“Sorry sis” they giggled “I didn’t know the way to your heart was through moms pie” sliding the plate back infront of you, you smiled at patted their head returning to your one true love. Pie. 

Finishing up with your visit, you,sans, and papyrus said your goodbyes and headed home. The night air was cool, and the city felt so empty this time of day, even for being so close to the castle. “so what did the king want ta talk to yah about earlier?” curious as always, sans asked glancing towards you as you all walked through the dimly lit city streets. 

Staring straight ahead you shrugged, “I have to go in for check ups with doctor gaster from now on if I want to stay in the guard.” You didn’t notice both brothers tensing up from the sudden news. They knew how you felt about the doctor better than anyone else here, and sans felt a little off that the king made gaster the doctor to do it. 

“you sure your gonna be able to handle that kiddo? The last time-“ you cut him off with a sudden irritated look, which quickly faded away with a sigh. “ I know.. But if it lets me keep my job then so be it. Plus I only agreed to it if papyrus goes with me” papyrus perked up at this statement, feeling proud you could feel safe enough around him to face your fears with him by your side. “OFCOURSE SANTIY! I THE GREAT AND AMAZING PAPYRUS SHALL HELP YOU KEEP YOU LEVEL HEADED, AND OUT OF HARMS WAY NYEH HEH HEH!” 

You smiled over to him, thankful that he understood and was willing to go with you. Sans on the other hand, wore a smile on his face that was normally always there, but it seemed to be a bit forced. Like he didn’t like the fact that paps was put into potentially dangerous situation. But you knew that you’d never hurt your most precious friend, and there for did not care if sans felt some sort of way about your decision to have him there. You needed him, it would be messy without him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night you had slept rather well, you didn’t have any nightmares, but more so a nice dream of eating pie, and surrounded in a sea of spaghetti with chunks of burgers floating by. You had never had good dreams before, either terrifying moments you relived through your memory or nothing at all. It felt like you where starting to change inside, perhaps breaking down the walls of your guarded life, slowly, experiencing so many different things and starting to understand more and more about this outside world. 

That is until you stood infront of a rather large white building, with many glass windows that had curtains on the inside hiding the rooms from being seen. Big letters spelling ‘hospital' above the rather large doorway. Monsters of all kinds walking in and out of the building, while others where rushed inside through a side door. 

It looked… it looked exactly like the lab… just with windows. A pressure formed in your head making you wince. “SANITY THIS IS THE MONSTER HOSPITAL! DO NOT FRET FRIEND FOR WE WILL BE IN AND OUT IN NO TIME!” papyrus must of noticed the distraught look on your face, trying to make you feel better about entering the building. He didn’t think you’d feel so on edge just by seeing the place, but he had to be there for you no matter what! 

He grabbed your hand and started to lead you inside with great confidence that he would show you there is nothing to fear. Inside it was bright from the florescent lights, white walls and tiled floors. Even the inside felt so familiar, it made you feel sick. Gripping onto papyrus hand harder you stood close to him like a scared child, almost hiding behind his tall frame. 

Walking over to the receptionist, papyrus talked to the bunny women as you looked around at all the sickly looking monsters. Some poorly bandaged up, others coughing and leaking fluids. This sight, it hit you hard in the soul, more pressure rising in your head as you closed your eyes tightly, your free hand covering your face. It felt like you where back in the lab, in the lobby. All the monster experiments sitting around basically waiting to die or be further tortured. You had freed them hadn’t you?! You told grey and river before it all started, to get them out and to safety! Why are they here?! Why are you here?! 

“THANK YOU! WE SHALL WAIT FOR HIM HERE” papyrus voice brought you once again back to reality, as you shook your head looking up at the him. He looked down at you with a bright smile, and you sighed heavily. “W..why are all these people here?” you looked back out at the awaiting patients. “THEY EITHER GOT SICK OR HURT AND THEY COME HERE TO GET BETTER! THAT’S WHAT A HOSPITAL IS FOR SANITY” nodding at his explanation you felt a little better about being here. Everything that happened to them is of natural causes, not being forced to be here or brought apon them. 

Walking over to some open seats you both sat down as papyrus picked up a flimsy looking book titled ‘MTT FASHION'. You stared around awkwardly until papyrus opened the book towards you, “LOOK AT THESE MARVELOUS OUTFITS! METTATON HAS SUCH GREAT TASTE IN FASHION! I THINK I WOULD LOOK RATHER STUNNING IN THESE NYEH HEH HEH!” the pages contained various monsters in suit like outfits, some a bit flashy with studs and jewels all over them, while others had bright flashy colors. 

Feeling more comfortable sitting with papyrus as he skimmed through the pages pointing out outfits he liked or felt like he would want to wear, both of your faces became bright with color as the back of the catalog was filled with sexy underwear and rather lewd models. 

“i-I like..that one” you pointed to the very provocative bunny monster modeling a black lacey set of lingerie. The sleeves hung low off her shoulders, flowing out elegantly as see through flowery lace kwith a hit of white at the ends. The bust was a corset with silver jewels lining the top that barley covered her breasts, and small silver chains that hung from the middle, to the back of the top. The bottom was shaped as a V, following her hips up, as puffy lace hung down over her hips. The bottoms where only tiny panties that hooked down over her thigh to log black lacy socks that came up to her mid thigh. 

Papyrus made a slight “NYEH” and shut the magazine rather quickly, flustered from imagining you wearing such a lewd outfit, and he was in public!! “T-THAT WAS RATHER N-NICE BUT UM” you tilted your head confused by his spastic behavior. “Insanity?” “OH LOOK THE DOCTORS HERE FOR YOU NOW!” he shoved the magazine into his back pocket and quickly took you over to gaster, who was standing with a clipboard in the middle of the lobby. 

“H-HELLO DOCTOR! SANITY IS HERE FOR HER CHECK UP!” he stated proudly, feeling accomplished from getting out of the unsettling situation rather quickly. He had almost been caught, but he is too quick witted nyeh heh heh. 

“hello papyrus, thank you for bringing her in.” gaster spoke as Papyrus beamed happily nyehing to himself. “hello insanity” he turned to you, and you didn’t even look at him, just raised your hand in a half ass wave, and waited for what you had to do. “if you would follow me to the back, we can get started” he turned walking through a door into a long hallway that lead to many rooms. You grabbed papyrus hand as you both followed him. He looked back with a questioning look before you spoke for him. 

“He comes or I go.” You stated coldly and gaster just nodded continuing on. Well he surely did not expect this to happen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gaster pov 

Well, I did not expect her to come so willingly here for her check ups, considering this place did also serve as a lab that many people did not consider, and it looked very much similar to the lab she lived her entire life in. I can see by her demeanor that she is very uncomfortable here, and must be triggering awful memories from her past. But she also seems rather calm, which is intriguing. 

There must be some way she got herself out of that place, and I do not think that it was a very pleasant departure. What is very shocking is that she has brought along the younger skeleton brother papyrus, which is very unsettling to me. I had agreed to the Asgores terms of not studying her for my own pursuit of knowing fully of how her magic works, but what the king doesn’t know, might help him in the long run. But to send someone to watch after her in my care is completely uncalled for. 

I mean how can I not pass up the opportunity of learning more of her foreign magic, I would do it Subtly, with small tests that would clearly pass for basic check up procedures of ones magic. Maybe even get a small amout of her magic to study alone, and learn more without anyone knowing anything about it. But it would be slightly harder now with him here…but papyrus is very gullible so I might have a chance yet. 

“here is the room, I will need you to take a seat on the table please insanity” I gestured over to the padded bed/table. She hopped up on the table looking to papyrus with a helpless look as he smiled at her trying to reassure her everything was still ok. 

Shutting the curtain to the room , I made my way infront of her as she stared at me with lifeless eyes. “How have you been feeling recently insanity?” She flinched a bit, as she looked away barley whispering a “fine”. “that’s good to hear, im going to check your vitals” 

Physically she was all around in great condition, eyes responsive, no teeth decay, ears cleaned thoroughly. Her pulse was a bit high, but I knew it was because she was on edge. Writing everything down as I went, it was now time to check her magic. Normal magic test usually are a simple show of control, rising their magic levels up and back down, but I wanted a bit more. I wanted a sample. 

“You seem all around healthy, now lets move on to your magic” I didn’t noticed her visibly tense up, gripping at the table harshly. “I will need to take a small sample to make sure your magic isn’t diluted as well, but first I need for you to release your magic and then lower its levels to show your control and stability” taking a seat, I watched her intensely. 

Her brows furrowed in worried as she looked to papyrus who gave her a thumbs up. She seems awfully attached to the younger skeleton. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes as the lights became dim, black swirling around her arms and legs and then clinging to them. Her horns growing from her head as she opened her black eyes and stared at me. The feeling in the room was tense, her magic thickening the air. If I needed to breath to survive I would of felt like I was suffocating. Papyrus eyes has literal stars in them with his teeth pulled in to a large smile at his powerful friend. 

Her eyes where boring into my skull, like i was her prey that she was about to slaughter into a thousand pieces. I did not move though, or look away from her intense stare. The corners of her mouth began to rise until I spoke in a calm tone “and now back down.”

Squinting her eyes at me her glare grew harsh, until they grew wide and her head snapped over to the hand on her shoulder. It was papyrus with that large smile on his face nodding for her to do as I said. He must of noticed her contemplating what it was she wanted to do, listen or end my existence. I must say even though I was a tad bit weary of his presence at first, it did come in hand at a time like this. 

She nodded at him and closed her eyes once more, breathing out slowly as her magic dwindled away to nothing. Opening her eyes they where once again normal, and lifeless. I wrote down the results as stable and now it was time, time for my sample. Placing down my clipboard I opened on the the small drawers pulling out a syringe. 

“Excellent. You seem to be in complete control of your magic” even though I knew she wasn’t and almost slipped up, it was no use trying to fix such deep wounds that made her that way right now. Plus when I need her to be willing to give me some of what I want. 

She gave a small smile and a relieved sigh while papyrus patted her on the back, happy she was able to control herself. Turning around with the syringe in hand, her smile immediately dropped and she started to back away. Her eyes where wide with what looked like fear and tears swelling at the corners. I could feel her magic starting to rise on its own. 

“Now now. Do not be afraid insanity” she flinched “I simply need a sample of your magic” I stepped closer and she backed away more until her back was against the wall. “WHY DO YOU NEED A SAMPLE OF HER MAGIC DOCTOR?” papyrus gave me a confused looked stepping closer to her. “because I need to make sure her magic is not diluted and pure” he nodded in understanding. Good, im glad it was easy to convince him without more force.

“My magics fine” she sqeaked out, reaching for papyrus who took her hand in his. “yes but I must have results to prove that dear” I cooed reaching even closer to her. “now please give me your arm” I reached out to her but she shook her head no. “I DON’T THINK” “your arm insanity” my tone was growing a bit more harsh, my patience wearing thin. It would only take a second and I was so close to getting what I wanted so badly. What I needed. All the information this one vial could reveal about her and her magic. 

Suddenly one of the light fixtures broke, the glass shattering as papyrus and I ducked to avoid any in our sockets, and out of shock. And then I heard what made my magic run cold in my bones, a very amused giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd cliffhanger c: even though we all knoooow whats gonna happen, or do we? Well i do but i cant tell you yet c: 
> 
> I drew a picture of sanity!! <3 is just a doodle but i wanted you all to know how i see her visually~
> 
> http://badbatter666.deviantart.com/art/sanity-675602265
> 
> Poll next chapter~ tell me what you all think <3 i love you guys


End file.
